


Спасти мир за 273 дня

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Многим 6 книга не нравится. Не нравится настолько. что хочется всё изменить. Но легко ли это сделать?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано ДО выхода 7 книги. Вас предупредили.

**Глава 1.**

Вот и дожила. Проснулась не от будильника. Хотя хвастаться особо нечем: проснулась я от дикого холода. Захотелось завернуться посильнее в одеяло и замереть, наслаждаясь теплом. А лучше снова заснуть. Но нельзя. Потому как понедельник. И сессия, чтоб её!.. Я едва слышно застонала. Услышит мама – достанется еще и за то, что до глубокой ночи просидела в Интернете, а не учила экономику. Но какая может быть экономика, когда разгорелся такой спор по поводу последней книги! И ведь есть еще люди, которые считают, что всё нормально! Вот и поспорила… до четырех утра.  
  
Я снова тяжело вздохнула. Пора вставать. Вот уже и шаги за дверью. Наверно, мама не выдержала и идет меня будить. Сколько раз уже говорила ей – раз я уже учусь в ВУЗе, дай просыпаться как взрослому человеку – самой! Так нет, не выдерживает. То бутербродиков в сумку напихает, то будить приходит.  
Вот как сейчас. Я открыла глаза.  
  
Мать моя женщина! Г-где это я?  
  
В этот момент дверь открылась и в комнату вплыла - иначе и не скажешь - красивая женщина. Она подошла к моей кровати и прикоснулась прохладными губами ко лбу.  
  
\- Драко, милый, вставай. Иначе проспишь обед.  
  
Я облегченно упала обратно на подушки. Всё, сессию сдавать не надо! Сумасшедших от этого освобождают! Хотя бы на время обострения. Я подняла глаза на женщину.  
  
\- Хорошо, м-мама, – проблеяла я осторожно и едва сдержала облегченный вздох: морщинка на лбу женщины разгладилась, и она чуть заметно улыбнулась.  
  
\- Скоро приедет отец со слушания. Постарайся быть внизу к его возвращению, - произнесла она негромко, поворачиваясь к двери.  
  
Я не смогла удержать свой болтливый язык:  
  
\- Какое слушание?  
  
Нарцисса покачала головой.  
  
\- Просыпайся скорее, Драко. Видишь, как влияет на тебя чтение на ночь. Как ты мог забыть, что сегодня слушание дела Гарри Поттера и незаконного использования волшебства. Будем надеяться, нам наконец-то повезёт, и этого выскочку исключат из школы.  
  
Она вышла.  
  
Я села на кровати. Так, Вика, думай. Даже если ты просто сошла с ума, делать всё равно что-то надо. Но эту простую и понятную мысль про помешательство оставим на потом. А теперь рассмотрим вероятность, что я по какой-то причине действительно Драко Малфой. И не когда-нибудь, а в самом начале пятой книги! Тьфу ты, пятого курса!  
  
Так это значит, значит!.. Я вскочила с кровати. Я могу всё изменить! Всё!  
  
***  
  
Немного успокоившись, я решила совместить приятное с полезным. То есть хорошо продумать свои действия и привести в порядок доставшееся мне тело Драко Малфоя. Тем более, ему столько еще предстоит.  
  
Не знаю, что делали бы другие на моем месте. Может, просились бы домой, может, предпочли бы тихо пережить всё это. Но не зря же я прочитала и написала столько фиков! Я знаю всё, что должно произойти. А значит, я должна помешать этому.  
  
Проще всего помешать событиям – это подружиться с Поттером. Не самый мой любимый персонаж, конечно, но...  
  
И вообще, проще этого Поттера соблазнить. А что? Обычно это весьма логично получается. Главное, поближе подобраться. И вообще, теоретически я очень даже неплохо всё это знаю. А целоваться мне приходилось. Тоже, кстати, с мальчиками. Смешно. А у нас в этом году на повестке что? Слюнявый поцелуй с Чжоу! Ну вот тут я его и подловлю!  
  
Мысленно разговаривая сама с собой, я вылезла всё-таки из под теплого одеяла и встала на холодный каменный пол. Быстрее в ванную и одеваться.  
  
Быстрей не получилось. Я застряла у зеркала. Почему-то мне до последнего момента казалось, что в нем отразиться смазливое личико Тома Фелтона. Ан нет. Блондин, да. Довольно изящный, но не более того. Остренькое личико, бледно-голубые глаза и невозможно светлые ресницы и брови. Господи, как мальчишкой-то без косметики обходится? При такой-то блеклой внешности?  
  
Внезапно я успокоилась. А почему обходиться? Чуть подкрашенные ресницы – никто и не поймет, в чем дело. И вообще, харизма не в лице, в конце-концов! Придя к этому достойному выводу, я решительно взялась за пуговицу пижамы. Пора переодеваться, а то можно опоздать. А зная, в каком настроении Люциус вернется из Министерства…  
  
В зеркало я старалась не смотреться. А то так можно точно опоздать. Любопытство можно будет удовлетворить и позже. Всё равно пяти минут не хватит.  
  
Странно, но проблем с выбором одежды у меня не было – всё висело рядом. Я еще боялась заблудиться в замке, но бог миловал – лестница вниз была всего одна. И я её помнила. Или лучше сказать «помнил»?

 

 

**Глава 2.**

Я успела вовремя. Нарцисса Малфой ("Мама", - мысленно повторила я) разговаривала со стоящим ко мне спиной… отцом, видимо. Я облегченно вздохнула. Судя по голосу и… э-э… виду сзади, Люциус Малфой не так сильно отличается от моего представления о нем.  
  
Судя по всему, он услышал мои шаги и обернулся. Я посмотрела снизу вверх на него и… пропала.  
  
Первая мысль, которая вернулась в мою моментально опустевшую голову – «почему такие мужчины всегда _уже_ заняты?!» Нет, ну правда. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять – это не для тебя. Это уже принадлежит кому-нибудь. И эта кто-нибудь («В данный момент – твоя мать», - услужливо напомнил внутренний голос) ни за что не отдаст такого мужчину мне. «Жди своего» - улыбнется в лучшем случае. Но давно известно, что не бывает _такое_ – своим.  
  
Эта мысль пронеслась у меня в голове в то мгновение, пока Люциус смотрел на меня. Но он снова повернулся к Нарциссе и продолжил фразу:  
  
\- И тут это ничтожество заявляет мне, дескать «я здесь работаю». Ты представляешь? А мальчишку вообще уже только Азкабан исправит. Нагло встревает в разговор и изрекает: «А вы что здесь делаете?». Мне! При министре!  
  
Он замолчал и, едва заметно наклонив голову в знак окончания разговора, стремительно вышел. Я проводила его непонимающим взглядом.  
  
\- _Papa_ переоденется, и можем садиться за стол, - кивнула мне Нарцисса и величественно поплыла дальше.  
  
Я с завистью посмотрела ей вслед. Даже будучи в своем родном – девичьем - теле, я не смогу сравниться с ней. Красивая фигура, плавные движения... Такому учат или не учат? Холодная аристократия. Нет, скорее всего, такими рождаются.  
  
Я тряхнула головой. Вот на этом мы и сыграем. Что-то мне говорило, что в этих аристократических семьях спальни для супругов раздельные. Боже, о чем я думаю! Тут спасать всех надо!  
  
И я поспешила в обеденный зал.  
  
***  
  
Ковыряясь в омлете, я пыталась думать о том, что в моих силах изменить. Подружиться с Поттером, спасти Сириуса Блэка от смерти, а Люциуса от Азкабана. Люциуса от Азкабана, себя от метки и необходимости убивать Дамблдора.  
  
Думалось плохо. Я искоса бросала взгляд на сидящего во главе стола Люциуса и во мне поднималось… гм… томление, что ли. Сидеть становилось всё неудобнее и честно говоря, уже практически больно. Бедные мужчины, неужели это всегда так? Обед превратился в пытку. Иногда, забываясь, я хотела опустить руку под стол и поправить… да всё поправить! Но тут же отдергивала. Не зная толком реакций организма это весьма опасно. Просто "поправлением" дело может не обойтись.  
  
Наконец Нарцисса встала из-за стола. Я, стараясь скрыть облегченное выражение лица, рванула следом. Возможно, быстрее, чем можно, но сидеть за столом было уже просто невыносимо.  
  
В своей комнате я сразу прошла в ванную и тщательно заперла дверь на задвижку. Было немного неудобно, но я поборола себя и смело посмотрела в зеркало.  
  
\- Дорогуша, - твердо сказала я себе, глядя прямо в светлые мальчишеские глаза. – Ты сегодня собираешься пойти соблазнять Люциуса Малфоя, пожирателя смерти и твоего отца. Ты собираешься переспать с Гарри Поттером и, вероятно, Северусом Снейпом. И ты собираешься остановиться сейчас?!  
  
Кажется, мне удалось убедить себя этой проникновенной речью. Я вздохнула и расстегнула брюки.

 

 

**Глава 3.**

Ха! Оказывается, я непроизвольно зажмурила глаза. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Осторожно открыла один глаз. Потом второй.  
  
Вздохнула. Продолжаем.  
  
Освободившись, наконец, от нижнего белья, я испытала ни с чем несравнимое облегчение. Хотя, почему несравнимое? Это я загнула. Когда после долгого учебного дня тесный лифчик снимаешь – точно такое же ощущение! Подумав так, я несколько расслабилась. Да, всё можно с чем-то сравнить, в конце концов!  
  
Рано я так подумала.  
  
Я тупо смотрела на слегка эрегированный член в своих руках. Нет, я, естественно, видела подобное и раньше… На картинках. В кино. И в секс-шопах.  
Я нервно хихикнула и испуганно огляделась. Нет, двери по-прежнему закрыты и в комнате стояла тишина.  
  
Повода быстро застегнуться и выйти из ванной не нашлось. Придется продолжать. Как там пишут в фиках? Я напрягла память. Ага, вот: «крепко сжал ствол члена…» Ау! Стоп! Не _так_ крепко. Так... что там дальше? «Отвел кожу вниз, полностью обнажая головку». Гм, приятно. Если не очень сильно, конечно.  
  
Я села на край ванны. Опираться на штампы фиков становилось бессмысленно. Проще было разбираться самой. Я легко провела кончиками пальцев по головке и непроизвольно дернулась – щекотно. Не то. Попробую быть решительнее. Но внутри уже накатывало разочарование. Ласкать своё женское тело было во сто крат приятнее. И проще. Хотя стоит на это взглянуть с другой стороны. Любопытная игрушка. И предел мечтаний любой женщины, по мнению неугомонного дедушки Фрейда. Может, стоит к этому подойти как к игрушке? Мысль меня вдохновила. И уже смелее я обхватила всей рукой, а не только пальцами, окончательно вставший член и надвинула кожу обратно. Рука скользила недостаточно легко, поэтому, после недолгих раздумий, я залезла (или всё-таки залез?) в ванну и включила душ.  
  
\- А почему бы и нет? – рассуждала я вслух, выжимая в ладонь густую ароматную субстанцию из яркого тюбика. – Разобраться я должна? Должна. Спасти любым способом этот мир? Тоже должна. А иначе, зачем я тут очутилась?  
  
Эта мысль об особом предназначении окончательно успокоила меня. Я облокотилась спиной на потеплевшую от напора воды мраморную стенку ванной и закрыла глаза. О! А с закрытыми глазами, оказывается, гораздо лучше! И рука двигается уверенней. Хотя, возможно, это от геля и теплой воды, льющейся сверху.  
  
Приятное тепло словно разливалось по телу, достигая игривыми струйками до кончиков пальцев. Только… Я согнала глупую улыбку с лица и широко открыла глаза. Только с закрытыми глазами я сразу представляю Люциуса. Вроде бы ничего странного, но желание было другим.  
  
Мне и раньше нравились такие мужчины, но в мечтах все было не так. Мне всегда представлялись объятия и нежные поцелуи. Плеч. Рук. Губ. Но не _такое_. Я резко замотала головой, пытаясь отделаться от навязчивой картинки перед глазами.  
  
Не получалось. Вместо этого возбуждение поднялось горячей волной и на мгновение мне показалось, что я потеряла сознание. В глазах потемнело, потом вдруг под веками запрыгали разноцветные пятна. Дышать стало тяжело. Чтобы не упасть, я судорожно схватилась за край ванны свободной рукой и облизала враз пересохшие губы. Ощущение было такое, словно всё тело покрыли мелкие капельки чего-то... и это была не вода из душа, который продолжал работать, заливая моё разгоряченное тело теплыми струями.  
  
Я посмотрела вниз. Ах да. Я инстинктивно сунула липкие пальцы под струю воды. Попыталась медленно и глубоко подышать. Стало легче. Наскоро сполоснувшись (еще не хватало открыть сейчас какие-нибудь эрогенные зоны этого тела!), я вылезла из ванны и на подрагивающих ногах подошла к зеркалу. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу и вискам, мелкие капли собирались в более крупные и стекали струйками к ногам.  
  
\- Молодец, - улыбнулась я своему отражению. Улыбка получилась немного вымученная и от этого жалкая. – У тебя всё получится.  
  
Я натянула на мокрое тело брюки и рубашку и вышла в свою комнату. Впереди был длинный день. И я не знала, хорошо это или плохо. Я знала точно только одно. Вечером я собиралась навестить отца. С неофициальным визитом.

 

 

**Глава 4.**

День прошел на удивление быстро. И это несмотря на то, что я не поехал (тьфу, не поехала!) с отцом на верховую прогулку. Нет уж, лошадей я с детства боюсь. А как подумаю, что надо садиться на лошадь _в этом теле_... Не то чтобы я так уж сильно боюсь, но с непривычки можно серьезно навернуться. Мне так кажется. А когда кажется, лучше не рисковать. Люциус, правда, удивился, но ничего не сказал. Лишь хмыкнул и поехал один.  
  
Я прошатался весь день по замку, пытаясь свыкнуться с ролью наследника Малфоев. Хоть бы одну маленькую подсказочку, надолго ли это всё. Может, на всю жизнь? И жениться придется. Ужас какой! Если так, то женюсь на мелкой Уизли. Мне в фиках этот пейринг больше других гетных нравится. Но гораздо приятней надеяться, что я здесь – для выполнения особой миссии. И исчезну сразу по её окончании.  
  
Больше всего меня беспокоил вопрос знаний. Но всё обошлось. В замке я не заблудилась. Книги все показались знакомыми. Попробовал было колдовать с помощью палочки, но вовремя вспомнила, что Поттера чуть не выгнали из школы именно за это. Тоже выход. Конечно, просто вылететь из школы, но не дождетесь.  
  
К вечеру я была как на иголках. Ведь сколько не возвращалась в течение дня к своему сумасшедшему плану, деталей больше не становилось. Вопрос с одеждой я решил быстро. Никакой одежды не надо вообще. Лишний путь к отступлению мне ни к чему. И так трясет как в лихорадке, хотя еще до вечера полно времени. А чтобы дойти до спальни Люциуса и не окоченеть, достаточно завернуться в плед. Дальнейшие действия тоже не вызывали у меня никаких сложностей. Забраться в постель, поцеловать сонного...  
  
А вот дальше... Это "дальше" ставило меня в тупик. Я смутно понимал, что последующее развитие событий зависит не только и не столько от меня, сколько от самого Люциуса. Как быстро он просыпается? Может, я успею только в комнату войти? А может, наоборот, ему покажется всё это дивным сном и он даже не вспомнит утром. Особо меня смущал тот факт, что я… мальчишка? Что-то в поведении Малфоя-старшего говорило о том, что фики с инцестом были довольно-таки беспочвенны. Ну не было у него в глазах ничего такого, что можно было бы принять за желание или страсть. Не было! Так что, мне теперь из-за этого от своих планов отказываться? Наконец, я решила, что убить он меня точно не убьет. Всё-таки единственный наследник.  
  
Так что я решил всё пустить на самотек и села ждать вечера.  
  
***  
  
С наступлением ночи в замке всё затихло. Нарцисса пришла пожелать мне спокойных снов, и я почувствовал себя почти виноватым, когда она, едва коснувшись моего лба холодными губами, развернулась и вышла из спальни. Но я приказала себе отбросить все сантименты. Когда шаги матери... ой!.. Когда шаги Нарциссы затихли где-то в глубине замка, я вскочила с кровати и бросилась в ванную. Быстро принял душ, стараясь не намочить чистые волосы - сушить их было бы некогда.  
  
Встав перед зеркалом, я критически себя осмотрел. Глаза бы подкрасить … но нечем и, честно говоря, незачем. Не будет же Люциус свет включать, правда? Духи и одеколон я отмела сразу. От резких запахов люди склонны просыпаться быстрее, чем от нежных прикосновений.  
  
Интересно, сойду ли я в первый момент за девушку? Мне стало смешно. Стоило сменить тело, как мне тут же понадобилось обратно – в девичье. Не, шалишь! Как там говорят? «Малфои не ищут легких путей»! А я всё-таки Малфой!  
Я закутался в плед и вышел из комнаты. А то, что трясет меня, так это… от возбуждения, вот!

 

 

**Глава 5.**

"Надо было надеть что-нибудь на ноги" - первая мысль, которая пришла мне в голову в коридоре - ступни нещадно мерзли от соприкосновения с мраморным полом. Но возвращаться – плохая примета. Да и как я себе это представляю? Шуршать тапочками по коридору или лезть в постель в носках? Фу, как пошло!  
Я пошла быстрее.  
  
Вот и нужная мне дверь. Я вдохнула глубже, как перед прыжком в воду, и тихонько повернула ручку. Боже, храни эльфов, которые смазывают здесь петли! Дверь открылась абсолютно бесшумно, и я шагнула в темноту.  
  
Сначала я стоял, не закрывая дверь, чтобы глаза могли привыкнуть к темноте. Ноги приятно согревал густой пушистый ковер, а в камине едва теплился огонь, не давая света, но принося тепло и тени.  
  
Кровать под тяжелым балдахином стояла у противоположной стены. Среди темных, мертвых цветов я разглядел белое пятно – Люциус спал, свесив с кровати руку. Я подошла ближе. Уже было слышно мерное дыхание спящего мужчины.  
  
Я заметила, что вцепилась мертвой хваткой в плед и заставила себя разжать пальцы. Плед с легким шорохом упал на пол. Сразу стало холодно. Я подернула озябшими плечами и подошла вплотную к кровати.  
  
Терять, в общем-то, было нечего, поэтому я набрался смелости и скользнул под одеяло.  
  
***  
  
Оказавшись под одеялом рядом с Люциусом, я на мгновение оробела и постаралась не дышать. Но он не проснулся. Даже дыхание, кажется, не изменилось. Я осторожно улегся рядом, стараясь меньше соприкасаться с горячим телом мужчины. Особенно холодными коленками и ступнями. Так получилось, что я не заметил, как головой опустился на руку Люциусу. Рука дрогнула, и я весь вздрогнул и собрался от одного этого движения. Но Люциус едва слышно вздохнул, немного повернулся, и рука его снова расслабилась.  
  
Я лежала на его руке и слушала суматошный стук своего сердца.  
Наконец, я успокоилась и решила переходить к более решительным действиям.  
Я привстала на локте и коснулась губами его губ. Ощущение странное. Мне никогда еще не приходилось целовать спящего человека в приоткрытые губы. Вроде бы они и теплые, и дыхание слышится, но словно чего-то неживого касаешься.  
  
Я поцеловал еще раз и, осмелев, провел рукой по груди. Спит. Крепко спит. Я пододвинулся ближе. Страх прошел. На его место пришло то самое томление, которое я испытал за обедом. Внутри поднималось тепло. В принципе, поднималось не только оно. Но теперь, в постели, рядом с его горячим телом, это было более приятно и волнующе.  
  
Я снова наклонилась над губами и легко коснулась языком верхней губы, сразу пробираясь глубже. Еще не хватало, чтобы он проснулся от щекотки! Я провела кончиком языка по зубам и слегка задела его язык. Мне показалось, или?..  
  
Нет, не показалось. В следующее мгновение мягкие до этого момента губы оказались твердыми и властными, а его язык проник глубоко в мой рот, жадно исследуя его. Рука, на которой я лежала, цепко вцепилась в моё плечо, прижимая ближе к телу. Я задержала дыхание – неужели проснулся? Но глаза были закрыты.  
  
«Интересно, что ему сниться?», - подумал я, отвечая на этот страстный поцелуй. _Так_ я не целовался ни разу в жизни. Из головы исчезли все мысли, и глаза закрылись сами собой. Рукой я продолжал осторожно водить по груди Люциуса, стараясь вложить в эти движения всю нежность и не разбудить его.  
  
Наконец, его губы отпустили мои, и он судорожно вздохнул. На мгновение я испугался, что он сейчас проснется, но Люциус только повернулся, принимая более удобное положение, не отпуская при этом моего плеча. Я не удержался и провел рукой по волосам, пальцы легко прошли сквозь пряди словно через водяные струи.  
  
Какое-то необъяснимое слезливое чувство охватило меня. Хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. Вместо этого я принялась покрывать легкими поцелуями губы, шею, плечи спящего мужчины. Рука тем временем стыдливо танцевала на груди, спускаясь к животу. Я сама не знала, что именно хочу сделать. Мне просто нравилось ласкать это красивое тело, водить кончиками пальцев по нежной коже. Просто нравилось. Просто ласкать. Не более того. Я всё ещё убеждала себя в этом, когда рука спустилась ниже и пальцы слегка запутались в дорожке волос.  
  
«Дорожка к теще, - некстати вспомнила я народное название. - У Драко, то есть у меня (боже, как же я запуталась!) такой дорожки еще нет. Значит, жениться еще рано».  
  
Тем временем ладонь столкнулась с препятствием. Не отвлекаясь от легких поцелуев, я инстинктивно обхватил эрегированный член.  
  
Ого! А я, оказывается, могу легко возбудить взрослого мужчину! Думать о том, _что_ или _кто_ снился ему в этот момент, совершенно не хотелось.  
  
Я перехватил руку поудобнее и принялся водить кончиком языка вокруг соска. Странно, почему-то раньше мне казалось, что грудь очень чувствительна у женщин, но никак не у мужчин. Но когда я сжал сосок губами чуть сильнее, он неожиданно затвердел, а из горла Люциуса вырвался негромкий стон. Я метнул взгляд на его лицо, не прекращая, однако, своих действий языком и рукой. Спит.  
  
Я оставил в покое правый сосок и передвинулся к левому, но рука спящего мужчины несильно сдавила плечо, понуждая двигаться в другом направлении.  
  
\- А?.. – чуть было вслух не спросила я, но сдержалась. Редко когда выпадает шанс узнать фантазии человека, вытащив их из спящего подсознания. Нет уж, упускать такую возможность я не собиралась.  
  
Я поддался руке.

 

 

**Глава 6.**

Я продолжал водить языком по телу Люциуса, спускаясь под давлением руки ниже. Тело жадно реагировало на каждое прикосновение. «Скорее всего, когда мужчина не спит, он сдерживает такие порывы», - машинально подумал я. Иначе почему я никогда не слышал о том, что может быть так чувствительна каждая клеточка кожи?  
  
Тем временем мой подбородок уперся в возбужденный член Люциуса. Его рука продолжала несильно, но твердо давить мне на плечо, сам он тяжело дышал, беспокойно разметавшись во сне. Я сглотнула и немного приподняла голову так, что член оказался прямо перед моим лицом. Я порадовалась тому, что было темно. Не уверена, что Малфоев красят горящие уши и щеки.  
Не то, чтобы я совсем не предполагала такой возможности развития событий, но готова к этому не была тоже. Хотя с другой стороны, я так много читала и писала об этом. Неужели не получится? Редкий фик, особенно слэшный (уж в чем-чем, а в слэше я разбираюсь!) обходится без... гм... ну вот без этого.  
  
Моя рука все еще лежала на стволе члена. Я бережно натянула кожу, полностью обнажая головку, и осторожно прикоснулась кончиком языка. Член слегка дернулся у меня в руках и от этого несильно ткнулся мне в губы.  
  
Я немного осмелел и провел языком уже сильнее, обведя головку по кругу, как будто слизывал подтаявшее мороженое. Негромкий стон и рефлекторно сжавшаяся рука на плече дали мне понять, что всё я делаю правильно. Ничего страшного. Вкус кожи такой же как и других мест, только сама кожа немного нежнее. Просто чистая кожа с легким горьковатым ароматом какого-то геля.  
  
Я прикрыл губами зубы, памятуя о нежности кожи, и накрыл головку целиком.  
Что там дальше? Я напрягла память. Как там пишут: «Член легко скользнул сквозь приоткрытые губы и уперся в горло». И?.. Где он «легко скользнул»? Кожа члена была на ощупь как шелковая, но совершенно сухая, поэтому «скользнуть» совершенно не получалось.  
  
Я плюнула на попытки вспомнить что-нибудь из излюбленных описаний и попыталась действовать интуитивно, опираясь только на непроизвольные реакции Люциуса.  
  
Я несильно сжал губы, пытаясь вобрать член глубже в рот, и снова прошелся языком по головке. Люциус снова негромко застонал и слегка приподнял бедра, входя мне в рот так глубоко, как только было возможно. Я чуть не задохнулся и едва сдержал рвотный позыв, пытаясь не прекращать поглаживание члена пальцами и языком. Держать его постоянно во рту было тяжело – очень уставали челюсти, находившиеся непривычно долго в раскрытом состоянии.  
  
Я медленно выпустил член изо рта и облизал пересохшие губы. Пальцы на плече сжались, подталкивая меня обратно. Я решила пока дать себе небольшую передышку и провела языком по всему стволу, потом еще...  
  
У самой головки язык нащупал какую-то неровность. Судя по тому, как дернулся член и запульсировала венка под моей рукой, это было особенно чувствительное место. Я задевала эту неровность легкими касаниями языка, продолжая водить одной рукой по стволу члена, а второй поглаживая бедро.  
  
***  
  
Я уже свыклась с этим занятием и чувствовала себя свободно, словно играя или, и правда, облизывая мороженое. Негромкие стоны мужчины уже не удивляли меня и не заставляли каждый раз вздрагивать.  
Тем неожиданней для меня было, когда рука Люциуса внезапно переместилась с плеча мне на затылок и властно надавила, заставляя снова взять член в рот. От неожиданности я подчинилась, но тут же попыталась отстраниться, поскольку мне просто-напросто не хватало воздуха. Но рука держала крепко, позволяя мне лишь слегка приподнять голову.  
  
Под рукой сильнее забилась венка, еще что-то... Рот совершенно неожиданно для меня наполнился теплой вязкой жидкостью.  
  
Рука на затылке обмякла, и я, наконец, смог поднять голову, всё еще не решаясь ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть сперму, заполнившую рот. Впрочем, долго раздумывать я не стал, справедливо полагая, что отплевывание уж наверняка разбудит Люциуса, да и марать постель… Я уж молчу про то, что никто из героев фиков так точно не делал.  
  
На вкус сперма оказалось слегка горьковатой, точнее, обжигающей, но скорее всё-таки безвкусной. «Могло оказаться всё гораздо хуже», - оптимистично подумал я и потянулся рукой погладить грудь спящего мужчины. Неожиданно его рука соскользнула с моего затылка и перехватила меня за запястье стальными пальцами.  
\- Свободен, - совершенно не сонным холодным голосом сказал, даже не открывая глаз, Люциус и отшвырнул мою руку от своего тела.  
  
Я замер, продолжая стоять на коленях в его ногах. Я ничего не понимал.  
  
\- Я сказал «свободен», - тем же холодным тоном повторил он.  
  
Я пришла в себя и, соскочив с кровати, бросилась вон из комнаты. Слезы застилали глаза, хотя я, кажется, не плакал.Оказавшись в своей комнате, я бросилась на постель и разрыдалась. Я не могла даже понять, откуда и от чего взялись эти горькие слезы. То ли порушенные мечты, то ли злость на собственную глупость. Я рыдала, казалось, уже целую вечность, когда раздался стук в дверь.  
  
\- В-войдите, - просипела я, продолжая всхлипывать.  
  
Но в груди вновь затеплилась надежда.

 

 

**Глава 7.**

Надежде не суждено было сбыться. За дверью стоял эльф с пледом, который я в спешке оставил в комнате отца. Вне себя от злости я швырнул в несчастного эльфа подушкой и снова разрыдался.  
  
...Открыв глаза, я понял, что не заметил вчера как заснул. Сдавленные рыдания в подушку очень утомляют. За дверью послышались шаги. Я, с неожиданной для только что проснувшегося человека прытью, завернулась в одеяло и успела даже сделать вид, что сплю. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил, что я сплю без пижамы!  
  
\- Милый, не опаздывай на завтрак. _Papa_ был вчера очень недоволен тем, что ты спустился только к обеду. - В комнату вплыла Нарцисса. Она снова, как и вчера, поцеловала меня холодными губами и вышла.  
  
Я стиснул зубы. Как я мог забыть? Мне еще несколько дней спускаться к завтраку, обеду и ужину, участвовать в разговорах. Боже, скорее бы в школу!  
Но вставать всё равно придется. А то Нарцисса еще решит, что я заболел. Хотя... Я уже начинаю сомневаться, что здесь кто-то что-то замечает.  
  
Я нехотя прошлепала в ванную и принялась хмуро рассматривать свое лицо. Глаза опухшие, сама мордочка кислая, бледная, волосы спутанные. Красавчик да и только!  
  
Я слегка побрызгала холодной водой на лицо, заменив этим умывание, и расчесалась. Несмотря на то, что одевалась я довольно медленно, и эта отсрочка закончилась. Пора было спускаться в столовую. Я вздохнула. Ну почему со мной всегда что-нибудь такое происходит!  
  
***  
  
Когда я вошел в столовую, Нарцисса и Люциус уже сидели за столом и о чем-то говорили. Я заметил недовольную гримасу матери, но никак не отреагировал на неё и быстро прошел на место. Люциус только кивнул в знак приветствия и снова обратился к Нарциссе.  
  
Я уставилась в тарелку, машинально ковыряя ложкой кашу. Кажется, такое отношение к еде скоро войдет у меня в привычку. С такими постоянными нервными потрясениями-то!  
  
Но Люциус тот еще фрукт! Так легко делает вид, что ничего не было! Не приснилось же мне это? А может... приснилось? Ему. Точнее, он думает, что это ему приснилось.  
  
Я собралась было развивать эту мысль дальше и даже воодушевилась, но тут же снова поникла. Если бы. Но только голос у него был очень даже не сонный.  
Пока я внимательно рассматривала каждую ложку каши, прежде чем отправить её в рот, Люциус закончил завтрак. Но из-за стола не встал, словно ждал чего-то. Я напряглась. Не меня ли он ждет? Чтобы поговорить, например. Меня затрясло. Такого унижения я не переживу. Бог с ними, с Поттером, Блэком... заберите меня отсюда сейчас же!  
  
Но тут в зал влетел филин и опустился рядом с рукой Люциуса. Отец отвязал газету и углубился в чтение. Судя по выражению его лица, новости были хорошие. Я немного расслабилась, но тут же одёрнула себя. Хорошие новости для Малфоя не могут быть хорошими новостями для меня и моей миссии!  
  
Тем временем Люциус закончил чтение.  
  
\- Всё-таки, правильное вложение капиталов – половина дела. А правильно удержание информации – вторая. Не правда ли, дорогая?  
  
Нарцисса рассеянно кивнула, занятая какими-то своими мыслями. А Люциус внезапно обратился ко мне:  
  
\- Драко, ты сегодня составишь мне компанию на прогулке?  
  
Я поперхнулась и неожиданно для себя согласилась.  
  
Люциус, кажется, остался вполне удовлетворен этим невнятным ответом и стремительно вышел из столовой.  
  
\- Милый, Хэрби подготовит тебе зеленый костюм, если ты не против. Сегодня прохладно, - улыбнулась мне Нарцисса и встала из-за стола.  
  
Я тоже встала, с облегчением думая, что хоть проблема дорожного костюма ляжет не на мои плечи. Мне и других проблем хватит.

 

 

**Глава 8.**

Прогулка проходила в полном молчании. Люциус думал о чем-то своем, а я пыталась удержать щеку от нервного тика, который появился от близкого общения с лошадью.  
  
К счастью, ехали мы медленно, и я неплохо держалась в седле.  
Я искоса поглядывала на мужчину, ехавшего рядом и пыталась понять, что же он думает. Но вскоре пришла к неутешительному выводу, что проще рассмотреть эмоции камня или поджечь лед. Сделав такое умозаключение, я решила полностью отвлечься от разглядывания предмета моих душевных страданий и наслаждаться природой.  
  
Поэтому первая фраза Люциуса снова застигла меня врасплох:  
  
\- В этом году ты будешь старостой, Драко, - флегматично протянул он. – Постарайся меньше _бессмысленно_ доставать Поттера. Ему будет и так достаточно весело, уж поверь. Многое изменится в школе... - Он словно снова погрузился в свои мысли.  
  
Я молчал. Что я мог сказать? Я прекрасно знала, о чем идет речь. Про то, что я еще и староста, я уже успел подзабыть, но Амбридж и другие интересные «мелочи» я помнил хорошо.  
  
Люциус тем временем продолжал:  
  
\- Учебники уже сегодня будут дома. Я не собираюсь ждать этого идиотского письма из Хогвартса. Свой подарок получишь вместе с учебниками. - Он подъехал ко мне поближе, заставляя мою лошадь недовольно фыркнуть, и произнес, глядя словно сквозь меня: - - Будь сдержанней в проявлении эмоций, сын. Ты же Малфой, - сказав это, он пришпорил коня и понесся к замку.  
  
Мне такой трюк был не под силу, поэтому я продолжала унылой трусцой ехать по дорожке к дому, размышляя о том, что имел в виду Люциус, когда говорил мне это. Всё того же Поттера или?..  
  
Про «или» думать не хотелось.  
  
***  
  
Когда я наконец-то добрался до замка и передал лошадь в конюшню, отца уже нигде не было видно. «Тем лучше», - с облегчением подумал я и поспешил наверх. Мне не терпелось увидеть новые учебники и подарок. Что он может подарить?  
  
В глубине души я жалел, что нам не пришлось вместе сходить на Диагон-аллею за учебниками и другими необходимыми вещами. Но, вспомнив, какой медленной пыткой была молчаливая прогулка, содрогнулся. Нет уж, сначала надо понять, что я сделала не так. А уж потом…  
  
Внутренний голос пытался намекнуть мне, что для исполнения своей миссии я должна поближе подружиться с Поттером, а не с Люциусом Малфоем. Но Малфой я или нет? Я просто отмахнулся от этого голоса.  
  
Учебники грудой лежали на кровати вперемешку с разными пакетами. Почему-то я испытала некоторое разочарование. Я ждала чего-то особенного. Наверное, новой метлы или что там еще должно порадовать пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку? Но разрывая один хрустящий пакет за другим, я находил лишь одежду. Хотя нет, вру. Еще в одном пакете оказались туфли. Красивые, удобные, но - туфли!  
  
Я плюхнулась на кровать и надула губы:  
  
\- Шмоточники, - негромко проворчала я себе под нос.  
  
Я понимала, что это баснословно дорогая одежда, очень красивая и удобная, но убедить себя не кукситься не получалось. Неожиданно я заметила невзрачную черную коробочку около подушки. Сердце радостно запрыгало: у меня такие коробочки всегда ассоциировались с кольцами.  
  
Дрожащими руками я открыла коробочку. Запонки. Из светлого металла (похоже, что платина) с прозрачными камнями. Почему-то я не была разочарована.  
Я тут же нацепила их на манжеты дорожной рубашки и решила, что не буду их снимать никогда. Только если на ночь. Но и в этом я не была уверена.

 

 

**Глава 9.**

Невероятно, но осень наступила совершенно неожиданно.  
Отец постоянно пропадал в министерстве, а с матерью было довольно скучно. И, несмотря на это, последние летние деньки пролетели просто незаметно.  
И вот уже пора в Хогвартс.  
  
Утром Нарцисса провожала нас на вокзал. Она как всегда слегка коснулась моего лба губами и машинально поправила волосы, на укладку которых я и так потратил всё утро. Я с грустью подумал, что, наверно, буду по ней скучать.  
Люциус едва заметно поморщился, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Ехали мы не торопясь. Мы никуда не опаздывали. Меня всегда интересовал вопрос, почему Уизли и Поттер успевают едва-едва к отходу поезда. Наш носильщик уже отнес все вещи в вагон, я успел перекинуться парой слов с Креббом и Гойлом (к счастью, они подошли сами, да и не к лицу такому как я первому махать друзьям), а никаких рыжих на перроне не наблюдалось.  
  
Отец демонстративно скучал, но не оставлял меня. От этого я чувствовал себя защищенным. Ничто не могло нарушить моего приподнятого настроения и этого чувства защищенности.  
Внезапно моей руки коснулось что-то, и прямо из-за моей ноги выскользнула большая собака. Я инстинктивно дернулась в сторону. Глупо, конечно, но в детстве меня укусила собака, и с тех пор я их панически боюсь.  
В одну секунду сердце панически забилось, а спина покрылась холодным потом. Но уже в следующую секунду чувство страха сменилось злостью.  
  
Сириус! Ах ты, с-с…с-собака! Скрывается он так, видите ли!  
Это точно был он. Без сомнений.  
Я поняла бы это, даже если бы он не рванул сейчас к этой пестрой компании, которая сейчас шумно истерила на другом конце вокзала, опаздывая на поезд.  
  
Отец слегка сжал мне плечо и толкнул к вагону. В сторону взъерошенной компании Уизли и прочих он даже не смотрел. Я кивнул в ответ (Малфои не проявляют чувств на людях!) и ухватился за поручень.  
  
И тут меня пронзила догадка.  
Чертов Блек!  
Он _почувствовал_ , что я боюсь собак и _специально_ напугал меня. Нет, хоть смерти я ему всё равно не желаю (понял, идиотская шавка?), но так просто это не оставлю. Я прошел в вагон.  
Поезд тронулся. За окном разношерстная толпа родственников махала руками, что-то кричала и посылала воздушные поцелуи. Я пытался поймать взгляд Люциуса, но отец уже повернулся спиной к уходящему поезду и, легко лавируя в кишащей массе людей, продвигался к выходу с вокзала.  
Мне стало немного грустно. Но я чувствовала, что он всё равно любит меня. Точнее… не меня.  
Драко.  
  
***  
  
Месть Сириусу придумывать долго мне не пришлось. Вообще, не вижу смысла долго думать над такими мелочами. Я не злопамятная. Как говорится, «сделаю зло и забуду».  
Вот так случилось и в этот раз. Я собиралась подумать хорошенько, но тут наступило время ходить по вагонам в новой роли старосты и меня _осенило_.  
  
Наверное, такой гаденькой улыбкой это лицо еще никогда не озарялось. Впрочем, как знать, как знать…  
Немного поразмыслив, я благосклонно согласился на сопровождение Кребба и Гойла, которые преданно ждали меня у вагона старост. Интересно, я сам их так вымуштровал, или всё-таки отец приложил руку?  
  
Найти купе гриффиндорских знаменитостей не составило большого труда. Поттер (ничего мальчик, кстати) сидел с совершенно кислым видом, разглядывая газету. Прекрасно зная, что именно он там обнаружил, я испытал короткое чувство жалости, которое быстро в себе подавил. Этому способствовали и взгляды, которыми меня окинули эти… эти…  
  
Так, с ними я разговаривать не буду, а то меня вряд ли что-то спасет.  
Но я не успел и рта раскрыть, как знаменитый мальчик-который-выжил довольно грубо спросил меня:  
\- В чем дело?  
Я даже не успела сообразить, как у меня само собой вырвалось:  
\- Повежливей, Поттер, иначе будешь наказан…  
Слово за слово…  
  
Когда я наконец покинула купе, настроение мое упало до минус единицы.  
Наверное, я очень разозлился. Иначе как можно объяснить то, что я с дури намекнул про Сириуса?  
Но что сделано, то сделано.  
А мне еще Поттеру глазки строить.

 

 

**Глава 10.**

Всю оставшуюся дорогу я провел в тягостных раздумьях. Раньше я почему-то не задумывался, почему так сложно подружиться с Поттером. Теперь я это понял. Просто Поттер не терпит ничего, кроме слепого поклонения и признания ошибок. Любых. Соперника рядом с собой он тоже терпеть не будет.  
Надо будет попробовать сыграть на этом. И постараться держать себя в руках. Иначе всё пойдет насмарку. А это допустить никак нельзя.  
  
Когда наконец-то показались далекие башенки Хогвартса, я так уже одурела от своих мыслей и несбыточных планов, что не испытала ничего, кроме легкого чувства облегчения. Надо же, а я-то думала, что с трудом буду сдерживать крики радости…  
А ведь это еще начало…  
  
У карет было просто столпотворение. Я не беспокоился. Для нас мест всегда хватит.  
Я рассеянно оглядывалась, пока Грегори старался отвоевать нам первую карету. Но тут мое внимание привлек совсем маленький пацаненок.  
«Наверно, первокурсник, - лениво пронеслось в голове. – Не услышал, что им к лодкам, вот и торчит как столб тут. Да еще с таким жалобным лицом».  
  
Тут я внезапно поняла, что не так. Этот малыш силился не заплакать, растерянно потирая ладошку, на которой виднелась длинная царапина.  
«Упал. Или при выходе из вагона поцарапался. Ничего странного», - я отвернулась было, но тут же подскочила к мальчишке.  
Челочка его слегка шевелилась, словно от ветра. Но ветра никакого не было!  
Фестралы!  
Не знаю, условно опасные, не условно опасные, но для такого малька с раскровавленной ручонкой, который их даже не видит…  
  
Я тоже не видела, но мне было всё равно.  
\- Отойди, - сквозь зубы прошипел я мальчишке.  
Он непонимающе уставился на меня.  
«Думать будем потом», - решила я и встала прямо перед ребенком, с силой оттолкнув его от карет. От неожиданности он упал и захныкал. В спину мне ткнулось что-то твердое и… кажется, холодное.  
  
«Вот теперь и будем думать», - успела подумать я, когда услышал истеричный девчоночий голос.  
\- Малфой, что ты себе позволяешь?! Я буду жаловаться на тебя! Обижаешь маленьких!  
\- Заткнись, Грейнджер, - совершенно равнодушно отмахнулся я и на негнущихся ногах побрел к карете.  
И эта фраза вырвалась так естественно…  
Пожалуй, ненавидеть гриффиндорцев оказалось проще, чем я предполагал.  
  
***  
  
Войдя в большой зал, я чуть не ахнула. Но сдержалась.  
Амбридж! Как я мог забыть про эту жабу! Какая же она противная! Прямо как... точно! Как завкафедрой бухучета и аудита. Про ту тоже говорили за глаза: «Жили на свете три поросенка – Ниф-Ниф, Наф-Наф и Завкаф».  
  
Мне стало смешно. В конце концов, мне удалось же практически ни разу смертельно не перегрызться с той жабой. Смогу и с этой.  
Как говорится, «где наша не пропадала? Наша пропадала везде!»  
  
На душе полегчало. Я прошел к слизеринскому столу и сел между своими неизменными телохранителями. Еще чуть-чуть и я действительно привыкну к этим рожам! Подавив нервный смешок, я сделала вид, что готова слушать весь этот бред. А я-то была в курсе, что бреда будет много...  
  
Чтобы не сойти с ума от этой проникновенной речи, я принялась рассматривать преподавателей.  
Не то, чтобы мне совсем не понравилась речь Амбридж. Не, я, конечно, даже в восторге. Мой научрук и тот не способен своим «бла-бла» контузить столько народу сразу!  
  
Вскоре мой взгляд остановился на Снейпе. Уже наученная горьким опытом, я стала внимательно его рассматривать, пытаясь найти явные отличия от выстроенного в голове образа. Получалось плохо. Лицо зельевара было непроницаемо.  
Пришлось довольствоваться внешними данными. Что ж. Не красавчик, конечно, как Люциус, но и не отталкивающая внешность. Мужчина как мужчина. Худой немного. Бледный.  
«Малокровие, - привычно решила я. – Или желчь».  
Волосы и правда были грязные.  
  
«Можно подумать, у самой всегда чистые», - снова упрекнула я себя.  
В общем, убедить себя, что Снейп – мужчина хоть куда, просто побитый злой судьбой и непонятый людьми, оказалось не сложно.  
Я всегда так думала.  
Осталось только доказать ему, что понимающие люди есть совсем рядом. План родился в моей голове тут же. В понедельник у нас сдвоенные зелья, и можно будет зайти спросить, что непонятно…  
  
Неужели он откажет в такой малости старосте, лучшему студенту своего факультета и сыну приятеля и очень уважаемого (угу, местами весьма уважаемого) человека?!  
А там, там и поглядим. Не знаю, откуда во мне взялась такая уверенность, но побывать в Хоге и не попытаться соблазнить Снейпа – я себе этого никогда в жизни не прощу!  
  
От мыслей меня отвлек шум – проникновенные речи закончились, и на столе наконец-то появилась еда. А я и не заметила, как проголодалась.

 

 

**Глава 11.**

Я всё ещё не могла понять, почему у меня нет никаких проблем с владением палочкой и передвижению по Хогвартсу. Тут всё так запутано, что и черт ногу сломит. А что уж говорить про меня с моим топографическим кретинизмом.  
Но факт оставался фактом – я легко передвигалась по замку и одна, без своих молчаливых спутников. Это не могло не радовать. Соблазнять Поттера та еще проблема, но присутствие Кребба и Гойла делала мои планы далекими как… не важно.  
  
Я едва смогла дождаться Зелий. Во-первых, это было первое занятие вместе с гриффиндорцами, во-вторых, Снейп.  
Снейп занимал все мои мысли, которые еще не были заняты Люциусом. Поттеру оставалось только моё чувство долга. В мыслях места больше не было. Но долг – это святое. Поэтому я уличила момент, чтобы словно невзначай коснуться Гарри в коридоре. Начинать лучше плавно. Он же психованный.  
  
К сожалению, эта скотина даже не заметила. Пришлось переться в кабинет зелий с чувством глубокого неудовлетворения. Морального.  
Наконец, в класс вошел Снейп. Все сразу затихли. «Как у нас в школе перед уроком литературы», - некстати подумалось мне.  
  
Суровый преподаватель несколько минут потратил на запугивание сдачей СОВ и начал урок. Тоже мне, напугал! Он бы слышал завывание нашей классной дамы перед выпускным сочинением! Удавился бы от зависти! Но «грифов» и даже некоторых слизеринцев грозное предупреждение явно проняло. Слабаки!  
  
Я взялся за зелье.  
В принципе, не должно быть ничего сложного. Еще в школе на уроках химии у меня всё отлично получалось. Чем тут хуже? Да ничем! Я бодро начала смешивать вещества, стараясь не задумываться на тему того, что некоторые субстанции ранее были глазами, желудками и прочими неаппетитными частями разных непонятных существ.  
Видимо, не все думали так же, как и я.  
  
По крайней мере, Снейп вдруг бросился к котлу Поттера с таким лицом, что я даже вздрогнула. Это представление позволило мне ненадолго оторваться от собственного зелья и вовремя заметить, что от Гойла лучше держаться подальше.  
  
Точнее, от его зелья.  
  
Быстро поняв, _чего_ я избежала, я нервно захихикала. К сожалению, это опять было воспринято неправильно, и многие гриффиндорцы воззрились на меня как на врага народа номер один. Я чуть не выругался вслух. Мерлин, как тут подобраться к Поттеру, если они все нервные такие? Снейп тонко намекнул на это своим первым занятием с умиротворяющим зельем. Жаль, что такой изящный намек практически пропал.  
Эх, не мечите бисер перед студентами, профессор!  
  
***  
  
Я с трудом дождалась вечера. Поттера видела еще в столовой и пару раз мельком в коридоре, но у него было _такое_ лицо… Я же не самоубийца в самом деле. Короче говоря, Поттер подождет! Я, конечно, предпочла бы скорее перейти непосредственно к миссии, но времени у меня достаточно, так ведь? До конца года еще…так…так… сбилась. Ладно, на Поттера всё равно хватит.  
  
А вот шанс свой упускать я не намерена. Строить планы, выполнять домашние задания, играть полночи в карты?.. Нет уж, сегодня буду соблазнять профессора.  
А что? Наверняка очень опытный мужчина, и студенты перед СОВами толпой ходят. Не могут же _все_ фики врать! Я согласна, конечно, что многое – явное преувеличение, но давайте так: или оргии у Упивающихся Смертью, или тайные встречи с учениками. Иначе вообще ерунда какая-то получается!  
  
Так, мысленно споря сама с собой, я собиралась на свидание. В этот раз были свои сложности. Идею прийти в одной простыне я отмела сразу. Это тебе не по Малфой-мэнору шататься. Тут тонкость нужна.  
  
За тонкость я решила взять учебник по зельям. То есть просто взять его с собой. Как предлог. Выбирая, во чтобы мне всё-таки нарядиться, я очередной раз пожалела, что не поездила по Лондону перед учебой. Всем известно, что нет лучше для соблазнения, чем кожаные брюки и шелковая рубашка! А у меня только шелковая рубашка…  
Так что мне теперь, вообще без брюк идти?  
  
Наконец, я остановил свой выбор на шелковых же брюках, а всё остальное отобрал по принципу «чем меньше на мне, тем проще всем».  
Надо сказать, трясло меня в этот раз гораздо меньше. Хотя в коридорах подземелий было весьма холодно. И чертовы брюки липли к лодыжкам.  
  
Я не торопясь дошел до спальни декана и… Задумался, что ли? Почему-то стоял я спиной к двери, опершись на стену. Нашел время размышлять! Тут не размышлять, а действовать нужно! Я снова повернулся к двери. Неважно я себя чувствую, конечно, устал что-то…  
  
И мысли какие-то дурацкие. Что за ерунда?  
Я тряхнул головой и решительно постучал. Дверь открылась практически сразу.  
  
\- Да, мистер Малфой? – удивленно приподнятая бровь.  
Снейп стоял в халате, скрестив руки на груди, и ухмылялся. Нехорошо так ухмылялся. Я сглотнул. Но отступать было уже поздно.  
\- Профессор Снейп, объясните мне, пожалуйста, один параграф… - промямлил я, продолжая топтаться в дверях.  
\- Конечно, _мистер Малфой_ , - кивнул Снейп, отходя от дверного проема и пропуская меня. – Проходите.  
  
Я ведь этого хотела? Так почему мне так не по себе?

 

 

**Глава 12.**

В двери щелкнул замок. Я дернулась.  
Дежа вю.  
Я ведь ни разу не была в этой комнате? Тогда почему?.. Ответ пришел внезапно. Я не была, но Драко-то вполне мог бывать и раньше! Это меня немного успокоило.  
Пока я предавался разным параноидальным мыслям, Снейп, не обращая никакого внимания на мои метания, прошел и сел в кресло. Судя по всему, я оторвал его от чтения. Он небрежно накрыл ноги пледом и взял лежащую рядом раскрытую книгу. Только после этого он снова выжидающе посмотрел на меня.  
  
\- Итак, мистер Малфой?.. – голос его прозвучал достаточно мягко. Не понимаю, что меня так испугало при входе.  
Я быстро проанализировал ситуацию. Можно было придвинуть стул, который стоял у того дальнего столика, но…  
Сейчас и узнаем, где наша не пропадала! Я подошел к Снейпу и непринужденно опустился на пол у его ног.  
  
Если его это и удивило, то он ничем это не показал. Непробиваемый, черт побери! Ну, да сейчас мне это на руку.  
Я открыл свой учебник на той странице, где описывалось интересное мне зелье, и протянул Снейпу, словно невзначай опершись краем руки на его колени, прикрытые пледом.  
Он пробежался глазами по тексту и снова посмотрел на меня. Бровь его опять удивленно изогнулась.  
\- И что вам тут не ясно, мистер Малфой?  
  
Я инстинктивно облизал пересохшие губы, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Судя по слегка расширившимся на мгновение зрачкам, это действие не укрылось от его глаз. Но он также спокойно повторил:  
\- Итак, мистер Малфой, я жду.  
Я ткнула пальцем в середину страницы, окончательно опершись на его колени и даже слегка коснувшись пальцами его ноги.  
\- Вот здесь. Почему нельзя заменить Humulus lupulus на Geum urbanum?  
Видит бог, я весь вечер зубрила эти названия, чтобы не споткнуться в самый неподходящий момент! И второе просто выудила из описания зелья, идущего много дальше в учебнике.  
  
Снейп позволил себе усмехнуться.  
\- Что за глупости, мистер Малфой. Я от вас такого не ожидал. Неужели вы не понимаете, что главным в использовании семейства Moraceae является именно лупулин. А в Geum urbanum, - он поморщился, - нет даже изокверцитрина. Вам ясно?  
  
Мне хотелось сказать, что я перестала понимать еще на первых паре слов, но я благоразумно промолчала. Так глупо умереть я всегда успею.  
Вместо этого я опустила голову, символизируя этим жестом признание своей глупости и преклонение перед величием зельевара. На самом деле я лихорадочно продумывала свои дальнейшие действия и кусала бледные губы, чтобы они выглядели соблазнительными.  
  
Мои мысли прервал раздраженный голос Снейпа:  
\- И долго вы собираетесь так сидеть?!  
Я подняла голову и, слегка приоткрыв губы, просипела (предполагая, естественно, сказать с придыханием):  
\- А… а можно мне немного позаниматься тут, у вас?  
  
Всё-таки его можно удивить! Я всегда это знала!  
По крайней мере, Снейп закашлялся и кивнул. При этом он, правда, как-то неприятно усмехнулся, но если обращать внимание на все его гримасы… Должен же он как-то имидж свой поддерживать!  
  
Я взял у него свой учебник, он вернулся к своей книге. Я остался у его ног, но он, похоже, и не возражал. Потянулись долгие минуты…  
  
***  
  
Честно говоря, задница уже порядком замерзла от постоянного соприкосновения с холодным полом, а от двери дуло. А никаких сдвигов в соблазнении Снейпа не происходило. Стараясь не обращать внимания на замерзшую пятую точку и болезненность неудобной позы, я не отрываясь пялилась в книжку и просчитывала свои ходы.  
  
Рука моя уже несколько минут лежала на коленях у Снейпа. Я словно случайно опять оперлась на него, да так руку и оставила. Шелест страниц перемежался с легким касанием языком верхней губы и элегантным убиранием челки с глаз.  
  
Но всё было напрасно. Снейп словно забыл о моем существовании. Я решил переходить к более радикальным действиям. В конце концов, даже если он сейчас выгонит меня взашей, это будет лучше, чем сидеть на холодном полу, отмораживая жизненно необходимые органы, и уж явно не хуже, чем затекшая шея.  
  
Я слегка сжал пальцами его колено и начал его поглаживать, изображая всем своим видом, что делаю это машинально, в глубокой задумчивости.  
  
Снейп не выдержал уже через несколько минут.  
\- Не пора ли вам в гостиную, мистер Малфой? – спросил он, не делая, однако, попыток остановить мою руку. Ободренный этим, я поднял на него взгляд и помотал головой.  
\- Это почему же? – деланно удивился он.  
  
«Вот это самообладание, - восхищенно подумала я. – Теперь ясно, почему именно он – двойной шпион. И это притом, что моя рука уже продвинулась несколько выше колена».  
\- Я хотел бы стать лучшим учеником по зельям, а для этого надо много заниматься, - пожал я плечами, продвигая руку еще немного выше.  
  
\- Да что вы говорите, _мистер Малфой_ , - усмехнулся Снейп и двумя пальцами сжал мой подбородок, принуждая смотреть ему прямо в глаза.  
Вот тут мне стало действительно не по себе. Глаза его смеялись. Но смехом это можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой.  
  
«Так, наверно, чувствует себя мышь, охотившаяся за червяком и столкнувшаяся с тем, что это хвост змеи», - пронеслось у меня в голове.  
  
Снейп ухмыльнулся и, отпустив мой подбородок, перехватил руку, застывшую в дебрях пледа.  
\- Посмотрим, что я могу сделать для ваших оценок. Сначала надо разобраться, что вы уже умеете…  
Он ловко переместил мою руку, зажатую в его сильных пальцах, словно в тисках, под плед и снова ухмыльнулся, выжидающе глядя на меня.  
  
М-да… И кто здесь кого решил удивлять?

 

 

**Глава 13.**

Под пледом на нем ничего не было. То есть, халат, конечно, на нем был, но вот под руку он мне почему-то не попался. Зато прямо под моей ладонью оказался его уже полностью вставший член.  
Да… дежа вю меня не оставляет.  
  
«Впрочем, разве не этого ты хотела? – снова обратилась я к себе. – И нечего так нервничать, если ожидания оправдываются. Глупо так истерить».  
Успокоив себя таким образом, я уже привычным жестом обхватила ствол члена, расположив руку так, чтобы большой палец опирался на нежную головку. Но, сделав пару движений, я поняла, что что-то мешает. Вероятно, грубая шерсть пледа. Видимо, Снейп думал так же, потому что он недовольно мотнул головой и отдернул плед, сбросив его с ног.  
  
Вот уж спасибо! Просто сама непосредственность этот Снейп.  
  
Конечно, я уже подробно изучила себя, но это, скажем так, было совсем с другого угла зрения. А с Люциусом… было темно. И он спал. Я вздохнула. Точнее будет сказать, я думала, что он спал.  
  
Я поднял глаза и взглянул в лицо профессору. Он улыбался. Никогда бы не подумал, что можно _так_ неприятно улыбаться. И с чего это я решил, что он интересный мужчина? Ничего интересного в нем нет. И не урод, и в то же время отталкивающий вид. Наверное, это из-за его таких гримас. Или общей неопрятности.  
  
Впрочем, уже довольно поздно выяснять, что в нем не так. Если сейчас просто встать и уйти, можно лишиться не только баллов.  
На тему того, что мне могут не дать уйти, я старалась не думать.  
«Сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре – это не сложно», - оптимистично решила я и принялась легко ласкать пальцами член, не отрывая взгляда от глаз профессора.  
\- Это всё, на что вы способны, мистер Малфой? – ехидно спросил Снейп, слегка склонив голову набок.  
  
Неожиданно для себя я разозлилась. Этот гад ведет себя так, словно я у него на отработке! Понятно, конечно, к чему он ведет, но тут он будет удивлен. Зачёт в этом я уже получила. И мне наплевать, что он так насмешливо на меня смотрит, я и так отморозила себе, всё, что только можно!  
  
Я поменял позу, встав на колени между его ног, и устроился поудобнее, упершись второй рукой на его колено. Затем, приказав себе больше не смотреть ему в лицо, наклонился, коснувшись губами головки.  
  
Да уж, а мыть-то надо не только голову. Хотя и голову тоже. Я едва не отпрянул, но рука нетерпеливо легла на мой затылок. И я смирился. Обхватив губами головку, я слегка коснулся кожи зубами. Снейп вздрогнул, но только сильнее надавил мне на голову.  
  
«Никакого разнообразия, - уныло думал я, водя языком вокруг головки и спускаясь ниже. – Видимо, переспать мне не грозит и в этом теле тоже. Жаль. Было бы интересно».  
  
Снейп глухо застонал, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
«Ага, - злорадно подумала я, принимаясь свободной рукой несильно сжимать яички, перекатывая их в руках. – Проняло-таки. Ничего, пять минут позора – и я свободна».  
  
Но когда на языке стало чуть-чуть солено, Снейп внезапно оттолкнул меня.  
Я, ничего не понимая, растянулась на полу. Тем временем он резко вскочил и, схватив меня за шкирку как котенка, протащил по каменному полу до дивана, на который и бросил так, что я стукнулся головой о подлокотник.  
  
Приглушенно прорычав что-то, Снейп подтянул меня за пояс так, что я оказался стоящим на коленях и локтях.  
«Быстро, однако», - успела удивленно подумать я.  
  
***  
  
Одним рывком Снейп стянул с меня брюки до середины и провел ногтем по ягодице. Я рефлекторно ойкнул. Он снова что-то прошипел, и палец спустился ниже.  
«А как же смазка?», - хотел уже спросить я, но не успел. Снейп резко надавил и ввел палец. Тут пришел мой черед шипеть. Только уже от боли.  
  
Снейп не обращал внимания на то, как меня потрясывает, продолжая второй рукой цепко держать меня за талию. Через несколько мгновений боль слегка поутихла, но тут он коснулся чего-то пальцем. Я предполагал, что должно быть приятно. Но это…  
  
В глазах потемнело, и я лишь смог судорожно выдохнуть. Возбуждения не было. Но член моментально встал, словно и не имел ко мне никакого отношения.  
Я слышал, как Снейп усмехнулся. Боль пронзила меня снова. Судя по всему, он ввел второй палец.  
  
Дальше я уже плохо соображала. Резкая смена ощущений оказалась не по силам моей нежной тушке. Сухие пальцы словно раздирали меня на части, но при этом приносили некоторое удовольствие. Я что-то говорила, стонала…  
  
Наконец, пальцы сменились чем-то менее сухим, но и менее гибким. Мне пришлось выгнуться, чтобы снизить боль. С этим движением пришло неожиданное приятное томление. Снейп, начав медленно двигаться, провел рукой по моей спине под рубашкой.  
  
Я потянулся было за ласковой рукой, но твердые ногти впились мне в бедро.  
\- Стой нормально, сколько раз говорить, - зло прошипел мужчина, продолжая двигаться.  
Он больше не коснулся меня ни разу.  
  
Впрочем, я быстро смирился с тем, что «первый раз не больно не бывает».  
Через несколько весьма энергичных фрикций Снейп что-то неразборчиво прохрипел и сильно впился ногтями в мои ягодицы. Я вскрикнула от неожиданности, но он не обратил внимания. Постояв еще немного без движения, он резко вышел, заставив меня всхлипнуть, и встал.  
  
\- Одевайся, - слегка хрипловатым голосом сказал он.  
Я неловко натянул брюки, которые тут же прилипли к телу, и поднял на него глаза.  
Халат был уже снова запахнут, а в руках он держал палочку, направленную прямо на меня.  
«Опаньки, - пронеслось в моей голове. – Обливейт. Это если повезет».  
  
Снейп закатил глаза, глядя, как меня начинает трясти.  
\- О Мерлин, какая дура, - простонал о чем-то Снейп глядя куда-то в потолок и добавил:  
\- Впрочем, на сегодня хватит. Уже не смешно.  
Он спрятал палочку и толкнул меня к двери. Я повиновался.  
  
Уже у самых дверей он грубо развернул меня лицом к себе и прошипел, наклонившись так, что едва не касался меня своим носом:  
\- И запомните, я _не сплю_ со своими учениками, как бы вам этого не хотелось.  
  
С этими словами я совсем перестала что-либо понимать.  
Это был намек на то, чтобы я молчал или что?  


 

 

**Глава 14.**

Я побрела к гостиной Слизерина, незаметно для себя ускоряя шаг от пронизывающего холода. Что за глупая идея была нарядиться в шелк!  
Не дойдя всего несколько метров до комнат, я остановилась.  
Учебник! Я оставила учебник в комнате Снейпа!  
  
Преодолев секундное замешательство, я двинулась дальше. Ну и что, можно подумать, больше нигде учебник взять нельзя. Обойдусь как-нибудь.  
Нет уж, пока не пойму, что он имел ввиду, я к этому психопату ни ногой! Перебьюсь как-нибудь без учебника.  
  
Я доковыляла до комнаты и упала на постель. Соседи уже спали. А у меня не было сил даже раздеться. Хотя внутренний голос упорно советовал принять душ. Горячий. И почистить зубы. И… всё тело болело, но это была ерунда по сравнению с тем, как гудела голова от возникающих одним за другим вопросов.  
Вдруг всё стало на места. Картинка сошлась. Я глухо застонала в подушку.  
  
Господи, ну правда, почему я такая дура?  
Неужели трудно было догадаться, что человек, владеющий окклюменцией, даже не задумается, прежде, чем использовать в такой двусмысленной ситуации!  
  
Наверное, он и на самом деле не спит с учениками. Даже жаль.  
Остается еще надежда на оргии у Упивающихся Смертью… Стоп! А вот это мне узнавать уже совершенно не хочется! Для меня экстрима уже до конца года хватит.  
  
Хотя… Что там он говорил про «хватит на сегодня»? Может, он меня шантажировать будет? Даже подумать страшно. Меня передернуло. Хорошего понемножку, а такого… Лучше совсем чуть-чуть.  
Но как же всё-таки он залез ко мне в мозги? Ведь я ничего не почувствовала. И палочки он не доставал…  
  
Так вот что значила та фраза про « _сколько раз говорить_ »!  
И вот почему он не стал накладывать «Обливейт»! Интересно, сколько раз он его накладывал, прежде, чем ему надоел его личный «День Сурка»?  
Или, лучше сказать, «Вечер Хорька».  
  
Я истерично засмеялась. Кажется, даже кого-то разбудил. То ли Кребба, то ли Гойла. Кто их в темноте разберет? Мне было уже не важно.  
Меня мучил совсем другой вопрос. Что теперь будет? Расскажет ли Снейп Дамблдору? И что со мной сделают? Выгонят из школы? Упекут в больницу?  
  
Ох, други, убейте меня не больно…  
Спать совершенно не хотелось. Наверное, именно поэтому я даже не заметил как заснул.  
  
***  
  
Утро началось отвратительно. И это еще притом, что около моей кровати не стоял Дамблдор с лимонными дольками или авроры с дементором подмышкой. Хоть это и странно. Даже думать не хочется, что задумал этот дважды шпион.  
И всё-таки начало дня желало лучшего.  
  
Во-первых, я заснула в одежде. И, как оказалось, еще и в туфлях. И всё бы ничего, мне уже приходилось засыпать в одежде, но скользкий шелк прилип к мокрому и грязному телу, а общее состояние было такое, словно я пила всю ночь.  
  
«Наверное, на улице опять дождь», - машинально подумала я, потирая виски. Иначе почему _так_ плохо?  
Я поплелась в ванную комнату, оттолкнув по дороге Кребба. Только вот таких удивленных взглядов мне не хватало!  
  
«Хорошо, что они не гриффиндорцы, - размышляла я, пока ожесточенно чистила зубы. – Иначе было бы не отвязаться от расспросов. А эти… может, и не спросят ничего».  
  
Я выплюнул пасту. Раковина окрасилась розовым. От крови. Моей крови.  
Настроение это мне не улучшило.  
Не обращая никакого внимания на деликатный стук в дверь, я встал под душ. Так, сначала горячий. А теперь холодный. Б-р-р!  
  
В голове немного прояснилось. Я еще немного постоял под больно бьющими по нежной коже струями и вылез на холодный пол.  
Оставалось только порадоваться, что свежее белье и брюки я предусмотрительно взял с собой в ванную. Вытираясь перед зеркалом, я смог внимательно рассмотреть себя во весь рост. Да уж, нежным любовником Снейпа точно не назовешь.  
  
Интересно, а откуда вот этот синяк, что-то я такого не помню…  
Я досадливо поморщилась. Неожиданно всплыли все вечерние размышления и неутешительные выводы.  
  
На завтрак я решила не идти. Хватит и того, что Зелья никто отменять не собирался.  
Я наконец-то освободила ванную для одноклассников и снова легла на кровать.  
День обещал быть долгим.  
  
К моему сожалению, завтрак прошел у студентов очень быстро, и уже пора было идти на занятия. Я мысленно радовалась тому, что Зелья стояли не первым уроком.  
  
«На Поттера нарваться, что ли? – тоскливо думал я, тащась по лестнице к классу МакГонагалл. – Чтобы уж всё разом – и отпустило».  
Мои размышления были прерваны самым недопустимым образом – кто-то цепко ухватил меня за руку чуть выше локтя. Я чуть не заорал от неожиданности. Не то, чтобы я такой уж недотрога, просто воспоминания о последних прикосновениях только-только прокручивались в голове, а тут…  
  
\- Мистер Малфой, можно с вами поговорить?  
Я медленно обернулся, уже зная, кого увижу. Такой противный голос был один в школе.  


 

 

**Глава 15.**

Амбридж.  
Я скорчил самую милую улыбку, на которую был способен в это адское утро, и обернулся к этой жертве неудачной трансфигурации. Ссориться с будущим директором не входило в мои планы.  
  
\- Да, профессор Амбридж? – кисло спросил я, продолжая натянуто улыбаться.  
\- Милый мальчик, - протянула она, не отпуская моей руки. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я, как ты, наверное, знаешь, знакома с твоим отцом. Так вот, он всегда говорил, что на тебя можно положиться…  
  
«Тётенька, можно не сегодня?! – мысленно взмолился я, старательно следя за тем, чтобы приклеенная улыбка не соскользнула с лица. – Именно сегодня я совершенно не способен слушать ни про какие «положиться»!»  
Но свои молитвы я благоразумно оставила при себе. Вместо этого я наклонила голову, изображая самую высшую степень заинтересованности.  
  
\- Мистер Малфой, вы не могли бы… - она воровато оглянулась и, дернув меня за рукав, заставила наклониться ниже.  
Я постаралась сдержать гримасу отвращения. Я же не виновата, что с детства ненавижу земноводных! И в памяти плотно застряли слова о том, что от них появляются бородавки.  
  
\- Мистер Малфой, - шепотом повторила она мне на ухо. – Не могли бы вы проследить за мистером Поттером?  
Первой моей мыслью было с праведным гневом вырвать руку из её цепкой лапки и, с истеричным воплем «а не пошли бы вы… к Снейпу… вечером!», броситься в класс, куда я и так опаздывал.  
  
Но я заставила себя глубоко вздохнуть и досчитать про себя до десяти.  
Что я теряю? В общем-то, ничего. Амбридж всё равно будет работать в школе до конца года. Можно было бы, конечно, подстроить так, чтобы она переломала себе все конечности, упав с лестницы.  
Но, во-первых, это уже где-то было, а во-вторых, имелись некоторые сложности в приведении этого плана в действие.  
  
А что я приобретаю? Несомненно, самым большим плюсом было то, что я смогу бывать рядом с Поттером и не вызывать подозрений. Ненужных подозрений.  
А там… неужели я не найду какого-нибудь способа, чтобы сыграть на струнах души Мальчика-который-Выжил?  
  
«Главное, будь осторожнее, - снова влез внутренний голос. – А то как-то у тебя пока не очень с этими струнами».  
Я отмахнулся от надоедливого внутреннего голоса и снова воззрился на Амбридж. Она стояла в ожидании моего ответа.  
  
Короче, в этом что-то было. Поэтому я решительно кивнул головой и с облегчением проследил за тем, как Амбриджа снова отступает куда-то в тень.  
«Вот ведь мымра!», - успеваю с горечью подумать я, когда понимаю, что на Трансфигурацию я всё-таки опоздал.  
  
***  
  
«Самое обидное, - думал я, неторопливо возвращаясь в замок с Ухода за магическими существами, - что я думал, будто у слизеринцев с гриффиндорцами все занятия общие. Ан нет. Эти чертовы гриффиндорцы спокойненько себе идут сейчас заниматься на урок Травологии вместе с Райвенкло, а мы…»  
  
Увы. Меня бедную ждали Зелья. И Снейп.  
Я, естественно, понимала, что скрываться от декана своего собственного факультета долго не получится. Но вот так сразу…  
Мне даже в голову не приходило подумать о том, что у слизеринцев Зелий больше, чем на других факультетах.  
Впрочем, я оптимистично решила, что перед смертью не надышишься, и вошла в класс.  
  
Похоже, медленнее меня до класса добирался только сам Снейп. С другой стороны, это вполне в его репертуаре.  
К сожалению, идея прийти так поздно была не настолько блестящей, каковой казалась мне в начале.  
Всё бы хорошо, но свободное место осталось только за первым столом. Там сидел какой-то незнакомый мне хаффлпаффец. Судя по всему, с плохой реакцией, раз оказался за первым столом. Я, конечно, мог бы выгнать кого-нибудь из слизеринцев. Например, Кребба. Но лишние усилия для моей исстрадавшейся тушки были просто не под силу. Поэтому я с мрачным видом села на оставленное мне место и принялась медленно готовиться к уроку. Не хотелось делать достоянием скучающих учеников то, что учебника у меня нет.  
  
Наконец, мои мучения кончились. Дверь распахнулась.  
В класс вихрем ворвался профессор Снейп. Я опустила голову, пристально разглядывая собственное домашнее задание. Когда я осмелилась чуть поднять глаза, я увидела перед собой свой учебник.  
Он лежал на столе, словно я сам его туда положил. Это одновременно и радовало, и пугало. Мне ли не знать, как любит профессор Снейп писать в учебниках?  
  
Интересно, что там?  
Весь урок я просидел как на иголках, но так и не открыл книгу. Для выполнения работы учебник нужен не был, а я не настолько хорошо владею лицом, чтобы читать разные компрометирующие записи на уроке, да еще и сидя за первым столом!  
  
Еле дождавшись конца урока, я бросился вон из класса. Оказавшись один в каком-то полутемном коридоре, я осторожно открыл учебник.  
Ничего.  
Я перетряхнул весь учебник, пролистал от корки до корки, заглянул под обложку.  
Ничего.  
\- Снейп, какая же ты сволочь! – с чувством сказал я.  
За моей спиной раздался приглушенный смешок.

 

 

**Глава 16.**

Я стремительно обернулся. Черт! Разговаривать вслух посреди коридора – что может быть глупее? А если это Снейп? Или Амбридж?  
Передо мной стоял Поттер. Час от часу не легче.  
  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен так нелицеприятно отозваться о своем декане, Малфой, - насмешливо произнес он, подходя ко мне ближе.  
  
Я на мгновение замешкался, но потом вспомнил, что лучшая защита – это нападение.  
\- А что здесь делаешь ты, Поттер? Да еще один?  
Честно говоря, я не предполагала услышать откровенный ответ на свой вопрос, скорее еще пару колкостей – и можно было расходиться. Но Поттер только пожал плечами.  
\- Иду к Амбридж. У меня взыскание. Не помнишь?  
Я вспомнила. И вспомнила не только про взыскание, но и про то, _какое_ оно будет.  
Мысли мои заметались. Что делать? Предупредить?  
А как?  
  
Наконец, я нашлась.  
\- Когда освободишься после взыскания, спроси у Ге… Грейнджер про маринованные щупальца растопырника, - сказала я, стараясь выглядеть как можно более беспечным и незаинтересованным.  
Хватит и того, что чуть не назвал Гермиону по имени!  
  
Поттер посмотрел на меня так, словно я сам был растопырник. Причем с щупальцами и, как вариант, маринованный.  
Меня это начало раздражать. Голова с утра болела не переставая, на ужин я практически опоздала. На завтрак не ходила… Снейп – загадочный как кирпич, и эта противная жаба. А теперь еще и Поттер смотрит, словно я ему денег должен.  
Ну что за идиот!  
  
Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти. Слишком устал. Даже лень что-то придумывать. Но его пальцы вцепляются мне в плечо. Да что они все, сговорились, что ли?!  
Я выдергиваю руку и шиплю сквозь зубы:  
\- Потом поговорим, Поттер. На взыскание опоздаешь.  
  
Он удивляется. Отшатывается от меня, словно это я хватал его за руку или что еще похуже.  
\- О чем поговорим, Малфой?  
Я наконец-то принимаю решение. В крайнем случае, всегда можно сказать, что ему это привиделось. Или прислышалось. Я не сильна в галлюцинациях.  
  
\- О том, что не все такие, какими они кажутся, - я делаю паузу и, видя растерянное лицо гриффиндорца, добавляю, - Не всё делится на черное и белое.  
  
Я ухожу.  
Уже вернувшись в комнату и умываясь перед сном, я понимаю, что он всё равно мог понять мои слова не так. Он мог подумать, что я говорю о Блэке, о Снейпе…  
Да о ком угодно.  
Он же такой параноик!  
\- Да, Драко, - вздыхаю я, глядя в зеркало. – Похоже, ты сам становишься параноиком.  
  
***  
  
В последующие дни ничего не изменилось.  
Амбридж взялась за учителей, став официально инспектором, и всё остальное практически спустила на тормозах. Мне она, по крайней мере, почти на глаза не попадалась. И то хлеб. Без неё проблем хватает.  
  
Поттер ходил с покрасневшей рукой и злобно зыркал в мою сторону, когда я пыталась его подразнить. Впрочем, его непроходимость меня не удивляла.  
А вот молчаливое равнодушие Снейпа злило и пугало. Мне не хотелось думать о том, что именно творится в его голове, когда он практически игнорировал меня.  
  
И это зная мою тайну! Я металась между тем, чтобы пустить всё по течению и на авось, и тем, чтобы откровенно поговорить с ним. Естественно, второе мне нравилось гораздо больше, потому что сидеть сложа руки не в моих правилах.  
Наконец, в субботу я решилась. В этот раз к выбору одежды я подошла серьезнее. Хотя бы в том, что брюки выбрал шерстяные. И мантию прихватил. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
Мысль написать на груди «Забирай всё, гад ползучий!» отмела как совершенно несостоятельную. Гораздо труднее было убедить себя, что татуировка на заднице – «Обливейт – не выход!», тоже совершенно бессмысленна.  
В общем, я была готова.  
  
В этот раз я решила выйти не так поздно. Наверное, в надежде, что вернуться удастся тоже пораньше. В любом случае, я оптимистично выбрала именно этот день из-за того, что следующий – воскресение.  
Я шла и продумывала, что скажу профессору. Точнее, что спрошу. Конечно, я понимала, что мои жалкие потуги на «начнем всё с начала» и «подпишем пакт о ненападении» скорее всего провалятся. Но, как известно, не попробуешь, не узнаешь.  
  
«И попробуешь - не узнаешь», - это я совершенно некстати вспомнила про Обливейт.  
Получается, что даже свой первый раз в этом теле я не помню.  
«Зато можешь быть точно уверена, что это было ужасно», - утешил внутренний голос.  
  
Когда до комнат Снейпа осталось едва ли два поворота, меня грубо толкнули вбок. Я слишком задумалась, поэтому поздно сообразила, что происходит. Когда оказалась плотно прижатой к стене.  
Вот тут я окончательно поняла, что меня уже не вылечат.  
\- П-поттер? – только и смогла промямлить я.

 

 

**Глава 17.**

К сожалению, мне недоступно искусство изящно падать в обморок. И вообще, терять сознание в присутствии кого-то из этих сумасшедших… Но тут мне нестерпимо захотелось соскользнуть по стенке на пол. Но Поттер держал крепко.  
«Бить что ли будет? - пронеслось в голове. – Но за что? Я ничего особенного не делал».  
  
Память услужливо подкинула насмешки над новым вратарем гриффиндорцев – Уизли, и ехидные рожицы, которые я корчила просто от скуки.  
Неужели за это? Что за зверство!  
  
\- Что тебе надо, Поттер? – слабо пискнула я, пытаясь вжаться глубже в стену.  
Он сощурился.  
\- Малфой, сегодня Гермиона мне дала настойку щупалец растопырника…  
  
Он выжидающе замолчал, а я испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение и даже рассмеялся. Прозвучало, правда, это немного нервно и жутковато в подземельях.  
\- Так вот в чем дело? - ухмыльнулась я. – Ты ловишь меня ночью в коридоре, чтобы сказать «спасибо»? Не за что, Поттер. Вот если бы ты сразу воспользовался моим советом, а так…  
  
Я хотела уйти, но Поттер не ослабил хватки.  
\- Я хочу знать, зачем ты решил мне помочь. А еще понять, что значили твои слова, Малфой. И пока не скажешь, будешь стоять тут.  
Я снова занервничала. Но решила состроить саму невинность, вдруг прокатит. А там придумаю что-нибудь получше.  
  
\- Поттер, я предлагал тебе дружбу еще на первом курсе, - напомнила я. – Ты сам отказался. А ведь я тебя понимаю и верю тебе.  
Да уж. Еще чуть-чуть и я сама поверю в это.  
\- Ты веришь, что Волдеморт возродился? – поразился он и тут же помрачнел. – Еще бы, твой отец тоже был там, на кладбище.  
  
\- А вот отца моего не тронь, - резко ответила я. – Ты ничего не знаешь. Он очень уважаемый (в кругу своей семьи, - добавила я про себя) человек. И ты прекрасно знаешь сам - то, что он там был - ничего еще не значит. Каждому своя роль.  
Я осталась очень довольна последними словами. Так туманно и неоднозначно - хоть голову сломай! Но Поттеру, видимо, такая интеллектуальная задумка была не по силам.  
  
Он пригнулся еще ниже ко мне и прошептал:  
\- Как Снейп, да?  
Мне пришлось очень напрячься, чтобы понять, о чем он спрашивает. В голове была только мысль о том, что он наклонился достаточно близко, чтобы от одного неловкого движения мы соприкоснулись губами.  
  
\- Да, - прошептал я наконец практически ему в рот и чуть не скончалась от волнения на месте. Однако, судя по всему, Гарри ничего интимного в этой близости не находил.  
  
Он раздраженно передернул плечами и снова прошептал:  
\- Ты об этом хотел со мной поговорить, да?  
Ответить я не успела.  
\- Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой! Что вы тут делаете? – раздался рядом вкрадчивый голос.  
  
Поттер инстинктивно отскочил от меня и испуганно оглянулся. Разумеется, это был Снейп. Нет, не так. Это был очень злой Снейп.  
  
***  
  
\- Минус 20 баллов Гриффиндору и отработка завтра вечером, мистер Поттер. Минус 5 баллов Слизерин и отработка сейчас, мистер Малфой, - Снейп ухватил меня за плечо, словно я могла куда-то убежать.  
  
«У меня скоро не рука, а сплошной синяк будет», - пробурчала я под нос.  
Снейп хотел что-то сказать, но ему не дал это сделать Поттер.  
\- Почему так несправедливо, профессор Снейп? – возмутился он.  
\- А что, вы хотите отработку прямо сейчас, мистер Поттер? – ехидно спросил его Снейп, не отпуская, тем не менее, меня. – А то могу устроить.  
  
\- Нет, - моментально стушевался Гарри. – Я только что был на отработке у Амбридж. На сегодня мне хватит, пожалуй. Я спросил про баллы. Почему с Малфоя вы сняли меньше?  
«Вот идиот, - тоскливо думала я. – Уверен, что перед ним два шпиона в стане Волдеморта, которые рискуют своей жизнью, и ноет из-за каких-то баллов. Что за мелочность!»  
  
Снейп снова ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мистер Малфой, в отличие от вас, Поттер, - протянул он, неприятно улыбаясь, - сейчас находится недалеко от гостиной своего факультета. И, как вариант, шел к себе в комнату. А вот вы, Поттер, этим похвастаться не можете.  
  
Поттер стоял на месте, раздумывая, видимо, признать правоту Снейпа или нет. Но профессор зельеварения не был намерен ждать.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Поттер, - скривился он и дернул меня за собой. – Постарайтесь без приключений дойти до вашей спальни.  
Мне ничего не оставалось, как проследовать вместе с деканом к его комнатам. Впрочем, я туда и собиралась.  
  
Оглянуться и посмотреть еще раз на Поттера я не рискнула. Снейп и так практически выворачивал мне руку.  
В комнате он тщательно запер дверь и только после этого повернулся ко мне.  
\- А теперь ответьте мне, мисс, - прошипел он, - Какого черта вы виснете на Поттере?

 

 

**Глава 18.**

\- Я?! – совершенно искренне поразилась я, игнорируя обращение «мисс». – Да этот ваш Поттер сам на мне виснет!  
\- Не может наш Поттер на тебе виснуть! – рявкнул Снейп. – Ему девочки нравятся!  
  
\- Можно подумать, мне – мальчики, - решила немного съехидничать я. – Мне нравятся сугубо престарелые немытые и грубые профессора.  
\- Я не престарелый, - машинально ответил Снейп, но тут же спохватился. – Что тебе нужно от Поттера?  
\- Спокойно, профессор, - я отступила на несколько шагов. – Мы же с вами на одной стороне.  
\- Да? – саркастично ухмыльнулся Снейп. – И, позвольте узнать, на какой же?  
  
Я задумалась.  
И, правда, мне ведь еще не известны истинные мотивы Снейпа. То есть, я, конечно, была уверена в нем. Но с каждой минутой уверенность моя была всё меньше и меньше.  
  
А этот мерзкий тип стоит передо мной и гнусно так ухмыляется.  
\- Профессор, - жалобно проныла я, почувствовав, что упираюсь спиной в кресло и отступать уже некуда. – Может, мы как-нибудь договоримся?  
\- И как же? – с иронией в голосе протянул Снейп, подходя ближе.  
  
Я упала в кресло и испуганно прикрыла глаза. На всякий случай.  
Надо мной раздался неприятный каркающий смех Снейпа. Я почувствовала, что он оперся руками на подлокотники кресла и склонился, приближаясь к моему лицу.  
  
\- Да какая от тебя может быть польза? – прошелестел его голос. – У тебя слишком много непроверенной и опасной информации, это верно. Но уж больно вся информация запутанная. Словно какое-то галлюциногенное зелье…  
«Это не зелье, это фики», - хотела сказать я, но благоразумно промолчала.  
  
А зельевар тем временем продолжал:  
\- Спать с тобой тоже никакого удовольствия…  
\- Уж прямо-таки и никакого! – не выдержала я и открыла глаза.  
Делать этого совершенно не стоило. Я оказалось нос к носу с раздраженным мужчиной. Но закрывать глаза снова показалось мне глупым. Вместо этого я решила развить тему.  
  
\- Неужели я совсем вам не нравлюсь? – я призывно слегка приоткрыла губы. – А мне показалось…  
\- Показалось ей, - фыркнул Снейп, от резкого движения слегка коснувшись меня носом. – Ты себя в зеркало-то видел?  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
\- Всегда мечтал сказать это Драко… Остается один выход, - снова сменил он тему.  
-Хорошо прочистить тебе мозги.  
  
\- Не пойдет, - быстро ответила я, вжимаясь в кресло. – А что вы Люциусу скажете?  
\- Ты не его сын, - резко сказал Снейп, отодвигаясь.  
\- Возможно, - кивнула я. – Но он этого не знает. А если вы сотрёте мне память – никогда и не узнает.  
  
***  
  
Снейп сел на подлокотник и задумался.  
\- М-да, ситуация, - недовольно сказал он наконец. – Тебя даже для опытов использовать нельзя. Чтобы шкурку не попортить.  
Мне не понравился его голос. Слишком неуверенно он сказал про «шкурку». Судя по всему, это его не особо останавливало.  
  
\- Профессор, а вам я не нравлюсь, или вообще мальчики? – решила я вернуться к знакомой и гораздо более интересующей меня теме.  
\- Я тебе уже говорил, кажется, что я не сплю с учениками, - тяжело вздохнул он.  
\- Неужели повторять по сто раз необходимо не только на уроках? Мне не нравятся ни мальчики, ни девочки.  
  
\- Хорошо, - не стала спорить я и намекать на недвусмысленную ситуацию со мной.  
– Тогда мужчины или женщины?  
Я ждала ответа, затаив дыхание.  
\- Да неважно, - отмахнулся Снейп, думая о чем-то своем. – Секс – это удовлетворение потребности. А кем – не так уж важно.  
  
\- Ладно, - согласилась я, стараясь не выглядеть разочарованной. – Это секс. А любовь? Вы когда-нибудь любили?  
Видимо, я нечаянно наступила на больную мозоль. Снейп что-то еле слышно прошипел и ударил меня по губам. Не сильно, но неожиданно и очень обидно.  
\- Не лезь в то, что не понимаешь, - бросил он мне и резко встал. – А теперь убирайся из моих комнат. Быстро!  
  
Я не пошевелилась.  
\- Вы плохо слышите? – с сарказмом в голосе спросил Снейп, снова поворачиваясь ко мне.  
\- Я могу остаться? – спросила я, хоть голос и предательски дрогнул.  
В голове моей рисовались картины, как я утешаю Снейпа. Нет, Северуса.  
Как он рассказывает мне, в кого был влюблен…  
Потом он изменится. Обязательно изменится. Просто ему так давно не с кем было поговорить…  
  
Я совсем задумалась, поэтому чуть не пропустила момент, когда Снейп схватил меня за шкирку и вытолкнул в коридор.  
Я еще немного постояла у его двери, размышляя, стоит ли начать стучаться. Решив, что такие мексиканские страсти он мне точно не простит, я грустно побрела к себе.

 

 

**Глава 19.**

Ноябрь прошел для меня уныло и отвратительно. К Поттеру мне не удалось приблизиться ни на йоту. Идиот. Он, а не я.  
Ведь я ему ясно сказал, что вынужден скрываться. И что? Он всё равно так же злиться на меня за каждую подколку. А какое лицо у него стало, когда он первый раз услышал песенку про Уизли!  
  
Ну не могла же я ему сказать, что сочиненное Пэнси и Забини было намного хуже! Кто же виноват, что гриффиндорцы все такие нежные. Когда не нужно. А вот чуть не попортить мне лицо после игры – это пожалуйста.  
Конечно, мне не стоило нарываться. Но я разозлилась. Оказывается, несмотря на более медленную метлу, я летаю не хуже Поттера. Но эти преимущества с метлой…  
  
Вообще-то, конечно, у нашей команды метлы лучше, но никому они так не нужны, как ловцу. Я это понял, когда чуть не пропахал землю, пытаясь обогнать Поттера и поймать снитч.  
  
А еще нормальной жизни мешал факт, что «Армия Дамблдора» уже вовсю действует, а я ничего не могу сделать. Ни предупредить, ни поучаствовать. И, как назло, я не помнила расположение этой комнаты. Ну нельзя же от меня требовать знания книги наизусть! Я даже плохо помнила, что именно было в комнате, а это уже непростительно, Поймать Добби и на правах бывшего хозяина?.. Вряд ли получится, Хотя сама мысль об эльфах показалось мне здравой. Только не Добби. Другой.  
  
С профессором Снейпом дела обстояли не лучше. Сначала я заметила, что не могу попасть к нему в комнаты. То есть, даже подойти к ним не могу. Мне не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять – Отвлекающие чары. Причем, похоже, именно на меня. Прямо приятно.  
  
Но в то же время он не ставил мне палки в колеса и до сих пор не сдал Дамблдору. Это утешало. Хоть и не очень сильно. В глубине души я побаивалась Снейпа. Хоть и не могла объяснить себе причины этого. Я не трус, но… опасаюсь.  
Слишком много он обо мне знает. А я даже не знаю, что именно. Обливейт, чтоб его! А спросить страшно. Как я сейчас жалею, что никогда особенно не интересовалась возможностями окклюмента. Читает мысли – надо же! А как глубоко? Картинками или текстом? Как?  
  
Зато в мою светлую (во всех смыслах) голову пришла блестящая идея. По поводу Поттера. Идея пришла уже в декабре, когда замок начали украшать к Рождеству.  
Я вспомнила о том, что Поттеру предстоит первый поцелуй. С Чжоу. Вот бедняжка! Главное теперь - не торопить события. От этого шока Гарри долго не отойдет. А вот если потороплюсь – может очень плохо закончиться.  
  
Наконец, я заметила на лице у Поттера кроме обычной мины вечного мученика и борца за справедливость что-то новое. На мой взгляд, такая мордочка может быть у котенка, который украл сосиску. И виноватое, и удивленное в то же время – как получилось-то?  
По такому выражению бедной на мимику физиономии, я понял, что пришло время действовать.  
  
***  
  
Я отправила записку Поттеру прямо на уроке. Конечно, я рисковала, но другого способа не было. Никому и в голову не придет посылать важную информацию вот так, на глазах у всех. А всякие записки – никто ничего и не подумает.  
  
Я, правда, не учла умения Поттера владеть лицом. Точнее, полного отсутствия этого умения. Но не зря я выбрал именно Историю магии для передачи записки. Грейнджер была слишком занята тем, чтобы записать всё почерком, который разберут скучающий Поттер и спящий Уизли. Так что Уизли был тоже нейтрализован профессором Биннсом.  
  
Поттер медленно обернулся и едва заметно кивнул головой. Я слегка расслабился. Первый этап пройден.  
  
Сразу после скучнейшего занятия я развил кипучую деятельность.  
Первым делом я стащила одну ветку омелы и повесила в том коридоре, который выбрала для встречи. Он был достаточно далеко и от Подземелий (мне еще не хватало, чтобы Снейп опять проходил мимо), и от Башни Гриффиндора (Грейнджер с Уизли меня не вдохновляли). В последний момент я отказалась и от Астрономической Башни (слишком много пошлых ассоциаций из фиков), и от Башни Райвенкло (с моим везением вполне вероятно было нарваться там на эту Чанг. Или на подружек её).  
  
Я не стал никак особо одеваться – Поттер всё равно не поймет. Но волновался я почище, чем до этого. Еще бы! Нервная надежда волшебного мира – это вам не Упивающиеся смертью и двойные шпионы…  
  
До самой последней минуты я думал, что Поттер не придет. Слишком поздно – до отбоя всего полчаса. Да и в малознакомом месте. Встреча с врагом всей жизни. Почти как Волдеморт. Только рядом. Утешала лишь мысль, что любопытство должно быть сильнее всех предубеждений. Тем более, что у него есть мантия-невидимка.  
Я вспомнила об этой мантии и напрягла слух. Так и есть. Если, конечно, не показалось. В общем-то, проверить не помешает.  
  
Я негромко сказала, никуда в общем не обращаясь:  
\- Поттер, покажись.  
Вот было бы глупо стоять так посреди коридора и повторять как мантру эту фразу. Но мне неожиданно повезло.  
  
Где-то слева раздалось едва слышное шуршание, и мне предстал слегка смущенный и очень удивленный Поттер.  
\- Откуда… - громко начал он, но я прервал его театральным жестом, приложив палец к губам и оглянувшись по сторонам.  
Глупо, конечно, но действует. Поттер тоже оглянулся и продолжил уже шепотом:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про мантию-невидимку?  
  
Я позволил себе усмехнуться.  
\- Ты еще спроси, откуда я знаю про дом Сириуса Блека и Орден Феникса, - небрежно бросил я.  
Это я, конечно, зря сказал. Потому как глаза у Поттера совсем круглые стали, и он довольно сильно стукнул меня об стену, снова прижимая спиной к ней.  
Что за мода такая? То трясут, то руки выламывают!  
Впрочем, я знаю, как это использовать. На всякий случай мысленно попрощавшись со всеми, кто мне дорог в этом мире (на это много времени не ушло), я сказал:  
\- Я вообще много чего знаю. Например, что ты не умеешь целоваться…  
  
Самого большого труда стоило подавить реакцию организма зажмурить глаза и прикрыть голову руками. На всякий случай.  
Но моя малфоевская гордость этого не позволила.  
  
Дура она.

 

 

**Глава 20.**

Таких ошалевших глаз я не видела давно. И прямо скажем, никогда. А если учесть, что глаза были за очками… И принадлежали Гарри Поттеру. И дело вовсе не в том, что это знаменитый Мальчик-который-выжил, а в том, что он явно сильнее меня. И в более выгодном положении.  
  
«Сейчас ка-ак врежет, - тоскливо подумал я. – Глаз подобьет, не иначе. Или нос сломает. Как я ему. Чёрт, этого еще не было… и не будет. Хотя… если он мне сейчас, то я ему – точно!»  
  
Тут я поняла, что Поттер ничего не предпринимает. Просто тупо на меня пялится.  
\- Поттер, - говорю я ему проникновенно. – Я очень многое знаю. И то, что я точно целуюсь лучше тебя, не самая страшная тайна, поверь мне.  
Вместо того, чтобы сразу повестись, этот ненормальный только сильнее вцепился мне в плечи и прошептал:  
\- А какая самая страшная?  
  
Тьфу, идиот!  
Я ненавязчиво притянула его за талию к себе. Боже мой, какой неиспорченный мальчик! Даже не дернулся. Доверчивый.  
Откуда-то начали всплывать огрызки совести. Словно я собираюсь маленького обидеть.  
  
\- Самую страшную я тебе не скажу. Не имею права. Но вот то, что ночь тебе предстоит тяжелая – это я знаю. Зато рождество проведешь с крестным.  
Вот тут-то он дернулся. Но я держал крепко.  
\- Так что, - прошептал я, притягивая его еще ближе. – Боишься проверить, прав ли я насчет поцелуев?  
  
Он неопределенно пожал плечами. Взгляд при этом у него был отсутствующим. Судя по всему, продолжает думать о Сириусе и обещанной ночи.  
Вот ведь дернула меня за язык нелегкая!  
\- Так что? – снова повторил я.  
\- Сам подумай, - вздохнул Поттер, и глаза его на мгновение сфокусировались на мне и снова затуманились. – Где мы найдем девушку, которая согласится поцеловаться и с тобой, и со мной, а потом еще скажет, с кем больше понравилось?  
  
Я чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения. А я-то думал…  
\- Этот вопрос можно решить и другим путем, - говорю я и делаю вид, что задумываюсь. – И честнее будет. А то еще придется глаза завязывать, чтобы не подыгрывали.  
  
Совсем удивленные глаза стали. И снова на меня смотрит. Даже думать забыл. Это хорошо. Решаю добить окончательно:  
\- Ясно дело, что тебе подыгрывать будут. Ты же у нас герой. Правда, по ряду мнений, слегка не в себе, но на геройство это не влияет. А я… - я притворно вздохнул.  
  
Поттер продолжал тупо на меня пялиться. Не доходит. Придется действовать самому.  
\- Закрой глаза, - почти приказываю я и добавляю: - Ты меня смущаешь, когда так смотришь.  
Он послушно закрывает глаза. Господи, вот святая простота!  
И как он до сих пор жив?  
  
***  
  
Я несколько мгновений вглядываюсь в лицо Поттера. Плохо видно в полумраке, но лицо совсем близко. Глаза плотно закрыты.  
  
«Он меня просто не боится!» – вдруг доходит до меня. Да, хотелось бы мне быть хоть в чем-то так уверенным. Не судьба.  
Ладно, тогда, пожалуй, придется удивить его.  
  
Я потянулась ближе к губам Поттера, но остановилась в нерешительности. Мне еще ни разу не приходилось целовать того, кто к этому не был готов, да еще и не умел толком целоваться.  
  
Чанг я решил не считать.  
Я набрался храбрости и прикоснулся своими губами к его. Глаза Поттера удивленно распахнулись (Мерлин, он так до последнего момента ничего и не понял!), он попытался отскочить от меня. Но я это предвидел, поэтому одна моя рука крепко держала его за талию, а вторую я положил ему на плечо. Не давая Гарри толком ничего сообразить, я немного неловко провела языком по его сжатым губам, принуждая приоткрыть рот.  
Видимо от неожиданности он поддался, и мой язык скользнул по зубам, проникая глубже.  
Сначала мне показалось, что Поттер так и будет стоять, как пыльным мешком по голове стукнутый, но через секунду он словно очнулся и… ответил на мой поцелуй!  
  
Я оторопел и чуть сам не перестал целоваться. Но факт оставался фактом: Поттер снова закрыл глаза и продолжал _сам_ целовать _меня_!  
Не смея поверить своему счастью, я переместил руку с плеча ему на затылок и бережно запустил пальцы в его шевелюру.  
  
Поцелуй захватывал. Я раньше не встречал никого, кто бы с такой страстью отдавался такому простому и почти невинному занятию. Вся неопытность скрашивалась этим жаром. Я почувствовал себя практически вдавленным в стену.  
  
И уже не знал, радоваться этому, или огорчаться.  
Внезапно поцелуй прервался. Гарри немного отодвинулся, не сбрасывая, однако, моих рук. Он тяжело дышал. Впрочем, я тоже. Я начинал чувствовать себя неловко под пристальным взглядом.  
  
\- А мне понравилось, - вдруг заявило это гриффиндорское чудовище. – Может, еще?

 

 

**Глава 21.**

Сказать, что я удивилась – значит, не сказать ничего. Я просто офанарела. И так бы простояла эдаким офанаревшим столбом, но тут он добавляет:  
\- Или ты уже сам проиграть боишься?  
  
Вот такого я стерпеть уже не мог. Забыв о недавнем чувстве неловкости, я снова притянул его к себе поближе и запустил пальцы в лохматую шевелюру.  
  
В этот раз всё проще. Гарри с готовностью слегка приоткрывает губы и закрывает глаза. Я слегка тяну зубами за край его нижней губы. Глаза его снова удивленно распахиваются, но тут же снова прикрываются. Дыхание у него сбивается.  
  
Ага!  
Я забираю его нижнюю губу почти целиком в свой рот и несильно покусываю. Потом провожу языком по местам укусов и скольжу им в его рот. Там с готовностью встречает его язык. Губы уже не безжизненно мягкие, они немного жестковаты и настырны. Но это даже приятно.  
  
Его язык проникает в мой рот и подрагивающими движениями исследует его. Мне приятно и немного щекотно.  
Начинает не хватать дыхания, но вырваться из плена его губ не так-то просто. Я открываю глаза и смотрю на его расслабленное лицо. Ресницы едва подрагивают. Он выглядит таким беззащитным… Это просто сводит с ума. Я пытаюсь освободиться от наваждения и поэтому больно кусаю его за краешек губы. Он вздрагивает и слегка отстраняется.  
  
Мы оба тяжело дышим. Он покраснел. С содроганием думаю, что я, наверное, тоже. На моей коже это не так красиво выглядит. Скорее всего, я покрываюсь пятнами.  
Его опухшие от поцелуя губы притягивают меня как магнит, но, судя по неоднозначным ощущениям в брюках, я хочу уже чего-то большего. Брюки давят.  
Ладони стали немного потные. Хочется убрать руку с талии Поттера и обтереть об штанину. Но нельзя. Так не делается. Рубашка липнет к спине. В коридоре стало сразу как-то жарко.  
  
Что там должно быть дальше? В этот раз вроде бы не должно быть никаких накладок. Поттер сам хочет. Я пока еще не уверен в том, что именно он хочет, но в самом желании я не сомневался. Поцелуй был весьма страстным и недвусмысленным.  
  
Мысли мои лихорадочно метались, я пыталась вспомнить, что нужно делать дальше в подобной ситуации. Как назло, свидание я назначил в коридоре, где не было совершенно никаких условий для того, чтобы продолжить. А сразу стоя… непозволительный экстрим.  
  
Все эти мысли вихрем пролетели у меня в голове, и я решил действовать по обстоятельствам. Тут уж мои познания подвести не должны.  
Так, что там? Поцеловать в шею, спуститься к груди, расстегивая рубашку, потом брюки… Потом…  
  
Я уже собрался приводить свой план в действие, как Поттер сам потянулся к моей шее.  
О боги!  
Я нервно сглотнул и приготовился к поцелую.  
  
***  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы коснуться губами моей шеи, Поттер наклонился к моему уху и прошептал:  
\- Теперь я знаю секрет слизеринцев.  
  
Мне как будто ушат воды на голову вылили. Я вытаращился на этого сумасшедшего, но он выглядел вполне вменяемым и слегка улыбался. Мне так захотелось заорать на него, чтобы стереть эту глупую ухмылку, а еще лучше – ударить.  
Но я лишь тупо повторил:  
\- Секрет слизеринцев?  
  
Ну да, - продолжая улыбаться, Поттер хлопнул меня по плечу. – Я понял, наконец, почему у вас нет проблем с девушками…  
Я хотел патриотично возразить, что не всем слизеринцам нравятся мальчики (например, Миллисенте явно девочки), но не успел.  
  
Поттер продолжил.  
\- У вас нет таких проблем, потому что вы сначала целуетесь друг с другом!  
Я начала было медленно сползать по стенке, но Поттер держал крепко. Похоже, он даже не заметил, что мне подурнело.  
\- Я, конечно, слышал, что так иногда учатся целоваться девочки, - задумчиво пробормотал он, отодвигаясь от меня. – Но не вижу ничего, что помешало бы делать это и мальчикам. В любом случае, спасибо, Малфой. Похоже, теперь я смогу удивить Чжоу.  
  
Что?! Я резко перестал скользить по стенке. От возмущения, видимо.  
Нет, мой отец не попадёт в Азкабан. Туда попаду я. Потому что сейчас убью этого идиота. Причем без помощи палочки.  
Тривиальным канделябром.  
  
Я уже начал приглядывать канделябр поувесистей, как мне в голову пришла очередная гениальная мысль.  
\- Без проблем, Поттер, – как можно небрежнее сказал я. – Только имей в виду, я ведь могу еще многим полезным вещам научить. Одних поцелуев мало, ты знаешь…  
  
Самое удивительное, помогло. Уже отодвинувшийся от меня Гарри придвинулся обратно, при этом случайно попав ногой между моими. Я слегка поморщился.  
Не то, чтобы такая близость была неприятной, но бессмысленно надеяться на большее. Я постаралась отвлечься от мыслей о собственном комфорте, тем более, что Поттер, судя по всему, ничего не заметил.  
  
\- Отличная идея! – восторженно прошептал он мне прямо в губы, от чего мне стало только жарче. – Тогда встретимся после каникул и всё обсудим, так?  
Мне оставалось только слабо кивнуть.  
Поттер накинул мантию-невидимку и почти бесшумно исчез. А я дождался, когда его шаги стихли, и оторвался, наконец, от стены. После этого запустил руку в брюки и поправил вставший орган, чтобы хотя бы дойти до комнаты.  
  
А Поттеру хоть бы что! Железный он, что ли?

 

 

**Глава 22.**

Следующее утро не предвещало ничего хорошего. Вообще, утро – это изобретение садистов. Ничего хорошего случиться утром не может. Я это знала всегда, а этим утром осознала с полной ясностью свою несомненную правоту. Увы, это меня не порадовало.  
  
Я искренне пожалела, что путь из подземелий до большого зала такой длинный.  
Вначале я столкнулась нос к носу со Снейпом. В другой момент я бы, пожалуй, порадовалась случайной встрече, но, судя по всему, утро не нравилось ни мне одному.  
Снейп скривился, словно у него заболели все зубы разом, и прошипел:  
\- Надеюсь, _мистер Малфой_ , вы уже собрали свои вещи. Сегодня вы уже сможете покинуть Хогвартс. И не забудьте передать поклон _вашему отцу_.  
Он повернулся спиной, не дожидаясь моего ответа, и быстро пошел по коридору. А мне оставалось только в бессильной злобе сжимать и разжимать кулаки. Этот сарказм в его голосе, когда он называет меня по фамилии или говорит о моем отце!  
  
А прямо у большого зала меня чуть не сбили две райвенкловки. Я с трудом удержал равновесие. И хоть бы остановились, посмотреть, не случилось ли со мной чего! Хихикающие вороны!  
  
Я пришла к неутешительному выводу, что они это сделали специально. Не удивительно, что настроение у меня ухудшилось еще больше.  
«Вот в такие моменты и приходит озарение в виде Непростительных заклинаний», - подумалось мне, когда я принялась хмуро ковыряться в тарелке.  
  
Как я и предполагала, на завтраке не оказалось Поттера. И Уизли. Странно, мне казалось, что они должны были уехать позже… Впрочем, их отсутствие было не таким заметным, как отсутствие Поттера.  
  
Но кто точно заметил отсутствие Поттера и выводка рыжих, так это Амбридж. Я понял это, несмотря на то, что поднять голову от тарелки казалось равносильным подвигу. Зато я смог с удовольствием отметить про себя, что нервный тик ей совершенно не идет.  
  
Но удовольствие было непродолжительным. Это вообще – свойство любого удовольствия. После завтрака, когда я задумчиво стоял в коридоре, размышляя, идти ли на первый урок, или пропустить его по какой-нибудь уважительной причине, за мою многострадальную руку вновь уцепилась чья-то цепкая лапка.  
Мне не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это. Естественно, дама с нервным тиком.  
  
Амбридж выглядела не просто недовольной. Она была в ярости. А у меня так болела голова, и проснулось такое сожаление оттого, что канделябр остался висеть на стене…  
  
Я постарался приветливо улыбнуться Амбридж. Видя ответную реакцию в виде усилившегося тика, я подумал, что Снейп был бы мной доволен. Но сейчас у меня не было цели довести Амбридж до больничного крыла. Хотя идея хороша. Но только не перед Рождеством. Это светлый, добрый праздник…  
  
…И каникулы.  
Кому интересна Амбридж в больничном крыле в каникулы?  
Поэтому я перестала улыбаться и прошептала с заговорщицким видом:  
\- Я кое-что узнал.  
Амбридж так сильно сжала мне руку, что я невольно поморщилась.  
  
\- У Поттера какое-то тайное общество, - тут я остановилась. Мне не хотелось выдавать Гарри, тем более, что я хотела подружиться с ним. И не только подружиться. Но как совместить политику и долг?  
  
Я снова посмотрел на Амбридж, которая в нетерпении жевала нижнюю губу, от этого еще больше похожая на жабу.  
И тут меня озарило.  
Я чуть не рассмеялась от облегчения и снова наклонилась поближе к уху инспекторши.  
  
\- Я только знаю, что в эту организацию входят не только гриффиндорцы, но и райвенкловцы. Например, эта шестикурсница…Мариэтта. Точно, Мариэтта!  
\- Ты уверен? - с подозрением переспросила меня Амбридж.  
\- Абсолютно! – искренне заверила её я.  
  
Она гаденько улыбнулась и посеменила по коридору. А я решительно направилась к подземельям. Настроение моё начало исправляться. Нет, я не злопамятная, просто злая и невыспавшаяся.  
Так-то, дорогие райвенкловочки, так-то!  
  
В подземелиях я снова столкнулась со Снейпом.  
\- Почему не на занятиях? – прошипел он.  
У него настроение было такое же, как и утром.  
«Видимо, он еще не успел сделать ближнему никакой гадости», - легкомысленно подумала я и ответила:  
\- А вы почему не на занятиях, сэр?  
  
Снейп глухо зарычал, просто белея от злости:  
\- У меня нет сейчас занятий!  
\- Надо же, - ухмыльнулась я, внутренне холодея. – А я вот решил, что вызвать неудовольствие профессора Биннса своим отсутствием на уроке не так страшно, как ваше – своим присутствием в Хогвартсе. Вот и иду собирать вещи. Как вы и хотели. Сэр.  
  
Наверно, Снейп что-то ответил. Не мог он проигнорировать такую дерзость.  
Но я этого уже не услышала. Бегаю-то я по-прежнему быстрее!  


 

 

**Глава 23.**

На самом деле мне было совсем не весело.  
С каждой минутой я всё больше понимала, что являться под родительские очи мне совершенно не хочется. И дело даже не в скуке, которая царила в Малфой-мэноре, и не в моих планах насчет Поттера.  
  
Всё было гораздо проще. Я не знала, как провести больше недели под одной крышей с Люциусом. Теперь, когда встреча была уже близка, я поняла, что моё неожиданно вспыхнувшее чувство не угасло.  
Но осмелиться еще что-то предпринять? Это казалось безумием.  
  
Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что настроение у меня было самое похоронное, несмотря на то, что я безнаказанно прогуляла занятия и избежала наказания Снейпа.  
  
Вечером почти все студенты покидали Хогвартс на каникулы. Я наконец-то поняла, что значит фраза про «дух праздника, витавший в воздухе». Дух Рождества был повсюду. В летящем пушистом снеге, не сильном, но пронизывающем ветре, еловых веточках, попадавшихся под ноги там, где Хагрид нес ель в Большой зал.  
  
Румяные от мороза студенты всех факультетов торопились на поезд, по дороге обсуждая свои планы на каникулы и подарки. Это так увлекало, что я тоже задумалась о подарках. Это было лучше, чем думать о скорой встрече с Люциусом.  
  
Или о Гарри.  
А о Снейпе я решила вообще не думать все каникулы. Наверное, в глубине души я надеялась, что он об этом догадается и расстроится. Правда, мои радужные мечты немного поблекли, когда я столкнулась с деканом у поезда. Первой моей мыслью было: «А он-то куда едет?!»  
  
Зато сразу после этого я поняла, что надеяться надо было совсем на другое – чтобы _Снейп_ не думал обо мне в каникулы…  
  
Кребб и Гойл уже заняли на нас купе и втащили вещи. С запоздалым раскаянием я подумал, что не стоило вести обратно полный чемодан. Особенно, если учесть, что нести мне его не пришлось. Впрочем, я решила, что мне приходится играть свою незавидную роль и делать это надо мужественно. Этим я и успокоила свою разыгравшуюся совесть.  
  
Я заняла место у окна и прижалась лбом к холодному стеклу. Поезд еще стоял, и я принялась рассматривать людей на платформе. Просто от нечего делать.  
Внезапно мои глаза встретились взглядом со Снейпом.  
Он стоял без шапки в мантии, и казалось, что ветер продувает его насквозь. И в то же время ему словно совсем не было холодно. Он презрительно глядел на отъезжающих студентов с таким высокомерным видом, что сразу становилось ясно – холод и снег ему нипочем. Разве может природа доставить неудобство мраморной статуе? Другой человек выглядел бы смешно в такой нелепой, не по погоде, одежде и весь залепленный снегом, но только не Снейп. Я невольно залюбовался им.  
  
И в этот момент мы и столкнулись взглядами. Заметив мой взгляд, Снейп скривил губы в неприятной усмешке и аппарировал. Почти одновременно с этим тронулся поезд.  
А я так и осталась сидеть, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, с каким-то неприятным чувством внутри.  
Словно я что-то пропустила.  
  
***  
  
Не знаю почему, но я почувствовал жгучее разочарование, когда понял, что отец меня не встречает. На перроне мои вещи принял хорошо вышколенный шофер. Я поняла, что на этот раз придется ехать на машине. Обычном магловском автомобиле. Впрочем, даже мне было ясно, что машина не такая уж обычная. Марку я, конечно, не знала, но интуиция в таких вопросах меня никогда не подводила.  
  
Слегка кивнув на прощание Грегори и Винсенту, я подошла к этому сверкающему чуду. Я хотела было сесть на переднее сидение, но вовремя вспомнила, что с шофером принято ездить сзади. Настроение испортилось еще больше.  
Всю дорогу шофер молчал. А я развлекала себя догадками, немой он или вообще магл. Зная моего отца, это не должно меня сильно удивить.  
  
Снег всё еще кружился, когда мы подъехали к поместью.  
На этот раз отец меня встречал. Он был в простом камзоле, даже без мантии. Правой рукой он слегка опирался на трость. Видимо, вышел он недавно, точно зная время моего приезда. Снег еще не успел лечь на плечи и волосы, лишь несколько снежинок словно запутались в длинных прядях.  
  
Но радоваться тому, что отец вышел меня встретить, мне уже не хотелось. Рядом с Люциусом черным стервятником стоял Снейп. Он словно не видел подъехавший автомобиль, продолжая разговаривать с моим отцом. Ветер доносил лишь короткие обрывки фраз, по которым ничего не было понятно.  
  
Я заставил себя выйти из машины и подойти к беседующим мужчинам. При моем приближении они замолчали и повернулись ко мне. Я судорожно пытался найти на лице Снейпа хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, намек… но тщетно.  
  
Стараясь удержать хотя бы внешнее спокойствие, я низко наклонил голову, приветствуя Люциуса. Он слегка коснулся моего подбородка набалдашником трости, понуждая поднять на него глаза. Холодный металл вызвал легкую дрожь. По крайней мере, я предпочитал думать, что это от холода.  
  
Люциус улыбнулся краешком губ. Глаза у него, кажется, не улыбались никогда.  
\- С приездом, сын, - медленно проговорил он.  
Что мне оставалось ответить?  
\- Спасибо, _papa_.

 

 

**Глава 24.**

Не знаю, чего я еще ждала. Возможно, сразу, с места – проклятий, упреков… Я не знала, о чем они говорили, а потому пытаться сразу оправдываться было глупо.  
На Снейпа я старалась больше не смотреть. Этот вечный шпион ничем не покажет, что он как-то замешан.  
  
Тем временем Люциус внимательно оглядел меня, слегка скривив губы, и повернулся к поместью, кивком давая понять, что я должна следовать за ним. Тишина становилась просто осязаемой. В такие моменты мне всегда хотелось во всё горло закричать. И я всегда сдерживалась. Последним шел Снейп.  
Из-за этого я почувствовала себя узником и только силой воли смогла заставить не запаниковать.  
  
К счастью, правила этикета требовали, чтобы я переоделся к праздничному ужину. Эта необходимость дала мне возможность остаться одному и подумать.  
В комнате я без сил упал на кровать и принялся размышлять.  
  
Люциус не убил меня на месте, не замучил расспросами, не заставил пить сыворотку Правды… ничего. Какие могут быть выводы? Или Северус прибыл сюда совсем с другой целью, или…  
Или всё это меня еще только ждет!  
  
Первое желание тут же выпрыгнуть в окно я благоразумно подавила на корню. Мой обезображенный труп, конечно, изменит историю, но это не тот способ, который меня привлекал.  
  
Но съесть или выпить что-то с сывороткой Правды меня привлекало еще меньше.  
Мысли вихрем проносились у меня в голове, пока я машинально натягивал брюки и свежую рубашку. Принимать душ перед ужином мне не хотелось. Не стоит лишний раз изводить Снейпа, который, похоже, и не подозревает, что мыться можно так часто.  
  
Наконец, в мою разнесчастную голову пришла мысль. Нет, Мысль.  
Да такая, что я облегченно расхохотался, собираясь с легким сердцем спуститься в столовую. Да уж, профессор Снейп! Отольются кошке мышкины слёзки!  
  
***  
  
В столовой я подошел поцеловать руку Нарциссе, а потом сел на свое место. Мне было отлично видно и отца, и Снейпа. Настроение мое улучшалось с каждой минутой, но я скорчил самую кислую мину, на которую только был способен, и принялся демонстративно ковыряться в первом, делая вид, что не замечаю встревоженных взглядов Нарциссы.  
  
Как я и предполагал, она не выдержала первой.  
\- Драко, почему ты ничего не ешь?  
Я сделала вид, что вопрос застал меня врасплох, и подняла на неё глаза, надеясь, что задумчивый взгляд мне удался. Краем глаза я заметила, что молчаливо ужинающие Люциус и Снейп тоже прислушиваются. Убедившись в этом, я вздохнула.  
\- Ах, _maman_ , у меня совсем нет аппетита.  
  
Вышло довольно слащаво и очень похоже на то, как изъяснялись барышни пошлых романов, но я решила, что и так сойдет. Снейп, похоже, так не считал, потому что приглушенно фыркнул в тарелку.  
Я досадливо повела плечами – полукровка, что с него взять?  
  
Зато Нарцисса полностью оправдала мои ожидания. Она совершенно забыла про еду и встревожено вглядывалась в мое лицо.  
\- Ты болен, дорогой? Позвать врача?  
\- О нет, - я снова тяжело вздохнул, искоса поглядывая на Снейпа. – Я не болен. Я влюблен.  
Нарцисса сразу успокоилась и даже позволила себе легкую улыбку. В то же время мужчины за столом явно напряглись.  
  
\- Это прекрасно, дорогой, – прощебетала Нарцисса. – В чем же проблема?  
\- Дело в том, _maman_ , что я не могу быть с этим человеком. Мы разного положения в обществе, вы никогда не позволите мне встречаться с этим человеком. И…и я не нравлюсь ему.  
  
Говоря всё это жалобным голосом, я не отрывала взгляда от Снейпа. О, несравненный шпион явно чувствовал, куда ветер дует, и явно хотел оказаться за тысячи миль отсюда.  
На всякий случай я напевала про себя незатейливую мелодию, чтобы не дать профессору использовать окклюменцию.  
  
Люциус тщательно промокнул губы салфеткой и отложил её в сторону. Я заметила, что он тоже кинул настороженный взгляд на Снейпа.  
  
\- Зачем ты так сразу, Драко? – вступил отец в разговор. – Положение в обществе, конечно, важно, но мы, Малфои, можем позволить себе делать свой выбор, невзирая на общество. Чем-то ведь этот человек привлек тебя? Он умен? Красив?  
\- Скорее, умен, _papa_ , - ответила я, продолжая смотреть больше на Снейпа, который уже был белее скатерти на столе. – И интересен. Начитан.  
  
Похоже, Снейп был готов грохнуться в обморок. Не ожидала я такого от хладнокровного шпиона. Я с трудом сдерживала смех, стараясь сохранить скорбное выражение лица.  
\- И кто же этот человек? Ты откроешь секрет, сын? – в голосе слышались угрожающие нотки.  
Я поняла, что игру пора прекращать.  
  
\- Да, _papa_ , - я смиренно опустил голову. – Это Г-г… Гермиона Грейнджер!

 

 

**Глава 25.**

В первый момент мне показалось, что время остановилось. Нарцисса продолжала сидеть с заинтересованно-довольным выражением, на лице Люциуса застыла легкая гримаса, а Снейп и вовсе представлял собой редкую скульптуру недообморока.  
  
«Зависли, - подумала я. – Хорошо бы перезагрузить… Без сохранения данных!»  
Но тут Люциус тряхнул головой и откинулся на стуле. На лице его появилась широкая ухмылка. Он обратился к Снейпу:  
\- Ну вот, Северус, - проговорил он, усмехаясь. – А ты говорил, что ему мальчики нравятся.  
  
Вот тут бы мне и пожалеть Снейпа. Потому как к нему медленно повернулась моя нежная мамочка с таким лицом, что я начал подумывать, не родственница ли нам Медуза Горгона. По материнской линии.  
  
Снейп оцепенел. Или впал в спячку. Я не знаю, как там это у гадов ползучих называется.  
А мне почему-то срочно захотелось сделать ноги.  
  
Естественно, как только я начал отодвигать стул, всё внимание этого гадюшника перенеслось на меня. Солировал мой драгоценный _papa_.  
\- Ты куда, сын? – окликнул он меня, когда я уже почти выходил из комнаты.  
\- Э-э, - тут я немного замялся, но быстро нашелся. – Пойду, помечтаю. Стихотворение там напишу или поэму. Посвящу его Грейнджер. Вот она и растает.  
  
\- Нужны мисс Грейнджер твои стихи, - фыркнул Снейп, опять забывшись, что ему лучше прикинуться тумбочкой и не отсвечивать. – Нашел, чем такую девушку очаровывать. Ты лучше новый яд изобрети и в её честь назови. Вот тогда она оценит.  
Вот урод! Ну ничего, ничего…  
  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, - притворно вздохнул я, незаметно берясь за ручку двери. – Да только непохоже, чтобы вам, профессор Снейп, этот способ помогал…  
  
Вот тут-то я и выскочил за дверь, оставив в памяти донельзя возмущенное лицо Снейпа. Дальше пусть военные действия без меня проводят. И так никаких нервов не хватает.  
  
Естественно, надолго меня не хватило, и уже через полчаса я тихонько спустился вниз, чтобы подслушать, о чем говорят в столовой.  
К моему величайшему сожалению, мир уже был восстановлен, и особо никто даже не пострадал. Однако обсуждали всё ещё меня.  
Я прислушался.  
  
\- Не вижу ничего страшного, - опять солировал Люциус. – Он же не жениться собирается, ведь так? Повстречается, наберется опыта…  
Кто-то фыркнул.  
Руку даю на отсечение, что Снейп. Совершенно не умеет вести себя в обществе!  
  
-…А там, глядишь, её, как соратницу Гарри Поттера, где-нибудь и того… - ничуть не смутившись, продолжал Люциус. – Зато какой бесценный опыт!  
\- Северус, девочка из чистоплотной семьи? – это, конечно, Нарцисса.  
\- М-м-м…гхр-гх…э-э-э…да…, - а это Снейп.  
Я понял, что больше ничего интересного не услышу, и пошел к себе в комнату.  
  
Как я ошибался…  
  
***  
  
Как именно я ошибался, я понял уже за ужином. Когда улицезрел физиономию своего декана за столом. Видимо, у меня было весьма эмоциональное выражение на лице, потому что Нарцисса поспешила объяснить:  
\- Сынок, профессор Снейп погостит у нас несколько дней.  
  
Вероятно, моё лицо от этой новости лучше выглядеть не стало, поэтому она поспешила сменить тему:  
\- Как там твое произведение, дорогой?  
Я вздрогнул. Про то, что я собирался писать стихотворения, я и забыл. Пришлось импровизировать:  
\- Я вас любил. Любовь еще, быть может, в моей душе угасла не совсем. Но пусть она вас больше не тревожит…  
  
Тут к своему ужасу я понял, что не помню больше ни строчки из бессмертного произведения. Нарцисса, тем временем, приготовилась слушать, Люциус тоже наклонил голову, показывая свое внимание. И даже Снейп перестал есть.  
  
Делать было нечего. Я продолжил.  
\- Скоро стану добычею тленья. Тяжело умирать, хорошо умереть. Ничьего не прошу сожаленья, да и некому будет жалеть. Я дворянскому нашему роду блеска лирой своей не стяжал, я настолько же чуждым народу умираю, как жить начинал…  
И тут этот гад ползучий роняет вилку! Никакого понимания Некрасова!  
  
Я сбился. Но, оглядев аудиторию, понял, что даже хорошо, что сбился. Мама была близка к обмороку, отец задумчиво рассматривал меня как невиданное животное. Как ни странно, на помощь мне пришел именно Снейп.  
  
\- А что? – он прочисти горло. – Очень талантливо. Хоть и немного депрессивно.  
\- Немного, - кивнул головой Люциус и снова повернулся ко мне. – Еще что-нибудь, Драко?  
Мне, похоже, терять было уже нечего. И я пробормотал:  
\- Мороз и солнце: день чудесный! Еще ты дремлешь, друг прелестный – пора, красавица, проснись…  
  
\- …Увидь меня и удавись… - продолжил еле слышно Снейп.  
К счастью, его слышал только я.  
  
\- А вот это – совсем другое дело! – обрадовался Люциус. – Весь в меня! Верный подход. Пара комплиментов и переход к делу. Вот так и пиши.  
  
Нарцисса вздрогнула, явно приходя в себя. Люциус продолжил, не меняя тона:  
\- А упадническими настроениями нечего себе голову забивать. Лучше погуляй немного перед сном. И ложись не поздно. А то бледный ты какой-то…  
  
Хитрый отец быстро понял, что ему тоже может попасть от Нарциссы за фривольные воспоминания, и быстро перевел стрелки. На меня.  
Пришлось спасаться бегством.

 

 

**Глава 26.**

Вероятно, именно из-за всех волнений этого такого длинного дня, я совершенно не мог уснуть. Я лежал и пялился в потолок, слушая все шорохи старинного поместья.  
  
Где-то далеко часы пробили три часа ночи, когда я понял, что не могу лежать без сна. Я решил, что это время можно занять гораздо более интересно. Например, навестить спальню отца.  
Я поднялся и поправил легкие пижамные штаны. Верх я предпочитал не носить. Несмотря на пронизывающий холод подземелий и Малфой-мэнора. Я слегка освежил лицо прохладной водой и накинул плед на плечи.  
  
«Я только посмотрю, как он спит, - мысленно убеждала я себя. – Только посмотрю – и всё».  
В коридоре было тихо. И пустынно. Было немного жутко идти вдоль стены почти в кромешной темноте. Словно я был не дома, а в подземельях Хогвартса, и в любой момент мне на плечо опустится тяжелая рука декана, который спросит…  
  
\- Вы куда-то собрались, мистер Малфой?  
Сказать, что я испугался, когда услышал за спиной этот вкрадчивый голос и ощутил руку на плече, - значит, не сказать ничего. Я был на грани истерики.  
Но нужно было держать себя в руках. Я обернулась.  
\- Профессор Снейп? А что _вы_ тут делаете?  
  
Он гадко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Поправьте меня, если я не прав. Но вам сейчас положено тихо мечтать в своей спаленке о мисс Грейнджер, а не ходить по коридорам. Или вас всё-таки интересует кто-то другой?  
\- Не дождетесь, - буркнула я, заворачиваясь поплотнее в плед.  
\- В какую игру ты играешь? – прошипел Снейп, наклоняясь ниже ко мне.  
  
Честно говоря, у меня появилась резкая необходимость рассказать неугомонному профессору всё, что только он ни попросит, но тут вмешалось провидение.  
\- Что вы тут делаете? – раздалось совсем рядом с нами.  
Снейп поднял глаза и едва заметно вздрогнул. А вот мне даже оглядываться не надо было. Я уже и так понял, что это Люциус.  
  
***  
  
Приятно было видеть любимого декана, когда он не может найти, что ответить, но мне разглядывать Снейпа было некогда. Самому бы выкрутиться.  
\- _Рара_ , - я обворожительно улыбнулась. – Я шел к _maman_ , потому что от чувств совершенно не мог уснуть и хотел спросить её совета как женщины. И тут столкнулся с профессором Снейпом.  
  
Люциус с подозрением окинул меня взглядом и повернулся к Снейпу:  
\- Твоя версия событий?  
Я прямо порадовалась.  
  
Снейп, однако, казался спокойным.  
\- Ты же знаешь, Люциус, что у меня часто бывает бессонница, - пожал он плечами. – Вот я и вышел прогуляться по коридорам. Меня это успокаивает.  
Люциус неприятно улыбнулся. До этого момента я думала, что так может улыбаться только Снейп. Похоже, я ошибалась.  
  
\- Интересно получается, - процедил сквозь зубы отец. – Сначала ты, Северус, утверждаешь, что мой сын интересуется мужским полом. Затем я застаю его с тобой в полутемном коридоре в весьма нескромных одеждах…  
  
Я машинально посмотрела на обоих мужчин. Люциус был в легком халате на голое тело (по крайней мере, мне так хотелось думать), а Снейп в пижаме. Любопытно, он её с собой привез, или ему тут её выделили? От ненужных мыслей меня отвлек отец, который продолжал:  
\- …И мне остается только поинтересоваться…  
  
\- Да, мне остается только поинтересоваться, Люциус, что _ты_ здесь делаешь?  
Вот тут мне и правда захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Скрестив руки перед собой, позади нас всех стояла Нарцисса.  
  
\- Мои комнаты в другом крыле, Люциус, - добавила она, нахмурив брови.  
Судя по лицу обоих мужчин, они бы предпочли оказаться даже в одной постели, но только далеко отсюда. Увы, это было невозможно.  
Молчание становилось невыносимым, хоть и длилось какие-то несколько мгновений. Люциус недаром считался одним из самых скользких типов магического общества. Теперь я понимаю, почему.  
  
\- Видишь ли, дорогая, - улыбнулся он супруге, которая уже зажгла факелы в коридоре, вынуждая мужчин опустить палочки с _lumos_ (я, естественно, палочку оставила в спальне). – Я серьезно беспокоился о нашем сыне. Первая любовь, да еще к девушке совсем иного круга… А после сегодняшних его стихов. Я просто был обязан что-то предпринять. Вот я и пошел проверить, всё ли с ним нормально.  
  
\- И?.. – с некоторым сарказмом в голосе протянула Нарцисса.  
\- И?! – рявкнул пришедший в себя Люциус. – С ним ненормально! Он нахватался каких-то совершенно немалфоевских чувств, страдает, не спит и собирается обсуждать свою личную жизнь с матерью! Так вот, ни за что! Я сам объясню ему всё об отношениях между мужчиной и женщиной!  
  
Выпалив всё это, Люциус довольно небрежно обхватил меня за плечи и потянул за собой.  
Я, в принципе, против не был. В конце концов, именно туда я и собирался.  
С особым злорадством я отметил для себя, что Снейп так быстро среагировать не успел и остался объяснять Нарциссе, что он тут «гулял».  
  
Но ход моих мыслей изменился, когда мы оказались в спальне Люциуса. Он сел на постель и улыбнулся, кивком приглашая сесть рядом:  
\- Ну, давай поговорим.  


 

 

**Глава 27.**

Я села. А что мне оставалось делать? Но в этот момент я малодушно позавидовала Снейпу, который остался на растерзание Нарциссы. Они, по крайней мере, не в спальне. И не на постели.  
Наверное.  
  
А мне приходиться не только находиться рядом с желанным объектом, но еще и в такой двусмысленной ситуации.  
Люциус ждал. Но я так углубилась в собственные переживания, что практически забыла, что он ждет. Наконец, он не выдержал.  
  
\- Драко, что именно ты хотел узнать у матери? – негромко спросил он, чуть наклонившись ко мне.  
  
Погруженная в свои мысли, я вздрогнула от неожиданности. Если бы он крикнул мне на ухо, реакция и то не была бы такой. Я чуть сознание не потеряла и инстинктивно немного отсела от отца.  
Не сразу, но я сообразила, что мне нужно ответить. Думать было уже некогда, поэтому я промямлила:  
  
\- Я хотел, чтобы _maman_ рассказала мне, как понравиться девушке…  
Тут я поняла, что совершаю ошибку. С таким вопросом мальчик должен обратиться к отцу, а не к матери! А если Люциус разозлиться? Или, того хуже, обидится?  
  
Люциус издал какой-то придушенный звук, напоминающий фырканье. Я присмотрелась. Мне показалось, или он… смеется?!  
  
Он и правда смеялся.  
Странный какой-то. То льдина-льдиной, то хихикает как маленький над серьезными вещами. Может, тут моя судьба решается! Я, может, жениться захочу!  
Сама того не заметив, я жутко рассердилась, совершенно забыв, что про Гермиону упомянула просто для отвода глаз. И никаких планов на неё я и в помине не имела. Можно подумать, у меня головной боли мало.  
  
Но моя настоящая, неподдельная обида сыграла мне на руку. Люциус перестал смеяться и коснулся моего подбородка, принуждая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Нарцисса тебе сможет помочь только в том, за сколько девушку можно купить. Чтобы не переплатить. Не более того.  
Во мне восстал дух противоречия.  
  
\- Грейнджер нельзя купить! – воскликнула я с пафосом, отталкивая руку Люциуса. Но не очень резко, чтобы он, не дай бог, не убрал её.  
Мне самой понравилось, как это прозвучало. Даже с какой-то долей горечи, что ли. Отец тоже оценил, как мне показалось.  
  
По крайней мере, он протянул, с жалостью глядя на меня:  
\- Драко, ты иногда бываешь таким наивным. С утра я посмотрю в библиотеке, что можно выбрать… Думаю, Северус мне поможет. И ты сможешь уже после ланча послать своей грязнокровке какое-нибудь редкое издание. А вот что ты будешь дальше делать?  
\- В смысле? – не поняла я.  
Люциус вздохнул и терпеливо продолжил:  
\- Нет, надо было больше времени тебе уделять. А сейчас уже практически поздно. Вот скажет тебе Грейнджер «я ваша навеки», а ты так и будешь стоять и глазами хлопать?  
  
Такой вариант до настоящего момента мной совершенно не рассматривался, поэтому я просто впала в ступор. Люциус интерпретировал мой ступор по-своему.  
\- Ты хоть целоваться умеешь? – прямо спросил он меня.  
В первую секунду я хотела возмутиться, мол, «а то как же!», но вовремя остановилась. Этот путь развития событий мне совершенно ничего не давал. Зато вот второй предоставлял обширное поле для деятельности.  
  
Я решила рискнуть.  
\- Нет, _рара_ , - и скромно глаза опустила.  
  
***  
  
Люциус, похоже, в отличие от меня, такой вариант не рассматривал. Он даже вскочил и заходил по комнате. Потом сел обратно и в задумчивости потер виски.  
\- М-да, - наконец-то изрек он.  
Крайне содержательно!  
\- М-да… - снова повторил Люциус, глядя куда-то сквозь меня. – Надо было тебя летом сводить… но столько дел… а теперь вообще не отлучиться…  
  
Я мысленно поблагодарила всех богов и Поттера, что мы никуда не можем отлучиться. Только еще в публичный дом я с Люциусом и не ходила. Или что он там имеет ввиду?  
Люциус продолжал думать вслух.  
  
\- Нарцисса научить тебя не сможет…  
Мне стало так любопытно, что я наплевала на инстинкт самосохранения и переспросила:  
\- А почему мама не сможет? Она что, не умеет?  
Как не странно, Люциус ни только не убил меня на месте, но даже ответил после непродолжительного молчания.  
  
\- Понимаешь, сын, - глаза его слегка затуманились. – Мама такая женщина… Она всё умеет. И знает. И может. Но эти категории совпадают очень редко. И в этом столетии это уже было.  
Он тряхнул головой и снова принялся просчитывать варианты. А я сидела и не знала, что делать: жалеть Люциуса или гордиться Нарциссой.  
  
Гордиться мне нравилось больше.  
И Нарцисса стала мне гораздо понятнее. Что война с Волдемортом (и не важно, с какой стороны), что Азкабан? А вот держать под железным каблучком всех мужчин в радиусе мили… (я снова некстати вспомнила про Снейпа) – это и правда достойно уважения!

 

 

**Глава 28.**

Тем временем ноги у меня окончательно озябли, и я решила сделать следующий шаг. В другой ситуации я бы подумала, прежде, чем что-то такое говорить, но тут я уже порядочно замерзла и захотела спать. А просидеть всю ночь на краешке постели мне совершенно не улыбалось.  
  
\- А как насчет тебя, отец? – спросила я, всё ещё не веря, что делаю это.  
Он, судя по всему, тоже не поверил.  
По крайней мере, тупо спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Что-что, - передразнила я. – Ты ведь тоже можешь научить меня целоваться! Вот уж перед таким точно никакая Грейнджер не устоит!  
  
Люциус задумался.  
А я сидела и гадала, он думает о том, как вышвырнуть меня из спальни так, чтобы я не сильно ударился, или о том, стоит ли размениваться на Грейнджер. Что бы там не было, но меня в любом случае приближало к моей уютной теплой постели.  
  
К счастью, Люциус был из тех людей, которые думают очень быстро. Иначе в Азкабане он сидел бы уже очень давно. Так и сейчас. Я не успела просчитать и десятка вариантов, как отец принял решение.  
  
Улыбка у него при этом была… Если смогу потом вспомнить – буду тренировать перед зеркалом. Не вечно же мне Снейпа бояться? Вот и наоборот будет!  
  
\- Интересная идея, сын, - почти промурлыкал Люциус, от чего дыбом стали даже тонкие волоски на позвоночнике. – Смотри внимательно, слушай и запоминай.  
Я честно постаралась «смотреть внимательно», хотя от близости подсевшего Люциуса начинало потрясывать.  
Он слегка приобнял меня за плечи правой рукой, а левую положил мне на колено.  
  
Мне оставалось только молиться, чтобы он не заметил, что меня трясет.  
В комнате стало жарко. Неужели камин разгорелся, а я не заметила? Я постаралась облизать пересохшие губы так, чтобы Люциус этого не увидел. Как всё-таки хорошо, что в комнате легкий полумрак!  
  
Люциус, казалось, совершенно не замечал моих страданий.  
\- Итак, - начал он. – Сначала следует понять, склонен ли партнер к каким-то шагам. Для этого нам и требуется непосредственный контакт.  
Он так и сказал «партнер»! Ни «девушка», «возлюбленная» и тому подобное, а именно «партнер»! В комнате совершенно нечем стало дышать.  
  
\- Если совершенно ясно, что сбегать объект не собирается, и он настроен неагрессивно, продолжаем дальше, - Люциус нагнулся к моему лицу так близко, что я почувствовала легкий аромат его кожи.  
Я зажмурилась, ожидая поцелуя.  
  
***  
  
Люциус еле слышно усмехнулся.  
\- Именно такой реакции и следует ждать. Но тебе, Драко, необходимо всё запомнить, поэтому держи глаза открытыми.  
Я нехотя открыл глаза. И сразу же столкнулся взглядом с Люциусом. Пытка та ещё! Он снова усмехнулся и неуловимым движением коснулся моих губ. И отпрянул.  
  
Я потянулась за ним.  
Кажется, ему это начало нравиться. В глазах его появились веселые искорки, когда он снова коснулся моих губ своими и скользнул по ним языком.  
Это было совсем не так, как с Гарри. И я могла честно признаться себе, что если бы не умела целоваться, мне бы ничем не помог отец. И вовсе не потому, что он плохой учитель. Просто в голове у меня шумело, и я не могла сосредоточиться.  
  
По всему телу шло тепло. То ли это было тепло от камина, то ли от рук Люциуса…  
Я уже плохо соображала, и не могла ни о чем думать. Только о том, что меня целует _он_ , и _его_ руки на моем теле.  
Я потянулась, чтобы запустить руку вглубь его халата, но внезапно была остановлена.  
  
\- Вряд ли она так сделает при первом поцелуе, - пояснил отец, отодвигая мою руку.  
В первый момент я ничего не поняла. Кто она? Какая еще она?! А потом до меня дошло. Нет, это не сон. И я действительно целуюсь с Люциусом.  
Но лучше бы это был сон, чем такое разочарование.  
  
Я встала, хоть для этого мне пришлось оттолкнуть руки, обвивающие мои плечи.  
\- Я понял… основу, - слегка хриплым голосом сказала я. – Пожалуй, пойду к себе.  
  
Люциус продолжал сидеть, и из-за этого смотрел на меня снизу вверх.  
\- Гм, - протянул он, глядя на меня. – Я думаю, у тебя всё получиться. Но если что – спрашивай.  
  
Двусмысленность его взгляда и последовавшей за ним фразы я поняла, лишь очутившись в коридоре и осознав, что мне весьма неудобно перемешаться.  
Черт! Теперь он решит, что я извращенец, раз у меня встает на родного отца!  
Но изменить ничего уже было нельзя, и я побрела в комнату, чувствуя, что лицо горит от стыда.

 

 

**Глава 29.**

Как оказалось, сюрпризы этой ночи для меня еще не закончились. Я поняла это, еще только подходя к своей комнате. У двери маячил Снейп.  
  
Я с мстительным удовольствием отметила про себя, что выглядел он уже не таким самоуверенным как утром. Но некоторая потрепанность вполне компенсировалась злобным взглядом. Мне даже показалось, что я слышу в тишине коридора, как у него скрипят зубы.  
  
Самым жгучим желанием было тут же развернуться и с самым независимым видом (а главное, быстро) пройти до материнской комнаты. Но мне не дала этого сделать банальная гордость. Малфои не бегут от агрессивных подростков, собак и собственных деканов.  
Иначе это уже не Малфои.  
  
Я гордо и бесстрашно (по крайней мере, я на это надеялся) вздернул подбородок и подошел к своей спальне.  
Снейп позволил мне открыть дверь, но вполне предсказуемо первым проскользнул в комнату. В голове мелькнула шальная мысль закрыть его там, но и эту мысль я отогнала с негодованием.  
Я не смогу бегать от него вечно.  
  
С этой весьма оптимистичной мыслью я зашла в комнату и аккуратно прикрыла дверь. Естественно, Снейп уже восседал в кресле, словно у себя дома. От потрепанности не осталось и следа, что, к сожалению, нельзя было сказать о его злости. Он весь кипел от ярости. На всякий случай я решила сесть подальше, и забралась с ногами на кровать.  
  
"Надо будет каменюку какую-нибудь в подушку зашить. Для уравнивая шансов с такими гостями, - запоздало подумала я. - Он в меня окклюменцией, а я - подушкой!"  
Внимательно окинув злющего Снейпа взглядом, я поняла, что он либо пришел без палочки, либо она у него где-то далеко.  
  
"Отличненько! Голыми руками задушит", - оптимистично порадовалась я.  
Пока я радовалась, Снейп, видимо, заметил, что удручающее молчание на меня плохо действует, и решил-таки прервать затянувшуюся игру в гляделки.  
\- Что вы творите, мисс? - возмущенно прошипел он сквозь зубы, словно ему не хватало воздуха.  
  
Это однообразие начало меня утомлять.  
\- А что не так, профессор Снейп? - я удивленно приподнял бровь, сознательно копируя его собственный излюбленный жест. - Вы ревнуете?  
Снейп даже поперхнулся от такого предположения. Это мне и требовалось - вывести его из равновесия. Не дожидаясь, пока он придет в себя, я соскользнула с кровати и, не давая себе времени одуматься, взгромоздилась ему на колени.  
  
"Вот теперь точно задушит", - мелькнула мысль.  
\- С Люциусом вы также себя ведете? - произнес Снейп, пытаясь стряхнуть меня с колен и тем самым вернуть себе лидирующую роль.  
\- Что вы, профессор! Он мой отец! - притворно возмутилась я, крепче обхватывая его руками.  
  
Интуитивно я понимала, что так ему сложнее будет достать палочку. Казалось, Снейп смирился. По крайней мере, дергаться перестал. И то хлеб.  
  
\- Что вы от меня хотите? - спросил он, прикрыв на мгновение глаза.  
\- Я? Что _вы_ хотите от меня! Я не ставлю вам палки в колеса!  
\- А что за идиотская выходка с любовью к Грейнджер? - парировал он.  
Этого вопроса я ждала, поэтому не осталась в долгу:  
\- Не менее идиотская, чем ваша про то, что мне нравятся мальчики!  
  
\- Но ведь это правда! - вскипел Снейп, раздраженно дернув плечом.  
\- Не больше, чем то, что я сейчас сижу у вас на коленях. И не больше, чем то, что вы сейчас в спальне своего ученика, - я игриво провела рукой по его щеке.  
Снейп глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Итак?.. - протянул он.  
\- Вы мне не мешаете, не лезете в то, что я делаю, и никому не открываете моего секрета. Идет?  
\- Идет, - хмыкнул Снейп и неожиданно легко встал, отчего я потеряла равновесие и оказалась на полу.  
  
Хоть я и растерялась, всё равно постаралась сделать вид, что это не так.  
\- Подождите! Дайте слово!  
Наверно, это глупо звучало от мальчишки, растянувшегося на полу. Но Снейп не рассмеялся. Он оглянулся и внимательно посмотрел на меня, словно видел впервые.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец произнес он. - Даю вам слово.  
И он стремительно вышел.  
  
\- Чтоб тебе Нарцисса приснилась, - беззлобно пожелала я ему вслед и поднялась с пола.  
И, что самое удивительное, сонливость напала на меня сразу. Словно и не было полных адреналина ночных приключений.  
  
***  
  
Утром за завтраком ничто не напоминало о ночных баталиях.  
Хмурый профессор Снейп обсуждал с Нарциссой какие-то последние новости, Люциус проглядывал газету, небрежно листая её одной рукой. Судя по всему, он позавтракал раньше.  
  
Я уже было решил, что каждую такую ночь следует воспринимать как сон и не обращать ни на что внимания, но тут Люциус оторвался от газеты.  
\- Драко, я с утра посмотрел кое-что в библиотеке по нашему вопросу. Когда закончишь завтракать - пройдем посмотрим.  
  
Нарцисса и Снейп на мгновение перестали изображать вежливую светскую беседу и с подозрением уставились на него. Но Люциус уже снова углубился в газету и, казалось, не замечал прожигающих взглядов. Я поспешно последовала его примеру и уткнулась в тарелку, стараясь не поднимать головы.  
  
Хотя у меня и сложилось впечатление, что после завтрака всем срочно понадобится библиотека (особенно Снейпу. Иначе чего он вообще тут околачивается?), в этом полутемном зале мы оказались вдвоем.  
За время завтрака я с трудом, но всё-таки вспомнила, о чем должна пойти речь, поэтому не удивилась, увидев в руках отца внушительный фолиант.  
  
\- Можешь послать это Грейнджер. В подарок на Рождество. Ей должно понравиться. Это сборник самых старых трудов по арифмантике.  
\- Но как?.. - только и смогла выговорить я.  
\- Что "как"? - не понял Люциус. - Я спросил у Северуса.  
По моему лицу он верно понял причину моего удивления.  
\- Всё просто, - он презрительно скривил губы. - Стоило мне намекнуть, что я собираюсь подарить грязнокровке оригинальный манускрипт 7 века по алхимии, как Северус быстро вспомнил, чем Грейнджер увлекается. А теперь иди. Рождество уже завтра.  
  
Мне не надо было повторять дважды.  
Я быстро добралась до своей комнаты и достала принадлежности для письма. Книгу я сунула пробегающему эльфу, чтобы он её упаковал.  
Я села за стол и задумалась. Наконец, вывела на бумаге: "Дорогая Гермиона".  
Зачеркнула.  
  
Взяла еще один листок и написала: "Дорогой Гарри..."

 

 

**Глава 30.**

Итак, я аккуратно вывел: "Дорогой Гарри..." – и остановился. Что написать дальше? Никогда ранее я не думала, что писать письма может быть так сложно! Но просто послать книгу чревато многими неприятностями. Я нервно покусала кончик пера и продолжила: "Передай эту книгу Грейнджер. Она её наверняка заинтересует".  
  
Через полчаса творческих терзаний я добавил: "Профессор Снейп книгу одобрил. Если ты понимаешь, что я имею ввиду".  
На самом деле я очень сомневалась, что Поттер поймет, но были шансы, что он обсудит письмо с Грейнджер. Иначе труба. И мне, и многострадальной книге.  
А то, что книга многострадальная, было видно невооруженным взглядом. Вон какая потрепанная!  
  
Я снова начал пожевывать перо. Пора было переходить к самому главному. Охмурению Поттера.  
Я осознавала, что "я вам пишу, чего же боле…" тут явно не потянет. Потом все гриффиндорцы смеяться будут. Этот параноик не преминёт поделиться непонятным письмом со всеми окружающими.  
  
И ладно гриффиндорцы, но это наверняка дойдет до Снейпа через сарафанное радио под названием Орден Феникса, и вот тогда пиши пропало. Этот с меня с живого не слезет. Причем хорошо еще если в прямом, а не в переносном смысле!  
Наконец, меня озарило. Я быстро застрочила: "Как у вас вообще дела? Ты случайно не освобождал еще каких-нибудь эльфов? А то у нас тут на днях появился новый эльф. Замызганный до ужаса. Зовут то ли Цикимер, то ли Кикимер…"  
  
Тут у меня снова возникли сложности. Во-первых, я не помнила, когда именно Кикимер сбегал в Малфой-мэнор, а сама его здесь не видела. Во-вторых, я не была уверена, что Поттер поймет мой тонкий намек.  
  
В последнее время я в нем вообще разочаровалась.  
Поэтому я дописала: "Этот странный эльф постоянно твердил о тебе. Но если это ты его освободил – будь в дальнейшем поосторожнее, а то не все эльфы радуются свободе."  
Кажется всё.  
  
Я облегченно вздохнула, критически осмотрела получившееся творение и размашистым почерком добавила: "Счастливого Рождества! И жду ответа!"  
Когда я уже свернула письмо, мне пришла в голову еще одна блестящая мысль. Я быстро дописала в углу: "от Грейнджер!".  
  
Вот теперь, если Гермионе книга действительно понравится, и она соизволит ответить, - Снейп может нервно курить в углу!  
  
***  
  
А за обедом пришел ответ.  
Сначала я удивилась невнятной серой сове, которая не была похожа ни на одну из гриффиндорских сов. Честно говоря, я предполагала увидеть Хедвиг.  
За столом все проводили сову взглядами: кислый Снейп – настороженным, Люциус – довольным, а Нарцисса – заинтересованным.  
Я решила не дразнить их любопытство и, извинившись, вышла из-за стола.  
В комнате я развернула письмо. В первый момент меня постигло разочарование – письмо было таким же коротким, да еще и от Поттера.  
  
Но когда я его прочитала… поняла две вещи. Во-первых, письмо диктовала Грейнджер. Во-вторых, я готова записаться в её фанатский клуб!  
В общем, если не считать многочисленных помарок и зачеркнутых «заборчиком» слов, текст письма был таким:  
  
"Дорогой Драко! Посылаю ответ с этой совой, потому что Гермиона говорит _не нужно вызывать лишних вопросов_. Нелишними вопросами она считает такие: письмо от неё нужно лиричное или информативное? Если второе – то она вернет книгу, а если первое, то от тебя она хочет второе. В общем, я ничего не понял. Если ты понял, то скажи мне. И счастливого рождества! Г.П."  
  
Я аккуратно изорвала письмо на мельчайшие кусочки и смыла в раковину. Осторожность не помешает.  
Когда я садилась писать ответ, мне хотелось беспрерывно хихикать.  
  
Останавливало только то, что и у стен есть уши, а за беспричинное хихиканье можно спокойно загреметь в Св. Мунго. И доказывай потом, что ты не верблюд.  
Но я готова была поспорить на тысячу галеонов, что эта кристально честная девушка сейчас рыскает по Лондону в поисках тривиального ксерокса. Чтобы в случае чего гордо бросить мне в лицо книгу. И не пожалеть.  
  
В этот раз я написала совсем уж короткое письмо. Зато быстро. Представляю, какое лицо будет у Поттера, когда он прочтет это:  
  
"Дорогой Гарри, передай Грейнджер, что мне нужно первое и попервестее. А второе я ей лично при встрече отдам. Объяснить не могу. За мной следят".  
  
Скорее всего, я не погрешил против истины, написав, что «за мной следят». И в любом случае, интересно представить, как Поттер будет выспрашивать у Грейнджер, в чем тут соль…  
Но настроение у меня поднялось.  
  
А чуть позже оказалось, что ни только беда не приходит одна. Мне подвалило еще радости: перед ужином мы провожали профессора. Куда его так срочно вызвали, я не поняла, но, хоть он и обещал вернуться, настроение мне это уже не могло омрачить.  
Рождество без Снейпа! Сказать кому, что это меня так радует – и не поверит никто.  
  
Гм… никто, кроме Поттера, Уизли… короче всех студентов Хогвартса.  
И хотя я понимала, что Снейп в Малфой-мэноре на Рождество – это справедливо, это как «богатые тоже плачут», но радоваться мне это всё равно не мешало.

 

 

**Глава 31.**

На следующее утро я проснулся со странным ощущением.  
Наконец, меня осенило. Сегодня же Рождество! Я неожиданно поняла, почему это чувство праздника не появлялось у меня, хотя в Хогвартсе я его ощущала. И дело было вовсе не в Снейпе.  
  
Отсутствие елки.  
Конечно, я давно выросла из того возраста, когда родители ставят на Новый год елку и приглашают Деда Мороза со Снегурочкой.  
Но здесь-то! Это же такой важный праздник!  
«С другой стороны, - продолжала я думать, спуская ноги на холодный пол. – Трудно представить что-то менее сочетаемое, чем Упивающиеся Смертью и Рождественская Ель. Надеюсь, хоть подарки-то за ненадобностью не отменили…»  
Почему-то мне казалось, что подарки будут в обеденном зале. Или еще где-нибудь внизу. Похоже, меня сильно подводило знание того, как свои подарки находили гриффиндорцы.  
  
Потому что мои оказались прямо рядом с кроватью.  
Умываться сразу расхотелось. И ногам уже было вовсе не холодно.  
В голове быстро пронеслись мысли о том, что могло быть в подарках. Я вспомнил, что обычно дарили Гарри, и что обычно писали в фиках. Не в силах больше ждать, я принялся торопливо разворачивать первый сверток. Потом второй…  
  
Я чуть не разревелся от разочарования.  
Шмотки! Опять шмотки!  
Конечно, за полгода в Хогвартсе я стал неплохо разбираться в одежде и понимал, что такого плаща, отороченного серебристым мехом, не будет ни у кого. Но, честно говоря, в этот момент я бы без сожаления отдал этот плащ за пакет сахарных перьев.  
  
Что меня еще удивило – так это полное отсутствие подарков от друзей и одноклассников. Только от многочисленной родни и друзей отца.  
Я принялся рыться в свертках, разрывая шуршащую бумагу и не заботясь об аккуратности.  
  
Так и есть. Всего пара книг: по этикету дуэльного клуба и по квиддичу.  
Похоже, первая от отца. Красивый браслет – от Нарциссы.  
А всё остальное – одежда!  
  
Я уж решила, что Рождество мне предстоит провести в жуткой депрессии или, в крайнем случае, черной меланхолии, но я ошибался.  
  
Потому что тут пришло письмо от Гермионы.  
И ладно бы письмо! Она прислала мне самый настоящий подарок – зеркало, оформленное в виде серебряного дракона, кусающего себя за хвост.  
Более нелепого и намекающего подарка я в жизни не видел! Хотя… если доживу до 6 курса, у меня будут все шансы увидеть подарок Лаванды Рону. С этими оптимистичными мыслями я положила зеркало на самое видное место. Если повезет, все, кому надо, его смогут увидеть.  
  
По крайней мере, Снейп.  
  
Письмо меня не разочаровало.  
Более слащавого любовного послания я не видел ни разу в жизни. Если бы я не знала, что это всё по нашей договорённости, то решил бы, что бедная Грейнджер тронулась умом. Причем весьма успешно.  
Если это письмо видел хоть кто-то из гриффиндорцев…  
  
У меня нестерпимо зачесался нос.  
Эти ведь разбираться не будут – отошлют меня потом папе по частям и скажут, что так и было.  
Оставалась надежда, что Грейнджер нуждается во мне как в информаторе. Который, как известно, мертвый никуда не годится. Да и покалеченный тоже.  
  
***  
  
А рождественский пудинг оказался редкой дрянью.  
Как и всё Рождество без ёлки, нормальных гостей и нормальных подарков.  
Я с трудом дождался вечера, хотя за день до этого так желал наступления праздника. Лучше бы я остался в Хогвартсе! Хотя… мало шансов, что оттуда куда-нибудь на Рождество уехала Амбридж.  
  
А я, даже выбирая между Снейпом и Амбридж, предпочел бы первого. Это хотя бы бывало забавно.  
Но всё равно мне было жутко скучно.  
Отец постоянно куда-то исчезал с загадочным видом, мать я вообще видел мельком и в основном в столовой. Унылое шатание по замку – вот и всё, что мне оставалось.  
  
Хотя нет, пожалуй, вру. Я повсюду шлялся с письмом Грейнджер и пару раз весьма виртуозно «забывал» его то на столе, то в кресле.  
Судя по довольным лицам родителей, мои ухищрения не прошли даром.  
С этой вполне оптимистичной мыслью я и лег спать.  
  
Проснулся я, как мне показалось, от холода. Или, лучше сказать, от внезапного порыва ветра. Похоже, стояла глубокая ночь.  
Было довольно темно, но это не помешало мне обнаружить к своему ужасу, что в комнате кто-то есть. И этот _кто-то_ стоит сейчас над моей кроватью.  
А у меня даже палочки поблизости нет!

 

 

**Глава 32.**

В первый момент мне захотелось сделать вид, что меня здесь нет. Но это было глупо, и я это прекрасно понимала. Однако моя многострадальная тушка считала явно по-другому. По крайней мере, так я еще могу объяснить то, что, к собственному удивлению, я вдруг попыталась закопаться поглубже в ворох одеял и подушек.  
  
К сожалению, мой ночной гость тоже заметил эти судорожные движения и понял, что я больше не сплю. В отличие от меня, у него палочка в руках была. Это я могла разглядеть даже в темноте.  
  
\- Ну что же, - прошелестел до боли знакомый голос. – Хорошо. Это избавляет меня от решения дилеммы.  
Он поднял палочку и…  
Я зажмурилась.  
\- Люмос!  
Я осторожно открыл глаза. Передо мной стоял ухмыляющийся Снейп с письмом Гермионы в левой руке.  
  
\- А я всё размышлял, продолжать пытаться прочитать письмо в темноте или просто временно изъять его, - совершенно нормальным голосом сказал этот гнусный человек и присел на край кровати, разворачивая пергамент.  
\- Отдайте, оно моё! – довольно вяло попыталась отвоевать я письмо, попутно соображая, что еще можно выжать из ночного посещения профессором моих покоев.  
Буду честна с собой – это было весьма пикантно. И Снейп, который небрежно развалился на моей постели с письмом в руках вновь настраивал меня на романтичную волну.  
  
«А может…», - подумала я, но оборвала мысль. Надо оставаться настороже.  
Тем временем Снейп закончил читать и поднял глаза на меня.  
\- Драко, как тебе это удалось? – похоже, он был так удивлен, что впервые назвал меня по имени.  
\- Ничего сложного, - пожала я плечами и добавила как можно небрежнее, - Отец был прав, когда говорил, что всех можно купить.  
\- Отец? – странным голосом переспросил Снейп и, положив письмо на край кровати, взял меня двумя пальцами за подбородок.  
  
Моё лицо оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Я нервно сглотнула. Конечно, пальцы очень нежно касались моей кожи, но я перестал понимать, что мне ждать от Снейпа.  
Что он задумал? И что хочет разглядеть на моем лице?  
Я нервно облизала верхнюю губу, стараясь не отводить взгляда от глаз Северуса.  
  
Похоже, он принял, наконец, какое-то решение, потому что наклонился еще ниже и положил руку мне на плечо.  
«Неужели?», - пронеслось в моей голове, но я решила оставить мысли на потом.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
Я прильнула губами к губам Северуса.  
  
На мгновение мне показалось, что он отпрянет, и в его промелькнуло что-то странное. Но в следующую секунду он ответил на поцелуй. Это было совсем не так, как тогда. Я не могла бы сравнить его ни с Люциусом, ни с Гарри. Слегка жестковатые властные губы казались сухими и больно впивались в мои, но в этом и была какая-то особая страсть.  
  
Снейп прерывисто вздохнул и пересел ближе ко мне.  
Стало темно.  
  
***  
  
Я даже не заметила, когда исчез «люмос» и Снейп отложил палочку.  
В полной темноте я на ощупь дотянулась до мантии Северуса и торопливо принялась её расстёгивать. От нетерпения руки путались в пуговицах и застёжках.  
  
Похоже, Снейп понял мою проблему, потому что ненадолго оторвался от моих губ и быстро избавился от одежды, которая с мягким шелестом легла около кровати.  
Со всеми своими авантюрами и тревогами я совсем забыла, как сильно может действовать на меня присутствие в постели рядом со мной обнаженного мужского тела. Если до этого момента я еще терзалась вопросом, не подстава ли всё это, то после того, как Северус оказался в моей постели, все посторонние мысли исчезли.  
  
Всё тело предательски заныло, понуждая меня выгибаться дугой, пытаясь прикоснуться к мужчине обнаженной грудью и, хотя бы через ткань пижамных брюк, возбужденным членом.  
  
Казалось, Снейп совершенно не замечает моих страданий и хриплых стонов, которые помимо моего желания вырывались из моего горла.  
Он слегка покусывал мою шею, вызывая одновременно и легкую щекотку, и всё нарастающее возбуждение. А его пальцы… похоже, они были везде. Везде, кроме брюк.  
  
Просто попросить его перестать надо мной измываться, у меня не хватило духу. Поэтому я лишь провела рукой по его обнаженному телу и обхватила его собственный возбужденный член.  
  
Снейп еле слышно вздохнул, продолжая исследовать мои шею и грудь.  
Моё возбуждение уже начало становиться болезненным, когда Снейп отодвинулся от меня и одним рывком стянул с меня брюки. И остановился.  
Я лежал на спине и не придумал ничего лучше, чем раздвинуть ноги.  
Снейп фыркнул.  
  
Я почувствовала себя довольно глупо. Но с другой стороны, а что я должна была сделать? Первый опыт я помнила весьма смутно, а все подробные описания как-то вылетают из головы…  
  
Возбуждение слегка спало. Как мало надо, чтобы испортить самое хорошее начинание! Я подумывала уже обидеться, но тут Северус слегка согнул мои ноги и подложил одну из многочисленных подушек мне под поясницу.  
Я затаила дыхание.  
  
Пальцы мужчины скользнули к ягодицам и круговыми движениями заплясали вокруг ануса. Я инстинктивно сжался, предчувствуя боль.  
Но Снейп отвел пальцы и облизал их прежде, чем вернуть на место. Хотя в тот момент я уже плохо соображала, интимность этого жеста настолько поразила меня, что я инстинктивно потянулась навстречу этим влажным пальцам.

 

 

**Глава 33.**

Казалось, что в этот раз всё совсем иначе.  
Нельзя, конечно, сказать, что мне действительно было нужно всё это теперь, когда все мои отношения со Снейпом свелись к редким стычкам и полному разочарованию в нем как в человеке, но…  
  
Со мной такое уже бывало. Если что-то очень хочешь, а получаешь гораздо позже – это ведь не повод отказываться от подарка судьбы? Ложка хороша к обеду, но и позже применение ей найдется. Скорее всего, я бы сейчас с понимающей и загадочной улыбкой Джоконды приняла бы и уверения в вечной любви, и любые комплименты. Не удивилась бы и посчитала бы за должное.  
  
Но Снейп молчал.  
  
Я практически не видела его, но слышала в темноте его сдавленное дыхание, ощущала руки и губы на своем теле. Мне хотелось думать, что вот так он и должно быть: поцелуи, огромная кровать, белые простыни…  
  
Мысль неожиданно прервалась. Я чуть не ойкнула от неожиданности, когда мужчина ввел палец. М-да, даже не очень длинные ногти могут весьма неприятно поцарапать нежную кожу.  
Мысли как-то сразу приняли иной оборот.  
  
Я почувствовала, что порядком замерзла, да еще холодный пот неприятно раздражал кожу. Тем временем Снейп, похоже, устал изображать искусного любовника. Он довольно резко вытащил палец, заставив меня приглушенно охнуть, и навалился всем телом.  
  
Я слегка приподнял бедра, чтобы коснуться своим напряженным до боли членом его тела. Можно было еще помочь себе рукой, но почему-то при одной мысли об этом становилось совсем неловко.  
  
Похоже, что, то ли из-за позы, то ли из-за отсутствия света, у Снейпа возникли какие-то проблемы. Он приглушенно выругался сквозь зубы и заворочался, вдавливая меня в матрас.  
  
Я положил руки ему на спину, чтобы он не отдавил их мне и не переломал пальцы.  
От прикосновений липкого тела кожа пошла неприятными мурашками, а мельчайшие волоски стали дыбом.  
  
«Неужели это и есть радости секса?», - уныло думал я, пытаясь получить хоть какое-то удовольствие, бесстыдно трясь о чужое тело.  
  
Я почувствовал, что рука Снейпа скользнула мне под ягодицы и на мгновение острая боль от неожиданного и резкого проникновения пронзила меня.  
Все мысли исчезли.  
  
Я боялся позволить себе громкие стоны, так как это могло привлечь если не родителей, то вездесущих домовиков, но ощущения мелких теплых капелек по всему телу и небытия, в которое я проваливался, заставляли меня вздрагивать всем телом и непристойно двигать бедрами. Похоже, я бы не отпустил Снейпа из своих рук даже если бы вошел Люциус.  
  
Что Люциус, даже Нарцисса!  
  
Дыхание с легким свистом вырывалось из полуоткрытых губ. Надо мной также тяжело дышал Снейп. Его пальцы железной хваткой вцепились мне в плечо, а волосы падали на лицо и неприятно щекотали. Но мне было уже всё равно.  
Я впивался ногтями в его спину и судорожно пытался приподняться повыше. В конце концов, я просто закинул правую ногу ему на талию.  
  
Не знаю, как долго продолжалось это молчаливое безумие, но вот Снейп негромко застонал и перестал удерживать массу тела на локтях и коленях. Я оказался словно погребен под ним.  
  
Через несколько минут он наконец-то пошевелился и с легким шипением скатился с меня. С некоторым удивлениям я понял, что, похоже, даже не заметил, что тоже кончил. Пришлось срочно вытираться краем простыни.  
  
Пока я предавался гигиеническим изыскам, Снейп лежал на краю постели совершенно не двигаясь. Но когда я было решил повернуться к нему, он резко встал и поднял с пола свою мантию.  
  
Мне оставалось только молча наблюдать.  
Закутавшись в мантию, Снейп торопливо собрал остальную одежду и направился к выходу. Потом он остановился и что-то негромко сказал.  
  
Мне показалось, что это было «жаль».  
  
Через минуту в комнате я осталась одна. И если бы ни ноющие плечо и задница, ни липкие простыни, я бы мог подумать, что всё это мне приснилось.  
Я прошлепал в ванную и наскоро протерся мокрым полотенцем. Стало еще холоднее, поэтому в постели я еще долго закутывался, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
  
Спать совершенно расхотелось.  
  
Что это было? И почему «жаль»?  
В мозги он ко мне не лез. Это я могла сказать точно. Так что это было? Может, просто рождественский подарок?  
  
С этой мыслью я и заснула.

 

 

**Глава 34.**

Каникулы наконец-то подошли к концу.  
Я не знала, радоваться тому или огорчаться, но утром Снейпа в поместье не оказалось. Более того, я его больше не видел до самого последнего дня моего отдыха в Малфой-мэноре.  
  
Что действительно удручало, так это то, что Люциус тоже практически не бывал дома. Я пыталась убедить себя, что расстраивает меня не столько его отсутствие, сколько знание того, где и с кем, а главное, как он проводит время. Но всё тщетно.  
  
Я просто скучала.  
Конечно, можно было еще проводить время с Нарциссой, но… моё мнение о ней очень изменилось. И если раньше мне не хотелось тратить время на общение с ней, то теперь я немного опасалась возможности быть раскрытой.  
  
Надо ли говорить, что я с нетерпением ожидала конца каникул? Меня не пугала ни необходимость новых встреч с жабоподобной Амбридж, ни странный Снейп.  
Я вся была в предвкушении встречи с Поттером. Тем более теперь, когда у меня наконец-то что-то получилось, и Блэк был в безопасности.  
  
Естественно, сам Сириус меня волновал не очень, но теперь у Волдеморта просто не было никаких шансов заманить Гарри в ловушку с помощью его привязанности к крестному.  
Настроение у меня было хорошее, а планы на Поттера - самые обширные, и ничто не могло им помешать.  
По крайней мере, я так думал, пока не оказался в Хогвартсе.  
  
Я уже шел по коридору к главной лестнице, предвкушая встречу с Поттером (в этих мыслях неизменно фигурировало свободный пустой класс), как нос к носу столкнулся с собственной досадной оплошностью.  
\- Э-э… привет, Грейнджер, - только и оставалось сказать мне.  
  
***  
  
Странно, но Гермиона была одна. Без Рона и, эх, без Гарри. Похоже, она, в отличие от меня, встречу эту предвидела, если не сказать, подстроила. По крайней мере, я и рта не успел открыть, как оказался запихнут в какой-то класс.  
  
Грейнджер решительно закрыла за собой дверь и шепотом наложила какое-то заклинание.  
«Так-с, - удрученно подумал я. – Пустой класс есть. Только почему-то не с Поттером».  
  
Надо сказать, меня всегда поражали такие вот неувязочки в выполнении желаний. Как будто моя личная Фортуна трудилась спустя рукава.  
  
Додумать эту интересную мысль мне, естественно, не дали. Грейнджер подошла вплотную и довольно бесцеремонно толкнула меня на скамью. Я довольно больно стукнулся затылком, что настроение мне, естественно, не улучшило.  
  
\- Ну почему всегда так грубо? – довольно плаксиво протянула я, хватаясь обеими руками за растущую на затылке шишку.  
  
Само собой, на Грейнджер это не произвело никакого впечатления. Она только фыркнула и плюхнулась рядом.  
\- А теперь рассказывай. Только всё подробно. И про письма, и про то, что Гарри наплел, и про Кикимера…  
Я почувствовала себя героем анекдота про водителя катка: «А теперь рассказывай, как обгонял, как подрезал…».  
  
Но почему-то вместо смеха во мне поднялось раздражение. Значит так, Гермиона Грейнджер? Я тебе всё рассказываю, ты быстро всё решаешь и становишься главной героиней?  
  
Ну уж нет. Я сама хочу довести всё. В конце концов, чем я хуже тебя?  
Мне совершенно не хотелось признаваться себе в том, что признание лишит меня не только полноправного участия в дальнейших событиях, но и всего того, что я запланировал с Поттером.  
  
Я скрестила руки на груди и начала рассказывать.  
Рассказ лился не так гладко, как мне бы того хотелось, но всё же лучше, чем могло бы быть. Про Кикимера я рассказала ту же версию, что и Поттеру, добавив только, что домовик может соврать Поттеру.  
Вышло как-то глупо, словно в дурацкой компьютерной игре-бродилке: «Возьми этого игрушечного панду на первом уровне и на пятом ты сможешь заткнуть им пробоину в судне».  
  
К счастью, Гермиона обладала поистине поразительной способностью к аналитическому мышлению. Иначе как можно объяснить то, что она не стала ничего переспрашивать?  
  
С письмами было сложнее. Я несколько минут пыталась придумать какую-нибудь версию, пока не решилась идти более легким путем.  
\- Видишь ли, Грейнджер, - произнесла я проникновенным шепотом. – Мой отец хочет, чтобы я с кем-нибудь встречался. И если ты не поможешь мне изобразить какие-нибудь отношения, мне наверняка навяжут Панси Паркинсон.  
  
Судя по лицу Гермионы, она не видела никаких препятствий для этого. Надо же, а в фиках это всегда срабатывало!  
\- Она дочь Пожирателей смерти, - продолжила я, смутно надеясь, что ничего нового не сказал. – Мне будет сложнее помогать… Ордену.  
  
Гермиона прищурилась. В отличие от Поттера, она не пришла в дикий восторг от того, что я в курсе их тайн.  
\- Получается, тебе это больше не нужно? Ведь в Хогвартсе твоего отца не будет?  
  
Тут я поняла, что попала в «вилку»: сказать, что мы со Снейпом под разными прикрытиями – и этим выдать его только предполагаемому союзнику, или придумать какую-нибудь новую ложь?..  
Но времени на размышление у меня не было.  
  
В дверь класса постучали. И стук становился всё громче.

 

 

**Глава 35.**

Гермиона отреагировала на стук просто молниеносно.  
Пока я тупо хлопала глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что делать, и напрочь забыв про то, что дверь заперта заклинанием, Гермиона одновременно произвела несколько весьма странных действий.  
  
Она резко рванула левой рукой ворот своей мантии, вместе с тем взмахивая палочкой и произнося шепотом заклинание, а в следующую секунду девушка уже сидела у меня на коленях.  
  
\- Что за… - начала было я, но захлебнулась продолжением фразы, получив ощутимый толчок по ребрам. В этот момент дверь класса открылась.  
  
Мне было довольно сложно разглядеть нежданных посетителей из-за сидящей у меня на коленях Гермионы, но в одном мы с ними были солидарны.  
  
\- Что за?.. – раздалось от двери.  
Выглянув из-за плеча девушки, я смогла насладиться, если это можно так назвать, совершенно багровым от злости Роном Уизли и довольно смущенным Гарри Поттером.  
Одновременно с этим я заметил, что мертвой хваткой вцепился в Гермиону, а её руки почему-то оказались у меня на шее.  
  
Хуже ситуации я даже не мог придумать. Но что было действительно удивительно, так это то, что мисс Зазнайка в кои веки тоже не могла найти слов.  
Я уже приготовился к долгой и мучительной смерти, но положение, как не странно, спас Поттер.  
  
Он первый очнулся от ступора и потянул упирающегося Уизли к выходу, бормоча:  
\- Гермиона, ты извини, мы просто тебя потеряли и беспокоились…  
К счастью, способность говорить вернулась к Уизли лишь в коридоре, поэтому возмущенное «Ты считаешь, что поводов волноваться стало меньше?!» мы услышали изрядно заглушенное стенами класса.  
  
Грейнджер снова повернулась ко мне.  
\- Я подумала, что это могли быть слизеринцы, - со смущенной улыбкой сказала она, и тут же деловито нахмурилась. – Тебе не кажется, что теперь ты мне должен гораздо больше информации?  
\- А как же то, что ты встречаешься со Слизеринским Принцем? – попыталась вывернуться я. – Все умрут от зависти!  
  
\- Кто тебе сказал такую чушь? – фыркнула Гермиона. – Пойди и плюнь тому в лицо! Умрут от зависти! Скажешь тоже! Вот от жалости… это запросто.  
  
Я снова начала злиться. А еще у меня уже просто сводило колени. Грейнджер оказалось совсем не хрупкой девочкой.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул я. – И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
***  
  
Как ни удивительно, мы всё-таки довольно быстро обо всем договорились. Грейнджер соизволила-таки слезть с моих колен, поэтому разговор шел в более непринужденной обстановке.  
Я намекнул, что Амбридж уже в курсе их «Армии Дамблдора», и постарается обязательно их поймать.  
  
Естественно, о своей роли в этом я предпочел умолчать.  
В ответ Грейнджер милостиво согласилась изображать мою подружку. На самом деле, я искренне надеялась, что это позволит мне приблизиться к гостиной Гриффиндора и Поттеру в частности.  
  
Однако Гермиона довольно быстро развеяла мои надежды, справедливо заявив, что мне нужно изображать отношения перед слизеринцами, а не гриффиндорцами.  
  
Памятуя об Уизли, я всё-таки согласился с её доводами.  
Из класса мы вышли вместе, причем я дошла до того, что несла её вещи. Хорошо еще, что их было не очень много. Хотя подаренный мной фолиант она точно могла оставить в гостиной, а не таскаться, как с писаной торбой.  
Но приятно, с этим спорить не хотелось.  
  
Я уж было думал и проводить её до самой гостиной Гриффиндора, чтобы получше закрепить успех предприятия, особенно на случай, если Грейнджер всё-таки передумает.  
  
Но тут мне пришлось нос к носу столкнуться с Поттером и Уизли.  
И если Гарри уже оправился от смущения и просто глупо улыбался, то Рон мне как-то сразу напомнил передачу «В мире животных».  
  
Ту, где рассказывали о жизни африканских носорогов.  
  
Однако соображаю я по-прежнему быстрее, поэтому быстро всунул ему в руки сумку Грейнджер и со словами: «Любимая, мы расстаемся ненадолго», - поспешно ретировался.  
  
Надо отдать должное Гермионе – она не моргнула и глазом, а преспокойно кивнула мне в ответ и пошла в сторону гостиной, полностью игнорируя яростно вращающего глазами Уизли.  
  
М-да, если она будет продолжать в том же духе, то встречаться им… ещё до шестой книги.  


 

 

**Глава 36.**

На следующий день, увидев Поттера, я сразу без каких-либо напоминаний вспомнил о занятиях окклюменцией. Мне даже стало его немного жалко. Кому еще так хорошо знать, какой сволочью может быть Снейп! А уж после тех нескольких дней в Малфой-мэноре…  
Но сейчас я не должен был поддаваться жалости, а постараться поймать на этом Гарри. Но я немного не успел.  
  
Днем пришел «Ежедневный пророк». Я искоса смотрел на гриффиндорский стол, мучительно пытаясь решить, как теперь приблизиться к объекту моих чаяний. Тут я нечаянно столкнулся взглядом с Грейнджер. Она уже встала из-за стола и решительно направлялась прямо ко мне. Чтобы не вызывать ненужных подозрений и еще большей ненависти гриффиндорцев, я поспешно выскочил в коридор и дождался её там.  
  
Гермиона была полна решимости.  
\- Что это? – гневно потрясла она перед моим лицом газетой.  
\- М-м, я забыл… - промямлила я в ответ, поздно осознав свою ошибку.  
Грейнджер просто взорвалась.  
  
\- Что?! – шепотом спросила она меня, тряся за плечи. – Ты _забыл_? Забыл о том, что из Азкабана сбегут приспешники Того-кого-нельзя-называть?  
  
Я разозлился и тоже хорошенько тряхнул её, думая, что со стороны это должно выглядеть почти как объятие.  
По крайней мере, издалека.  
  
\- А что бы ты сделала, Грейнджер? – прошипел я в ответ. – Кого бы предупредила? Зато теперь, после этой идиотской статьи ты сможешь…  
  
Я не закончила, увидев краем глаза идущего с обеда Снейпа. Моя очередь пугать Грейнджер.  
\- Что я смогу? – переспросила Гермиона, но я только сильнее обнял её и плотно прижался губами к её губам.  
Целоваться по-настоящему мне с ней совершенно не хотелось.  
  
Гермиона оцепенела. И тут за её спиной раздалось презрительное фырканье, и ненавистный уже голос произнес:  
\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора. Можно ведь и отойти от Большого зала. Тут же дети!  
  
Снейп прошелестел мантией мимо нас, а мне больших трудов стоило удержать Гермиону в руках, чтобы она не сказала профессору всё, что думает о нем.  
Что-то мне говорило, что думает она много.  
  
Увидев, что Снейп уже достаточно далеко, я немного расслабился, за что и поплатился – Грейнджер со всей дури заехала мне по лицу.  
  
\- Что, опять? – со страданием в голосе вскрикнул я. – Гермиона, сколько можно меня избивать?!  
\- Поговорим позже, Малфой, - высокомерно заявила эта фурия и куда-то унеслась.  
  
Ничего себе новый год начался!  
  
***  
  
Но тут из Большого зала начали выходить остальные ученики.  
Мне несказанно повезло – Уизли отвлекла Анжелина, что-то сердито выговаривающая ему. Наверно, про квиддич.  
  
Таким образом, Поттер шел один, продолжая тупо разглядывать газету.  
Я пошел сразу за ним и, улучив момент, прошептал:  
\- Поттер, сегодня в десять вечера на том же месте.  
  
Разумеется, этот идиот сразу же обернулся и даже разулыбался.  
Кретин!  
Впрочем, тут он вспомнил про газету и снова помрачнел. Хорошо, хоть нашел силы кивнуть мне в ответ.  
Дождавшись согласия, я увеличил скорость и вскоре обогнал всех учеников, не особенно торопящихся на занятия.  
И почему-то я нисколько не удивился, совершенно случайно столкнувшись в коридоре с профессором Снейпом.  
  
Я попыталась его обойти, но у него, похоже, были другие планы. Он цепко схватил меня за плечо.  
Мерлин, они когда-нибудь оставят в покое мои руки?  
  
\- Объяснитесь, мистер Малфой, - прошипел он мне на ухо. – Что у вас происходит с Грейнджер?  
Я пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ничего. Кроме того, что мы встречаемся.  
\- Вы не можете встречаться с Грейнджер! – безапелляционно заявил Снейп. – Вы же…  
  
Я не дала ему закончить, справедливо предполагая, что кричать о моих тайнах в коридоре может быть довольно опасно.  
\- А что такое, профессор Снейп? – невинно хлопая глазами, спросила я. – У вас какие-то виды на эту милую студентку? Вы, вероятно, неплохо бы вместе смотрелись. Но неуставные отношения…ай-яй-яй…  
  
Снейп просто остолбенел от самой такой мысли. Похоже, что ему, в отличие от фикрайтеров, такая идея в голову не приходила.  
А я воспользовалась его замешательством и, выдернув руку, поспешила дальше.  
  
Я и так опаздывала на занятия!

 

 

**Глава 37.**

Я думала, что этот день никогда не закончится. Какие-то дополнительные занятия, нуднейшая история магии… Я даже не успела переодеться к свиданию!  
  
Впрочем, утешало то, что Поттер наверняка этого не заметит.  
  
Дождавшись назначенного часа, я быстрым шагом направился к заветному коридору, стараясь особо при этом не торопиться, чтобы не пришлось опять несколько долгих минут прислушиваться, ожидая этого «человека-невидимку». Но, к моему удивлению, Гарри уже был на месте и нетерпеливо расхаживал взад-вперед.  
  
Заметив мое приближение, он бросился ко мне:  
\- Рассказывай, что у тебя с Гермионой?  
Я позволил себе слегка поморщиться – Гермиона Грейнджер была чуть ли не последней темой, которую я хотел сегодня обсудить.  
  
Но Поттер… это всегда Поттер. Какое ему дело до того, что хочу обсудить я? Пришлось сделать таинственное лицо и шепотом ответить:  
\- Мы встречаемся.  
\- Я так и подумал, - кивнул Гарри, не отпуская моих плеч, за которые схватился в первом порыве. Впрочем, я и не возражал.  
  
\- А почему тебя это вдруг заинтересовало? – спросил я, стараясь незаметно передвинуться с центра коридора к стене, причем вместе с Поттером.  
\- Да мне-то всё равно, - пожал плечами Гарри. – А вот Рону почему-то не нравится.  
Тут я еле удержалась, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха.  
  
«Чем-то не нравится» - ну надо же! Еще бы ему нравилось! Но вслух я решила ничего по этому поводу не говорить, тем более, что нам уже удалось сдвинуться в полумрак стены.  
  
\- Давай поговорим о тебе, - прошептала я на ухо Гарри, мысленно отругав себя за то, что чуть не ляпнула «о нас». – Как у тебя дела с Чжоу?  
  
Как я и предполагал, Гарри сразу же забыл, о чем шел разговор до этого, и расстроено вздохнул:  
\- Никак. Я даже не могу к ней подступиться, чтобы поцеловать.  
Этого я и ждал. Я притянул Поттера чуть ближе – типа, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать шепотом, и произнес:  
\- Всё дело в том, что одних поцелуев в таком деле мало. Тебе еще многому надо научиться. Впрочем… - я постарался придать себе скучающий вид. – Я могу тебе помочь.  
  
\- Но почему ты хочешь мне помочь? – с внезапным подозрением отпрянул от меня Гарри. Точнее, попытался это сделать, но я держал крепко. К счастью, к таким параноидальным всплескам я уже был готов:  
\- Всё просто, - прошептал я, продолжая удерживать его на близком расстоянии. – Во-первых, мы на одной стороне, во-вторых, я всегда хотел с тобой дружить. И, наконец, я же встречаюсь с Гермионой!  
  
Похоже, последнее его убедило больше всего. Он перестал дергаться и только спросил:  
\- А с Гермионой тоже бывают проблемы?  
\- Гермиона – прекрасная девушка! – жестко отрезал я.  
Мне не хотелось снова заводить волынку на тему Грейнджер, а еще меньше хотелось, чтобы Гермиона узнала об этом обсуждении. Что-то мне говорило, что одной пощечиной я бы мог и не обойтись.  
  
Мне повезло. Гарри вполне удовлетворился этим ответом и думать забыл про Грейнджер.  
  
***  
  
Этот момент я репетировал долго.  
Конечно, на мгновение создалось ощущение дежа вю: тот же коридор, те же мысли, тот же Поттер…  
Но я решительно отогнала это ощущение.  
\- Итак, - проникновенно начал я. – Девушку надо уметь обнимать…  
  
Я обвил рукой торс Гарри и продолжил:  
\- На самом деле, обнимать можно по-разному. Можно так, а можно… - я положил вторую руку на плечо Гарри и пододвинулся ближе к нему так, что он оказался прижатым к стене моим телом.  
  
Почему-то сразу стало жарко и во рту пересохло. Прежде, чем продолжить, я судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от нервного комка в горле.  
  
Поттер, похоже, ничего не заметил, по крайней мере, продолжал спокойно стоять.  
  
Осмелев, я прошептал:  
\- Если ты видишь, что девушка не против таких объятий, можешь продолжить дальше.  
Я скользнул рукой с талии ниже. Гарри немного напрягся, но всё еще не делал никаких попыток избавиться от моего «урока».  
\- И вот тут ты можешь её поцеловать, - сказал я и добавил:  
\- Причем вовсе не обязательно сразу в губы.  
  
Чтобы показать, что я имею в виду, я коснулся губами его шеи. Вообще-то, это должно было его возбудить, хотя бы слегка, но Гарри только глупо хихикнул и увернулся от моих губ.  
  
Я решил не обращать внимания на дурацкое поведение Поттера и не терять надежды. Следующим шагом я предпринял попытку расстегнуть рубашку Гарри. Оказывается, это не очень-то легко сделать одной рукой!  
  
Переносить сюда же левую руку с задницы Поттера я не решился – второй раз могло не получиться её туда положить. Наконец, устав маяться с пуговицами этого стоящего столбом… э-э-э… героя волшебного мира, я процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Вполне вероятно, что на этом месте девушка захочет подбодрить тебя и помочь в расстегивании одежды.  
  
Давно было пора! Поттер покраснел как рак, что было видно даже в полумраке коридора, но послушно расстегнул несколько пуговиц. Пока он был занят этим высокоинтеллектуальным делом, я умудрился незаметно переместить вторую руку подальше от этих чертовых пуговиц и поближе к первой руке.  
  
В брюках всё как-то болезненно напряглось. Я выругался сквозь зубы на себя, что не додумался одеться полегче. Теперь выхода не было. Поправить я ничего не мог – руки были заняты. Приходилось терпеть некоторые неудобства.

 

 

**Глава 38.**

Впрочем, меня гораздо больше удручало то, что Гарри, по-видимому, никаких неудобств не испытывал.  
  
Я начинал уже злиться. Из какого материала слепили этого парня?! Уж явно не из тривиальных плоти и крови! Да Волдеморт ему в подметки не годится!  
  
«С другой стороны, - продолжал я размышлять, не оставляя своих попыток найти уязвимое место мальчика-который-выжил, - Чжоу ему нравится. И Джинни будет нравиться. Хотя… уж больно легко он расстается с обеими, когда ему это кажется необходимым».  
  
Мысля подобным образом, я, тем не менее, решила продолжить исследование шеи и груди Гарри. Чем черт не шутит?  
  
В этот раз мне неожиданно пришло в голову, что, вероятно, надо просто быть настойчивее и жестче, что ли. Где-то я читала такое: «То, что для женщины – ласка, для мужчины может оказаться всего лишь щекотно, а ласка мужчины – может быть болезненна для женщины». Откуда у меня всплыли такие глубокие познания, я даже думать не стал. Зато сразу решил проверить на практике и слегка прикусил кожу на шее Поттера.  
  
Он хотя бы не захихикал. Уже что-то.  
Ободренный удачей, я продолжил покусывать его шею, спускаясь к плечам. Поттер неожиданно вспомнил, что он должен чему-то научиться, поэтому прильнул ко мне ближе и положил руки мне на ягодицы. Оказывается, я совершенно не был готов к этому, потому что почувствовал в этот момент, что могу кончить уже только от этого прикосновения.  
  
«Голая Амбридж на снегу, - забормотал я еле слышно, силясь сдержаться. – Голая Амбридж и никаких кентавров».  
  
Кажется, помогло.  
Я оставил в покое его шею и прижался полураскрытыми губами к его рту. На поцелуй он мне ответил сразу, яростно приникнув к губам и сразу проникая языком как можно глубже.  
  
Мне оставалось только мысленно похихикать, представив, что будет с Чжоу, когда (а лучше, если) она столкнется с этим ворохом чувств.  
  
Я с некоторым сожалением отвел левую руку от брюк Гарри и скользнул ею в разрез рубашки. Не прерывая поцелуя, я принялся ласкать пальцами его грудь, особое внимание уделяя соскам. Судя по легкому стону и моментально сжавшейся коже сосков, я наконец-то попал в яблочко.  
  
Его руки инстинктивно сжались на моих ягодицах, заставляя меня тоже негромко застонать. Я навалился на него всем телом, стараясь не останавливать ласк, хотя руки уже дрожали.  
  
Я начал жалеть, что снова выбрал для свидания это неудобное место.  
Какая-нибудь спальня, пустой класс – всё было бы лучше этого коридора!  
Но выбирать не приходилось.  
  
Через несколько минут довольно неуклюжего трепыхания (оказалось довольно сложно прижиматься всем телом и одновременно ласкать грудь целующего тебя человека – рука совершенно неэротично застревает между телами!), я решил пойти еще дальше и осторожно просунул пальцы под ремень брюк.  
  
Так, или Поттер не носит белья, или я так удачно просунул руку!  
Я уже собирался скользнуть глубже в брюки, а там… Но тут Гарри отстранился. Причем так резко, что я немного ободрал пальцы об ремень.  
Он тяжело дышал. Похоже, его всё-таки возбудили мои «уроки».  
  
\- В чем дело? – немного хрипловатым голосом раздраженно поинтересовался я, слегка тряся поврежденной рукой.  
\- Драко, - его голос тоже был хриплым. – Я думаю, у нас с Чжоу вряд ли зайдет всё далеко сразу, на первой же встрече. Особенно, если учесть, как редко мы виделись до сих пор. А сейчас уже поздно…  
  
Я даже не знал, злиться мне или смеяться.  
  
Конечно, пришлось немного подвинуться, чтобы позволить Поттеру отойти от стены. Его немного покачивало и выглядел он… весьма соблазнительно с раскрасневшимися щеками и припухшими губами. Мне стоило больших усилий не наплевать на всё и не продолжить свои приставания. Где-то в глубине души я подозревал, что они вполне могли удаться, но…  
  
Мне не хотелось потом сильно пожалеть. Поэтому я с сожалением пропустил Гарри, сам же оставаясь стоять у стены.  
  
Я несколько секунд с удовольствием наблюдал за его ковыляющей походкой, и только когда он отошел на несколько шагов, сказал свою коронную фразу, которую долго готовил:  
\- Главное, со всем этим не торопись! Еще многому надо научиться!  


 

 

**Глава 39.**

М-да, теперь я начал понимать, почему у Роулинг про этот месяц было написано просто – «январь пролетел незаметно». Не знаю, как у кого, но у меня он точно так пролетел.  
  
Мне почти весь месяц удавалось избегать Снейпа, только изредка имея прекрасную возможность наблюдать его весьма оригинальные гримасы.  
С Грейнджер у нас наступило перемирие, которое, к счастью, не требовало от меня титанических усилий – виделись мы довольно редко.  
  
Всё же моё внимание было целиком отдано общению с Гарри. Мне удалось его убедить, хоть это и было нелегко, что с Чжоу лучше опробовать все мои «уроки» в День Всех Влюбленных.  
  
Гораздо быстрее мне удалось его убедить, что необходимо продолжать «тренировки». И потому весь месяц мы тайком встречались в полутемных коридорах Хогвартса. Увы, никакого движения в наших отношениях не происходило, и Гарри всегда ловко ускользал в самый интересный момент, оставляя меня в мечтах о Выручай-комнате.  
  
Прямо намекнуть об этом я ему, естественно, не могла, а он не предлагал. Но это было уже не так важно. Самое главное, он стал мне больше доверять. И он успокоился. Я тоже.  
  
Я решил ни в коем случае не изобретать велосипеда, а использовать уже существующее оружие против счастливого воссоединения с ловцом Райвенкло. Для этого я ближе к концу января назначил свидание Гермионе. Она скорчила кислую рожу, но договор есть договор, а гриффиндорка есть гриффиндорка.  
Она согласилась прийти.  
  
Смеха ради я назначил свидание на Астрономической башне. Чем черт не шутит? Нет, Гермиона меня совершенно не интересовала, но…  
На всякий случай я постарался одеться потеплее и получше – Гермиона, в отличие от этих оболтусов, могла это оценить. А что может быть смешнее, чем положительная оценка внешнего вида одной девушки другой? Обычно любая скорей удавится, чем похвалит…  
  
С этими мыслями я поднялась на Астрономическую башню.  
Гермиона уже была там. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, с самым мрачным выражением на лице.  
  
\- Ну?.. – сразу же требовательно произнесла она, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Гр… Гермиона, ты давно разговаривала со Скитер?... – начал я.  
  
***  
  
К завершению разговора мы были абсолютно довольны друг другом.  
Как я и подозревал, Гермионе очень понравилась идея использовать Скитер, причем настолько, что она клюнула на то, что это необходимо сделать именно 14 февраля.  
  
Мысленно я потирала руки – у Гарри не было никаких шансов против такого заговора. И Чжоу обязательно закатит ему истерику…  
  
Неожиданно мы услышали шаги на лестнице и негромкое чертыхание. У меня промелькнули перед глазами все возможные нежданные посетители, начиная от Снейпа и заканчивая Волдемортом, но Грейнджер соображала быстрее. Она немного побледнела и прошипела:  
\- Гарри и Рон.  
  
Я быстро прижал её к себе, и тут до меня дошло:  
\- Карта Мародеров! – ляпнул я, не успев прикусить свой не в меру болтливый язык. Судя по выражению лица Гермионы, прикушенный язык был бы меньшим из зол, но сказать она ничего не успела – на площадку поднялись Поттер и Уизли.  
  
\- Опять она обнимается с этим хорьком! – возмущенно воскликнул Уизли, за что тут же получил не менее возмущенное в два голоса:  
\- Рон!  
\- А что «Рон»? – рассердился парень.  
  
Он хотел что-то еще сказать, но тут мне в голову пришла такая гениальная идея…  
Я перебил его:  
\- Да, Уиз… Рон. Можно мне с тобой поговорить?  
  
Сказать, что я всех удивил, значит сильно преуменьшить действительность. Гарри с Гермионой уставились на меня с такими ошалевшими лицами, что хоть фотографию делай «вас снимала скрытая камера», а Рон и вовсе потерял дар речи.  
  
После того, как я окончательно перестал надеяться на что-то более вразумительное, чем невнятное мычание, а в глазах Грейнджер начал загораться такой неприятный огонек понимания, я решил свернуть всё по-быстрому:  
\- Гарри, Гермиона, нам надо поговорить наедине, - кивнул я им и повернулся к Уизли, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
Рон всё ещё молчал, и я мог поклясться, что слышал, как скрипят у него в голове несмазанные шарики и подшипники. Ну откуда ему знать, что разговаривать с Гермионой мне теперь опаснее, чем с ним?  
  
Не дожидаясь, пока он вспомнит, с чего разговор начался, я взял всё в свои руки и решительно сказал:  
\- А говорить мы будем о Грейнджер!

 

 

**Глава 40.**

А дальше «Остапа понесло». Иначе как можно объяснить тот факт, что я скорчила несчастнейшую рожу и проникновенно отбарабанила ошалевшему от обилия информации Уизли:  
\- Увы, это трагедия моей жизни. Что скажет _papa_ , как будет переживать _maman_ … Короче, родители будут в шоке, - добавил я, видя, что меня не вполне понимают. - Гермиона меня не любит.  
  
На лице Уизли выразилась такая работа мысли, что Роден удавился бы от зависти. Сохранять скорбное выражение лица становилось всё труднее.  
\- И чё? – наконец разродилось это восьмое чудо света.  
  
Я тяжело вздохнул. Нет, никто и не обещал, что всё будет просто, но вот так…  
Одно только радовало – переиграть будет сложно. Поэтому я якобы смахнул набежавшую слезу и продолжил:  
\- Я понял, что ей нравится совсем другой человек. Но она слишком чуткий и нежный человек, чтобы прямо заявить мне о разрыве, однако я это чувствую и страдаю…  
  
На этот раз Рон соображал быстрее и прервал мои излияния на середине:  
\- Стоп! А мы про одну Гермиону говорим?  
\- А разве есть еще такая прекрасная девушка, способная разбить ледяное сердце Малфоя… - продолжил было я на той же заунывной ноте, пока не сообразил, что именно меня спросили.  
  
Да как ты можешь?! – возмутился я. – Такая девушка находится рядом, а ты до сих пор не заметил, что она чуткий человек?!  
Тут возмущение у меня было искренним. Я абсолютно серьезно обиделся за Герми, которая хоть и была маленькой стервой, но в первую очередь тоже была девушкой.  
  
Рон смущенно отвел глаза. А меня уже понесло дальше.  
\- И она хочет променять меня на такое… такое…, - я очень хотел сказать «ничтожество», но разные весовые категории и отсутствие шансов, что кто-то мне поможет, мешало это сделать. – Меня, который готов подарить ей весь мир. Богатого, красивого…  
  
Я и в самом деле начал верить в то, что говорю. Мне стало казаться, что я несправедливо обижен. Еще чуть-чуть, и со словами «такая корова нужна самому», я бы гордо удалился. Но до этого дело не дошло.  
  
Рон наконец-то созрел.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать… - медленно начал он, - что Гермионе нравлюсь я?  
  
Безумно хотелось поаплодировать, но я побоялся переборщить.  
\- Увы, - опустил я голову, чтобы Уизли не увидел у меня на лице улыбку. – Я проиграл. Но я умею достойно проигрывать, чтобы вы там не думали. Поэтому я решил рассказать об этом тебе.  
  
Рон принялся нервно мерять шагами площадку Астрономической башни, судя по всему, напряженно обдумывая сложившееся положение.  
«Да уж, - с долей злорадства подумала я. – Положение-то не из легких!»  
  
Наконец, какая-то мысль поразила его многострадальную голову. Он фыркнул и повернул ко мне сияющее лицо. Мне почему-то стало сразу неуютно. Не люблю, когда люди так сияют. В последнее время это приносит сплошные неприятности.  
  
\- Малфой! Всё же просто! Ты поссорься с ней: обзови как-нибудь или задень на людях. Я тебя и пальцем не трону, зато вы расстанетесь! – «обрадовал» меня этот гений. – Хорошая идея, правда?  
\- Угу, - кисло кивнул я.  
  
Спорить с ним было бесполезно, поэтому оставалось только надеяться, что Гермиона тоже меня «не тронет» своей довольно тяжелой лапкой.  
  
Посчитав разговор законченным, Рон слегка кивнул мне на прощание и с грохотом умчался вниз по ступеням. Я остался один на пронизывающем ветру, продолжая думать, не продешевил ли, пытаясь смирить с фактом своего существования всё «золотое трио»?  
  
В конце концов, мне пришла в голову мысль, что Гермиона – девочка умная и сразу убивать меня не станет.  
С этой светлой мыслью я и направился в подземелья.

 

 

**Глава 41.**

Сразу привести этот план в действие не удалось – у меня был другой план, не менее важный. Самое главное, чтобы у Гарри ничего не получилось с Чжоу. А для этого мне нужно было удостовериться, что Гермиона поговорила со Скитер.  
  
Увы, никакая слежка за Грейнджер мне ничего не дала. Оставалось только надеяться, что Гермиона своего не упустит. Особо меня это беспокоило из-за того, что Гарри всё больше и больше настраивался опробовать приобретенные со мной знания на проклятой китаянке.  
  
Вечером тринадцатого февраля я была в смятенных чувствах. Праздник этот мной был любим еще со школы. И безумно хотелось кого-нибудь поздравить. Хотя бы анонимно. Но кого? Гарри? Северуса? Или всё-таки Люциуса?  
  
Я бы, конечно, меньше бы об этом думала и, пожалуй, написала бы по открытке всем – чтоб мне ничего не снилось, но меня что-то останавливало. Например, я не была уверена, что у волшебников не существовала способа узнать, кем была отправлена открытка.  
  
К трем часам ночи после бесцельного лежания без сна в кровати, я вдруг подумала, что об этом можно было спросить Грейнджер. Но было уже поздно, поэтому оставшуюся часть ночи я ругала себя за тупость и непредусмотрительность.  
  
Утро накрыло меня неожиданно. Голова болела так, словно я всю ночь разгружала вагоны с кирпичами. Настроение упорно болталось где-то ниже плинтуса, и моя физиономия в зеркале его не улучшила. Бледная кожа, круги под глазами…  
  
Красавчик!  
  
Хотелось сделать всем назло и пригласить-таки Гермиону на праздник. И пусть Гарри соблазняет Чжоу, а Уизли бегает потом за мной с топором…  
  
Впрочем, вот тут я как раз и охладела к этой новой идее.  
  
Перед самым выходом из замка, я столкнулся нос к носу с Северусом Снейпом.  
\- С праздником, дорогой профессор! – со всем воодушевлением, на которое только был способен, воскликнул я и с удовольствием констатировал, что теперь ни я один – обладатель самого ужасного настроения в школе.  
  
Как всё-таки приятно сделать гадость ближнему! С этим может сравниться только возможность сделать гадость дальнему…  
  
Поэтому я и пошел наблюдать то, что могло мне еще больше исправить настроение – встречу Поттера с Чанг.  
А Снейп, похоже, остался в школе. Ну и черт с ним!  
  
Естественно, всё прошло чудесно. Я улучшил свое настроение настолько, что даже позволил себе несколько пирожных за праздничным ужином и послал пару улыбок. Грейнджер.  
  
Вот уж у кого день прошел на «ура» - издалека понятно, даже спрашивать не надо.  
Гарри выглядел несколько хуже – слегка потрепанный, очень удивленный и задумчивый.  
Они очень симметрично смотрелись с Роном, сидя по обе стороны от лучащейся Гермионы. Рон был мрачен и уныло ковырял запеканку. Я постарался не встретиться с ним взглядом, смутно чувствуя, что мрачным он может быть и из-за моих улыбок Гермионе.  
  
Я перевел взгляд дальше, пытаясь по беглому осмотру решить, как прошел день у остальных учеников и профессоров Хогвартса.  
Самое приятное, что кислых лиц было не меньше, чем счастливых. Похоже, что не всем благоволил купидон, или какая тут хрень с крыльями и рогаткой отвечает за неземную любовь?  
  
Естественно, все рекорды бил Снейп. Даже Амбридж пыталась выдавить подобие улыбки, что получалось довольно плохо. Лично мне показалось, что у неё несварение желудка, а остальные, похоже, старались в её сторону вообще не смотреть. Может, их больная фантазия подсказывала другие причины для такой гримасы? Не знаю.  
  
***  
  
Почему-то я была твердо уверена, что «Придира» выйдет уже на следующий день. Но увы, номера пришлось ждать.  
  
Зато я придумал небольшую месть Поттеру, который вообще перестал меня замечать после неудачи с Чжоу. Как будто я был в чем-то виноват!.. А даже если и был? Это разве повод?!  
  
Для исполнения мести я выбрал Кребба и Гойла. И вовсе не потому, что они любили помахать кулаками, а потому, что их было легко убедить в чем угодно.  
  
\- Знаете, ребята, - задушевно начал я вечером, сидя на кровати. – Жалко мне Поттера.  
Кребб и Гойл удивленно хлопали глазами. Похоже, они вообще отвыкли слышать от меня что-то членораздельное. С утра у меня всегда такое гадкое настроение, что я только ругался сквозь зубы, пробираясь в ванную, а вечером у меня какие-то встречи. Да, запустил я народ! Пора исправлять.  
  
Не дожидаясь адекватной реакции на своё заявление, я продолжил:  
\- Похоже, у него интрижка сразу с двумя. С полоумной Лавгуд и этой старухой Скитер.  
  
Кребб громко икнул. Похоже, его такое сообщение заинтриговало. Гойл же просто сидел с открытым ртом.  
  
Еще более воодушевившись такими хорошими слушателями, я с жаром зашептал:  
\- Я видел, как они встречались вчера. Сейчас можно спокойно ждать какой-нибудь статьи, полной всяческих похвал Поттеру.  
  
Мне этого показалось мало, и я добавил:  
\- Спорим?

 

 

**Глава 42.**

Оказалось, что увеличить свои финансы не так уж и сложно.  
  
По крайней мере, в понедельник я убедилась, что при некоторой расторопности это сделать даже легко. Скажем так, неприятный сюрприз в виде статьи в «Придире» не стал сюрпризом, а для меня его «неприятность» сгладилась довольно увесистым кошельком со свежевыигранными галеонами. А если учесть, что поспорить я успел не только со своими одноклассниками…  
  
Я даже несколько секунд размышлял, не поделиться ли с Грейнджер, но всё-таки задушил эту крамольную мысль в зачатке. Она меня, значит, по роже будет бить, а я – деньгами делится? А потом что? Меня будет бить уже Уизли?  
  
Вышло довольно убедительно. Всё-таки я очень хорошо умею убеждать. Ну и что, что пока только себя – надо же с чего-то начинать!  
  
Короче, настроение у меня было хорошее. И Снейп на глаза не попадается, разве что на зельях, и с Поттером вроде всё нормально – по крайней мере, Чанг с ним не разговаривает. Даже Уизли убить больше не пытается.  
Лепота!  
  
Однако в перерыве между уроками мне-таки испортили моё лучезарное настроение. Точнее, испортила.  
Нет, ну у меня скоро тик будет начинаться только при приближении этой женщины!  
  
На Амбридж статья явно произвела впечатление. Выглядела она плохо. Если бы я не знал, что это её почти нормальное состояние – так отвратительно выглядеть, подумал бы, что она скоро коньки отбросит.  
И зря бы обрадовался.  
  
В общем, подгребает это нечто ко мне и шепчет:  
\- Приходите ко мне после занятий, надо поговорить.  
Я с перепугу чуть не брякнул что-то вроде «я с кузнецом приду». Слава Мерлину, обошлось.  
  
Смог незаметно кивнуть и ретироваться.  
И что эта жаба опять придумала?  
  
***  
  
Вечером я не без содроганий стоял перед кабинетом Амбридж. Нет, я, конечно, не Поттер, но кто её знает? Может, пронюхала что-то про наши с ним «отношения», или с Грейнджер видела…  
  
А то и… - мне внезапно стало не по себе. Вдруг она узнала про мой спор на деньги? Как начнет спрашивать, откуда у меня такие сведения! А ведь она, возможно, еще не всю сыворотку правды на Поттера извела…  
  
Мне захотелось резко развернуться и бежать в подземелья. Только усилие воли остановило меня. Ну и, вероятно, то, что Амбридж открыла дверь.  
Она радушно (про крайней мере, я так надеюсь) улыбнулась во весь свой жабий рот и жестом пригласила войти.  
  
\- Милый мальчик, - начала она, наливая чай. – Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы слизеринцы помогли мне справиться с шайкой этого Поттера?  
«Начинается», - обреченно подумал я, гипнотизируя поставленную передо мной чашку. Вслух же ответил:  
\- Я думаю, что любой слизеринец почтет своим долгом помочь вам, мэм. А что…  
Я чуть не ляпнул «а что, вы уже знаете про Выручай-комнату?», но сдержался. Не стоило открывать все свои карты, а в прыщах я еще никого не видел.  
  
\- Замечательно! – не заметила, похоже, моей оплошности, Амбридж. – Я сообщу вам, мистер Малфой, когда мне понадобится ваша помощь.  
С этими словами это гнусное существо бесцеремонно вытолкала меня за дверь. Черт! А я только-только решился было попробовать чай и то варенье!  
  
С другой стороны, меньше общаешься с Амбридж – крепче спишь. С этими мыслями я успокоено пошла к себе.

 

 

**Глава 43.**

Я уже было начала думать, что всё у меня складывается вполне сносно. Зря. Только-только я наловчилась со всеми общаться так, чтобы «не было мучительно больно за бесцельно прожитые годы» - и на тебе!  
  
В роли пресловутого «на тебе» выступил Поттер. Я уж обрадовался, что хоть с одним человеком в этом безумном мире у меня складываются именно те отношения, на которые я настроен, а тут… он просто начал меня избегать.  
  
Пришлось идти напролом.  
Мне удалось с большим трудом поймать его в коридоре и прижать к стене, что, согласитесь, при разнице наших комплекций, почти подвиг.  
  
\- Ну?.. – грозно, как мне хотелось верить, сказал я.  
\- Что? – вполне невинно похлопал он глазами.  
В этот момент я отчетливо понял выражение «зачесались кулаки», так уж хотелось стукнуть! Но я удержалась.  
  
То ли сила воли у меня такая, то ли не дает покоя мысль, что он всё-таки физически сильнее. Я только еле слышно скрипнул зубами и спокойно спросил:  
\- Почему мы больше не встр…не видимся?  
\- Да мы только что за соседними партами на истории магии сидели, - пожал плечами этот олух.  
  
Убить его мало!  
  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - я игриво положила ему руку на талию. Он на улыбку не ответил, но и руку мою не убрал.  
\- Видишь ли, - задумчиво начал Гарри, глядя куда-то сквозь меня. – Я подумал и решил, что с этим пора завязывать.  
  
Похоже, у меня отвалилась челюсть, потому что через минутную паузу он продолжил:  
\- Во-первых, я не могу постоянно пользоваться твоим участием, ведь ты встречаешься с моей подругой. Мне не хотелось бы расстраивать её. А её это расстроит. Во-вторых, мне некогда думать об отношениях, надо думать, как победить Волдеморта…  
  
Он испытующе посмотрел на меня. Я и бровью не повел, хотя внутри всё кипело.  
Хорош герой! Ему, видите ли, мир спасать от Волдеморта! А мне что теперь делать?!  
  
\- Это всё?.. – негромко спросил я, пытаясь поймать взгляд Поттера.  
Тут я попала в точку. Он неожиданно густо покраснел и промямлил, отводя глаза:  
\- И вообще, с Чжоу-то мы расстались…  
Нет, ну я так и думала!  
  
\- И что? А другие девушки? – похоже, раздражение в голосе мне скрыть не удалось.  
Ну и ладно.  
  
Молчит. Пол носком ботинка ковыряет. Пришлось идти ва-банк:  
\- А ведь ты очень нравишься мелкой Уизли, - осторожно замечаю. – А она весьма ничего…  
«Ага, ничего! Вот хорошо бы и правда ничего!» - в голове промелькнуло, но уже поздно. Поттер молчит, но почти слышно, как натужно скрипят его мозги от непривычной работы.  
  
Тьфу! Зла на себя не хватает.  
И чтобы не испортить всё ещё дальше, сбегаю. Хочется реветь, но… где-то я читала, что Малфои не плачут.  
  
***  
  
…Черт! Черт!!! Нет, тысяча чертей!  
Я потирал ушибленную коленку, сидя в больничном крыле. Или, будем честны перед собой, не сидела, а отсиживалась.  
  
Слишком много сегодня было желающих пощупать мою несчастную мордочку. А мордочка ведь действительно несчастная.  
  
Так и хочется крикнуть «не виноватая я, он сам пришел!». Так ведь никто не поверит, что я случайно оказался на нужном этаже, когда эта чертова жаба устроила облаву на всю эту «Армию Дамблдора».  
  
До сих пор не могу понять, как я могла так расслабиться и забыть высчитать, когда это знаменательное событие произойдет. Теперь уже поздно что-то думать. Что сделано, то сделано.  
  
Просто обидно: мало того, что несшийся как стадо диких мамонтов Поттер сбил меня, и я, похоже, повредил ногу, так подоспевшая Амбридж еще сказала мне спасибо. А я от неожиданности даже не успел придумать, куда она может идти со своим спасибо. В результате она ушла не с ним, а с Поттером и прямиком в кабинет директора.  
  
И что мы имеем? Дамблдор покинул Хогвартс, на меня точат зуб все, кому только не лень, надо объясниться с Поттером и не думать о том, что Снейп сейчас ржет как ненормальный.  
  
Но в неминуемость рока я всё равно не верю. Просто глупое совпадение. И я сделаю всё, чтобы помириться с Гарри!  
Всё, и даже больше!

 

 

**Глава 44.**

Дверь в палату скрипнула.  
Я инстинктивно дернулся и про себя чертыхнулся – совсем нервы стали никакие! Пугаться каждого звука, и это при моей миссии в этом мире! Нет, рано еще отсиживаться в больничном крыле.  
  
Но через мгновение мое мнение кардинально изменилось. Мне захотелось не просто отсиживаться, а быть за тысячу миль от Хогвартса, по возможности, в России и в своем теле. Я даже на сессию была согласна!  
  
В палату вошел Снейп.  
  
К счастью, он остановился на порядочном расстоянии от моей кровати, а то вполне вероятно было, если бы я начала нервно дергаться или даже завизжала. В последнее время декан производил на меня именно такое впечатление.  
  
Снейп стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и разглядывал меня, словно я был каким-то неведомым зверьком. А я разглядывал его, пытаясь понять, что он сейчас думает. Естественно, безрезультатно.  
  
Наконец, он прервал затянувшееся молчание:  
\- Итак, вы, _мистер Малфой_ , «за наших», - с улыбкой, от которой мухи дохнут, протянул он. – Интересно бы узнать, кто эти «наши» и как бы не попасть в их список. А то огребешь как Поттер.  
  
Я гордо хранил молчание, для верности отвернувшись в сторону. Впрочем, мне и возразить-то было нечего.  
  
\- Ну что вы надулись, как мышь на крупу, - продолжил Снейп. – Очень логичное завершение непродуманных действий.  
  
Внезапно я понял, что он находится уже у меня за спиной. Я не успела испугаться, а его рука уже легла мне на плечо, и он прошептал мне на ухо:  
\- А вот я никогда не позволяю себе непродуманных действий. Только тщательно спланированные.  
  
Сказав это, он неожиданно резко повернул меня лицом к себе и поцеловал. Сказать, что я ошалел от такого перехода – значит, не сказать ничего.  
  
А Снейп через мгновение уже оторвался от моих губ, но не отодвинулся, продолжая внимательно разглядывать меня. Не знаю, чего он ждал. Может, истерики или ступора? Но теряться в подобных ситуациях я давно перестал – с этими сумасшедшими магами и не такое бывает, поэтому я не раздумывая потянулась к нему и неловко ткнулась губами в губы.  
  
Он слегка улыбнулся краешком рта, от чего мне стало немного щекотно губам, и притянул ближе к себе. Его пальцы цепко вонзились мне в плечи, а язык легко скользнул в рот. Я прикрыл глаза. Не знаю, хотелось ли мне этого поцелуя или чего-то большего, но чего точно хотелось – так это забыть о своих неудачах и не видеть насмешливых глаз целующего меня профессора зельеварения.  
  
Поцелуй прервался так же внезапно, как и начался. Снейп резко поднялся с моей кровати и продолжил, словно и не прекращал говорить:  
\- Подумайте об этом, мистер Малфой.  
  
Сказав это, он многозначительно усмехнулся и стремительно вышел. А я так и не понял, о чем я должен подумать.  
О поцелуях, или еще о чем?  
  
***  
  
Не успел я как следует поразмышляпствовать на тему странного Снейпа, как дверь резко отворилось. В голове едва успела промелькнуть мысль, что так дверь может открываться только с ноги – в палату вихрем ворвалась Гермиона.  
Я инстинктивно зажмурился и зарылся поглубже в одеяло, смутно надеясь сойти за предмет интерьера.  
  
\- Спокойно, Малфой.  
От её резкого голоса прямо над моей головой у меня начался тик правого глаза. Да и нога, похоже, не просто так дергается… Стоп, что она сказала?  
  
\- Малфой, - так, она села на кровать… - Я на тебя не сержусь. И Гарри тоже. Даже он понимает, что ты не настолько туп, чтобы так подставиться.  
\- Спасибо, - пробурчал я, не высовываясь, однако, из-под одеяла. Гермиона умная, она там может и с кирпичом стоять. Но тут до меня снова дошло.  
  
Медленно что-то мозги работать стали. Похоже, нервное истощение. Не иначе.  
Я осторожно высунул кончик носа:  
\- Так Гарри тоже не сердится?  
\- Я так и думала, что моё мнение тебя интересует меньше, - фыркнула Грейнджер.  
  
Она задумчиво смотрела на меня, машинально грызя кончик локона.  
  
Я похолодел. Только догадливой всезнайки мне и не хватало.  
Но Гермиона не стала развивать свою мысль и легко спрыгнула с кровати.  
  
\- Но от разговора с ним тебя всё равно никто не спасет. Так что хватит жалеть себя, пока кто-нибудь не пожалел так, чтобы мало не показалось.  
  
Мне очень хотелось сказать, что меня уже сегодня так «пожалели», но я прикусил язык. Грейнджер еще раз внимательно посмотрела на меня, вздохнула и вышла.  
  
Я поспешил выйти за ней, сообразив, что меня могут случайно навестить и более неприятные личности. Но немного не успел. Мои неприятности уже улыбались мне так широко, как только могли.

 

 

**Глава 45.**

Я замер в нерешительности.  
Во мне боролись два желания: незаметно проскочить обратно в палату и там забаррикадироваться, или на хорошей скорости пронестись мимо, сделав вид, что «слона-то я и не приметил». Пока я выбирал между этими желаниями, оказалось, что уже поздно.  
  
Мои неприятности загородили своей тушкой весь коридор, а спасаться в палате мне показалось малодушничеством (да и не была я уверена, что удастся там забаррикадироваться).  
  
Пришлось встречать опасность лицом к лицу. Я приветливо оскалился и просипел:  
\- Добрый день, профессор Амбридж!  
Жаба с умильной улыбочкой покивала мне в ответ:  
\- Добрый-добрый, мистер Малфой. И для вас, кстати, тоже.  
  
Внутренне я застонал. Что еще придумала эта мерзкая женщина? На всякий случай я начал двигаться по коридору в сторону подземелий, не забывая прихрамывать.  
  
Не то, чтобы я надеялся избежать продолжения разговора, но укоротить его стоило попытаться.  
Амбридж снова цепко схватилась своей лапкой за мой локоть:  
\- Я знаю, что многие недовольны вашей бескорыстной помощью министерству и мне в частности. Вы даже пострадали за правое дело, - она кивнула на мою коленку.  
  
От неожиданности я захромал не на ту ногу, но быстро исправился и страдальчески искривился.  
  
\- Так вот, - продолжила Амбридж, едва поспевая за хромым мной, но не отпуская, однако, моей руки. – Теперь, когда справедливость восторжествовала, и директором школы стала я, мы хотим поощрить лояльных к министерству учеников званием инспекторов школы. Это звание выше, чем староста, и оно поможет вам, мистер Малфой, обрести достойное вашей фамилии уважение.  
  
Услышав последнюю фразу, я чуть не расхохотался в голос, но всё-таки сдержался, издав только какое-то нечленораздельное бульканье. Мы резко остановились посреди коридора. Амбридж испытующе смотрела на меня, поэтому я прокашлялся и проникновенно сказал, глядя ей в глаза:  
\- Это такое лестное предложение, профессор. Позвольте мне подумать.  
  
Сказав это, я выдернула руку из ослабевшей хватки Амбридж и прытко похромала по коридору. Что-то мне говорило, что даже если бы у меня были сломаны обе ноги, Амбридж за мной всё равно было бы не угнаться. А что касается «лестного предложения»…  
  
Только через мой труп!  
  
***  
  
\- Малфой, ты труп!  
Я резко остановился, чуть-чуть не дойдя до нужного мне ответвления лестницы. Я, конечно, узнал этот мрачный голос, но медлил, пытаясь сообразить, что же я _ещё_ натворил.  
  
Так ничего и не решив, я всё-таки обернулся.  
У стены стоял, засунув руки в карманы, Рон Уизли. И лицо его не предвещало ничего хорошего. В это мгновение я получше любой Трелони угадал бы, что «ждет тебя дорога дальняя обратно в больничное крыло».  
  
Бежать было бессмысленно, поэтому я выбрал проверенную тактику.  
\- Ну что я тебе сделал, - плаксиво протянул я, надеясь, что в коридоре появиться кто-нибудь из слизеринцев, или, на худой конец, Поттер с Грейнджер.  
Тщетно. Коридор оставался пустым.  
  
Рон не торопясь приблизился ко мне и прошипел:  
\- Вопрос не в том, что ты сделал. А в том, что ты _не_ сделал. Почему Гермиона всё ещё возится с тобой и даже навещала тебя в больничном крыле?  
  
\- Это случайность! – ляпнул я первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Да? – нехорошо улыбнулся Рон. – Хочешь проверить?  
\- Что проверить? – не понял я.  
\- Проверить, придет ли Гермиона к тебе в больничное крыло снова. Хотя нет, не придет.  
\- Это почему? – тут я возмутился, забыв, что мне лучше вообще уйти от этой темы.  
\- Да потому что к тяжело покалеченным посетителей не пускают! - Рон уже откровенно смеялся.  
  
\- Слушай, я что-нибудь придумаю, - поспешно сказал я, незаметно отступая к лестнице. – Только потом не говори, что я был с ней слишком груб, хорошо?  
Кажется, Рон согласно кивнул.  
  
Трудно сказать, потому что через несколько минут я уже был у кабинета директора, около которого в растерянной раздражительности топталась Амбридж.  
\- Я согласен! – едва отдышавшись от быстрого бега, выпалил я.  


 

 

**Глава 46.**

Боже, как хорошо, что я староста!  
Я нервно подергал ручку двери и облегченно вздохнул. Здесь меня никто не додумается искать.  
  
Я оглядел ванную для старост и принялся наугад открывать краны с разноцветной пеной и водой. Одно из двух: или помоюсь и успокоюсь, или утоплюсь ко всем русалкам!  
  
Меня всё еще немного трясло. Еще бы, вспомнить только, чего я наговорил Гермионе… я даже назвал её «грязнокровкой»!  
  
Она теперь никогда мне этого не простит. И Поттер тоже. Единственный положительный момент – моя физиономия не пострадает от Уизли. Но я уже начал сомневаться, что это хорошо. Эх, прав был Снейп, когда говорил, что всё нужно планировать.  
  
А теперь что делать? Может, и правда, утопиться? Тогда это точно изменит 6 книгу. И главное, совершенно не нужно напрягаться…  
  
Я задумчиво посмотрел на воду и принялся не торопясь стягивать одежду. А куда торопиться – утопиться я уж точно успею!  
  
И только тогда, когда даже плавки оказались на скользком от брызг воды полу, я понял, что был не совсем прав. Не то что бы мне не всё равно, но утопиться в ванной уже довольно пошло и обыденно, а утопиться голым…  
  
Так же медленно я принялся натягивать повлажневшую одежду обратно. Давалось это с трудом. Рубашку я и вовсе решил оставить. Причем проскользнула мысль: «а то еще простужусь». Я горько рассмеялся. О чем еще может думать без пяти минут самоубийца?  
  
Мой смех гулко отразился от стен ванной, и словно эхо к нему – в дверь затарабанили.  
  
\- Нет, ну прямо кино! – вслух возмутился я. – В последнюю минуту кто-то не дает закончить начатое!  
  
\- Малфой, сейчас же открывай! – глухо раздалось за дверями.  
Я похолодел. Желание умереть росло со страшной силой. Я отступил на шаг… потом еще…  
  
Дверь слетела с петель и по инерции пролетела несколько метров. Через мгновение на краю ванны стояла Гермиона и, нахмурив брови, смотрела на меня сверху вниз.  
  
\- Малфой, это ты сейчас так орал? – спокойно спросила она.  
\- Ну я, - мрачно ответил я, стоя по пояс в воде.  
\- И чего орал? – осведомилась противная девчонка.  
\- Вода горячая, - сказать, что я чувствовал себя глупо – значит, ничего не сказать.  
\- А-а-а… - протянула Грейнджер и захихикала. – А ты что, меня ждал, или всегда купаешься в брюках?  
\- Я поскользнулся, – еще более мрачно ответил я.  
  
Где ей понять, какие трагические мысли посещали меня в этот день?  
Не переставая хихикать, Гермиона подала мне руку, помогая выбраться из воды. С меня ручьями текло. В туфлях противно хлюпало. Ноги немного покалывало от стояние в горячей воде.  
  
\- Глупый мальчишка! – почти ласково сказала она. – Но я на тебя не сержусь. Пожалуй, я даже должна сказать тебе «спасибо»… Но как теперь быть с Панси?  
  
Судя по всему, я очень красноречиво хлопал глазами, потому что она продолжила:  
\- Похоже, ты сильно головой ударился, когда в ванну свалился. Ты со мной ведь почему встречаешься? Из-за Панси! А теперь, когда Рон меня ревновать начал, что делать? Ничего, я что-нибудь придумаю. И ты подумай!  
  
С этими словами она умчалась. А я остался со сломанной дверью и мокрый, с риском вот-вот подхватить простуду.

 

 

**Глава 47.**

Естественно, мое выступление перед Грейнджер не осталось тайной для нового «директора». К счастью, это касалось только первого, публичного выступления. Что касается же нашего диалога в ванной для старост, я держал язык за зубами. Она, похоже, тоже.  
  
Пришло время вздохнуть спокойно. Я, конечно, ломала голову, как еще раз донести информацию про Кикимера, но считала, что торопиться некуда. У Темных Лордов, похоже, как у шизофреников, - только сезонные обострения, и время до очередного обострения еще было.  
  
А вот ходить на зелья становилось всё сложнее. Как, впрочем, и на защиту от темных искусств. Амбридж то ли по скудоумию, то ли еще по какой причине, решила, что я лучший в своем роде «мальчик на побегушках» и помощник министерства.  
  
Разочаровать её было сложно, да и было это чревато всякими излишними трудностями, поэтому я терпел. Но терпеть становилось всё сложнее. Так, я чуть не взбунтовался, когда она очередной раз послала меня за преподавателем. И ладно бы за кем, так за Снейпом!  
  
Нет, ну Уизли развлекаются, а почему страдать должен я?! Это я, конечно, не сказал, просто очень долго и внушительно стонал, пытаясь прихрамывать на обе ноги сразу и для верности начал немного заикаться. Увы, злобная жаба была глуха к моим страданиям, поэтому мне не оставалось ничего другого, как смириться.  
  
К декану я шел самым длинным путем, который только можно придумать. Я уже всю голову сломала, пытаясь понять его загадочные слова и действия, поэтому ничего, кроме мигрени, он теперь во мне уже не вызывал. А уж идти к нему вечером… мало ли что он может подумать!  
  
Доказывай потом, что это всё Амбридж виновата! Эх, вот бы свести этих двух пауков…но мечты мечтами, а рано или поздно мне всё равно пришлось бы общаться с профессором зельеварения.  
«Жаль, что это получилось как-то уж очень рано», - подумал я, стоя перед знакомой дверью.  
  
Снейп подозрительно долго не открывал. Я уже даже собирался уйти с чувством выполненного долга (а что, пятнадцать секунд – тоже время!), но тут дверь распахнулась.  
Снейп окинул меня обычным подозревающее-мрачным взглядом, но мне было не до этого. Лицо мое само расплылось в гадкой ухмылке - в комнате находился Поттер.  
  
Разумеется, я сразу вспомнил, что именно будет дальше, но жалеть Снейпа или даже Поттера в этот момент мне совершенно не хотелось. Один вызывал у меня головную боль, а другой такое стойкое чувство вины, что делалось прямо противно.  
  
Снейп, конечно, совсем не так понял мою ухмылку, потому что быстро пробурчал про то, что он готовит Поттера по зельям. Нет, и у кого после этого мозги не в ту сторону повернуты?! Хотя… уж больно быстро он начал оправдываться…  
  
Впрочем, это уже неважно. После сегодняшнего «занятия» уж точно ничего хорошего у них не получиться.  
  
***  
  
В коридоре Снейп с презрением глянул на меня и прошипел:  
\- И что за идиотская идея вызвать меня по такому дурацкому поводу?  
\- Это вы Амбридж скажите, - не обиделся я. – Она действительно вас зачем-то позвала. Я-то тут при чем? Нужны вы мне очень, можно подумать…  
  
\- А вы подумайте, подумайте, - Снейп двинулся в сторону кабинета Амбридж, хотя, будем честными, ненамного быстрее того, как я шел оттуда. – Может, вам хоть раз это поможет.  
  
Я старался не отставать от профессора, хотя попасть в его размашистый шаг было нелегко и приходилось семенить рядом. Уж очень мне хотелось взглянуть на его лицо, когда он поймет «ошибку резидента».  
  
\- Вы делаете слишком много ошибок, - с назиданием продолжил Снейп. – не могу понять, как с такой любовью везде совать свой нос, вы до сих пор живы. И только слегка потрепаны.  
  
Он на секунду остановился так резко, что я чуть не пролетел мимо, и с преувеличенным вниманием осмотрел меня.  
\- М-да, наблюдается некоторая потертость и загнанность в глазах, - с удовольствием констатировал он и ускорил шаг.  
  
Я почувствовал, что во мне начинает закипать злость. Вот ведь… чертов двойной шпион!  
  
\- На себя посмотрите! – не выдержал я. – Тоже, надо сказать, не букет роз!  
\- Именно поэтому вы, _мистер Малфой_ , от меня не на шаг не отходите, - процедил Снейп, но по его голосу я понял, что это его забавляет.  
\- Даже Поттер не так часто лезет туда, куда ему не следует. Хотя тоже, надо сказать, в каждую дырку гвоздь, - спокойно продолжил он, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
  
Я остановился внизу.  
  
\- Да? – ехидно переспросил я, плюнув на свое желание дождаться естественной развязки. – Даже Поттер? Именно для того, чтобы это проверить, вы, профессор, оставили с ним в комнате свой думосброс?  
Теперь я понимаю, что такое «эффект разорвавшейся бомбы». Снейп на несколько мгновений замер на середине лестницы даже, похоже, не переставив до конца ногу со ступеньки на ступеньку…  
И вот он уже рядом со мной!  
  
В эти доли секунды я подумал, что шестая книга всё-таки будет совсем другой, потому что Снейп убьет меня ко всем чертям собачьим. И ничего ему за это не будет, вот что действительно обидно!  
  
Однако оказалось, что у него действительно железная выдержка. Он шумно вздохнул, выпустил из рук мою мантию, за которую держал меня, подняв над полом как нашкодившего щенка за шкирку, и помчался обратно.  
  
И как ни хотелось мне увидеть продолжение, я за ним не последовал. Такое лучше слушать в пересказе. Или читать.

**Глава 48.**

Следующие несколько недель я старательно избегал и Снейпа, и Поттера.  
  
Удавалось это плохо, ведь на занятиях встречаться всё равно приходилось, но с некоторых пор я стал проворнее и успевал занять последний стол в кабинете зельеварения.  
  
С Поттером было как-то проще, он и сам не рвался со мной пообщаться. С одной стороны, меня это огорчало, зато с другой… меньше Поттера, крепче спишь!  
  
Меня сейчас беспокоило совсем другое - приближалось время экзаменов. Лучше всего это можно было понять по Грейнджер – она стала совершенно невменяемой и совершенно забыла про обещание мне помочь. Впрочем, я очень сомневалась, что она может предложить кого-то получше Луны Лавгуд или мелкой Уизли.  
  
А выбирая между ними и Паркинсон, я даже не очень уверен в своем гипотетическом выборе…  
  
Зато всё ближе и ближе был тот день, когда Гарри должен был увидеть сон про Сириуса. И тут должно было стать ясно, зря я потратила свое время, нервы и нервы всех окружающих, или нет. Напряжение мое просто достигло апогея. Впрочем, все вокруг ходили такие же, только из-за экзаменов.  
  
Слабаки! – с ностальгией вспоминала я сессии. Вот там, я понимаю, «докурим и пойдем сдавать китайский», а тут что?  
  
В общем, я больше следила за Гарри, чем за экзаменами. Во-первых, всегда можно будет сказать, что ко мне придирались, во-вторых, если у меня не получиться сейчас провернуть всё, что я задумал, то ругать за плохие отметки меня будет просто некому. Несмотря на то, что оптимистичной эту мысль назвать довольно сложно, я чувствовал небывалый подъем.  
  
И поэтому неудивительно, что момент сна-обморока Гарри я узрел первым. Когда он с криком проснулся, мои вещи были уже собраны. Я быстро сдал почти пустой листок с ответом и выскользнул за Поттером.  
  
Вовремя.  
  
Лицо у Гарри было таким потерянным, что мне снова стало его жалко. Я резко дернула его за рукав и быстро зашептала:  
  
\- Если будешь узнавать что-то про… про сон, помни, что Кикимеру нельзя доверять.  
  
На пару мгновений потерянное выражение на лице Поттера сменилось пониманием, и он кивнул. Большего мне и не требовалось.  
  
Я дождался, пока Гарри исчезнет с моих глаз за поворотом коридора, и повернулся, чтобы идти обратно.  
  
И оцепенел.  
  
Передо мной стоял Снейп.  
  
Я нервно сглотнул, пытаясь сообразить, как давно он тут стоит, что успел услышать и что думает по этому поводу, но не успел.  
  
Снейп исчез также быстро и беззвучно, как и появился.  
  
***  
  
Как говорится, не прошло и полгода, как я понял свою ошибку и помчался в ту сторону, куда ранее ушел Поттер.  
  
Переживая за эту недобитую собаку, иначе и не скажешь (я до сих пор не мог простить Сириусу сцену на вокзале), я совсем забыл, чем чревата проверка для самого Гарри! И как я мог забыть про зеркало, подаренное Сириусом крестнику! Впрочем, я и не мог о нем знать.  
  
Но вот о том, что Амбридж поймает Поттера на месте преступления…  
  
Нет, мне совсем не было жаль эту мерзкую женщину, и вовсе не хотелось, чтобы ей удалось избежать такой сцены, которая интригует почти всех читателей, но Поттер!  
  
На последнем повороте по неясному шуму я понял, что всё-таки опоздал.  
  
А еще через мгновение стало ясно, что я был не прав. Я не опоздал.  
  
Я просто влип!  
  
Навстречу мне Амбридж тащила упирающегося Поттера. Увидев меня, она расплылась в улыбке:  
  
\- Как вовремя вы здесь оказались, мистер Малфой! Вы мне и поможете!  
  
Я с тревогой посмотрел на Гарри. Несмотря на довольно помятый вид и отсутствующий взгляд, он всё-таки поднял на меня глаза и одними губами что-то прошептал.  
  
Я не силен в сурдологии, но понял, что с Сириусом всё в порядке и облегченно вздохнул.  
  
Всё-таки у меня получилось!  
  
Меня уже не так расстроило даже то, что всё остальное пока повторялось – мои однокурсники-слизеринцы поймали всех остальных участников «заговора». В конце концов, главное действующее лицо – Грейнджер, тоже была здесь.  
  
Я мог быть спокоен.  
  
В своих мысленных рассуждениях я не заметил, когда торжествующая Амбридж успела вызвать Снейпа. Тот, как всегда хмурый, довольно быстро появился в кабинете.  
  
Я вполуха слушал ругань по поводу сыворотки правды, продолжая наблюдать за Гарри.  
  
Из-за этого я и пропустил смену темы разговора. А потом уловить нить стало уже сложно.  
  
\- Так что, госпожа директор, - Снейп учтиво поклонился. – Я забираю сейчас своего студента, а мистера Поттера можете держать сами.  
  
Он подошел ко мне и, не обращая внимания на вялые протесты Амбридж, взял за плечо. Я перестал понимать вообще что-либо, но сделал несколько шагов в сторону выхода.  
  
\- Вас, мистер Малфой, срочно хочет увидеть ваш отец, - довольно громко сказал Снейп, прежде, чем за нами закрылась дверь.  
  
Продолжая лихорадочно соображать, что могло случиться в Малфой-мэноре, раз Люциус так срочно вызвал меня из Хогвартса, я по инерции сделал несколько шагов вперед.  
  
Позади я услышал негромкий голос Снейпа:  
  
\- А я ведь вас предупреждал…  
  
Мне показалось, что в голосе звучало сожаление.  
  
А затем меня окутала непроницаемая тьма…  


**Глава 49.**

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, прежде, чем я очнулся. В голове был туман, и я не сразу смог сообразить, где нахожусь. Самое удивительное, что это действительно был Малфой-мэнор, более того, моя собственная комната. И лежал я, надо сказать, на своей собственной кровати!  
  
Однако это меня совсем не вдохновляло. Возможно, потому, что я оказался пленником в собственной комнате – руки мои были крепко привязаны у изголовья кровати. М-да, вот в такое положение я уж вовсе не чаял попасть! Нет, конечно, периодически я представлял себе сцены в таком роде, но сейчас мало что говорило о том, что это именно то, о чем я думал. Похоже, моя Фортуна опять допустила промашку. То, да не совсем!  
  
Я начал судорожно вспоминать события (сегодняшнего или вчерашнего?) дня.  
  
Воспоминания давались плохо и совершенно не укладывались ни в какую логику. Итак, если меня по какой-то неясной причине из школы выкрал Снейп, то причем же тут поместье Малфоев? А если это – дело рук Люциуса, то причем здесь Снейп, и, главное, зачем Люциусу красть собственного сына?  
  
Подумать, что здесь замешана Нарцисса, я не могла. Она абсолютно точно очень любит меня. То есть, Драко, конечно, но это не важно.  
  
Внезапно я просто весь покрылся холодным потом. Может… я понадобился Волдеморту? Вдруг он увидел в голове у Гарри, что я рассказал про Кикимера и испортил такой прекрасный план?  
  
Похоже, эта мысль была самой здравой и поэтому нравилась мне меньше остальных.  
  
Я попытался вытащить руки из пут, но веревки держали крепко. Оставалось только ждать…  
  
…Через полчаса мне стало уже всё равно, кто именно так жаждал меня видеть.  
  
Руки затекли, и мне казалось, словно их ежесекундно пронзает маленькими иголочками.  
  
Мне оставалось только оптимистично радоваться тому, что я привязан не в сыром холодном каземате, да еще и тому, что, переживая из-за экзамена, я с утра не сходил на завтрак.  
  
Нет, ну есть мне, конечно, хотелось, но это куда лучше, чем с порога вошедшему похитителю кричать что-нибудь вроде «срочно сводите меня в туалет!». Это получилось бы совсем не так интересно и интригующе.  
  
Я всё еще пытался храбриться и придумывать романтичный ореол вокруг сложившейся ситуации. «В конце концов, - рассуждал я про себя. – вполне вероятно, что кто-нибудь придет меня спасти. Это, конечно, не то, о чем я мечтал, но лучше, чем ничего. Главное, чтобы этот «кто-то» был не Грейнджер. А то опять будет надо мной смеяться, гнусное существо».  
  
Наконец, тянущиеся минуты, а как мне казалось, часы безмолвия закончились. Я услышал шаги за дверью, а через мгновение увидел, как поворачивается ручка двери.  
  
***  
  
На пороге комнаты появился мой отец.  
  
Хотя нет, не так. На пороге комнаты стоял темный маг, Упивающийся Смертью, Люциус Малфой.  
  
От неожиданности я громко икнул и закрыл один глаз.  
  
Не помогло.  
  
Мне казалось, что я потеряю сознание, но, увы, такое, похоже, происходит только в книгах. По крайней мере, мне удалось почувствовать только легкую дурноту, а вот сознание покидать меня напрочь отказывалось.  
  
Люциус был в плаще Упивающихся Смертью, черных перчатках, с неизменной тростью и только лицо не было прикрыто маской, а капюшон был откинут на плечи. Но мне хватило и этого.  
  
Он был действительно страшен.  
  
  
Может, всё дело в этом одеянии, а может, в том, что я находился в доме не как единственный наследник, а как пленник, но я внезапно со всей ясностью понял тщетность всех своих вздыханий по этому человеку.  
  
Меня перестало волновать, любит ли он жену, сына или еще кого-то. Я видела, что эти руки приносят смерть.  
  
И это уже не смешно.  
  
Ни разу мне так не хотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Впервые я действительно понял, что хожу по самому краю, что меня окружают настоящие, а не понарошку, убийцы, что, возможно, мне самому предстоит стать таким же.  
  
Если не придется погибнуть раньше и, вполне вероятно, прямо сейчас. И это мне еще повезет! Я слабо трепыхнулся, но веревки были завязаны на совесть.  
  
Люциус всё также молча стоял у двери и без улыбки смотрел на меня.  
  
Я облизал пересохшие губы и слабым голосом произнес:  
  
\- Что за шутки… _рара_?  


**Глава 50.**

Люциус нахмурился и медленно подошел к кровати.  
  
\- Это ты не шути со мной, Др… - он словно поперхнулся и нахмурился еще больше. – Северус всё рассказал мне. Теперь для меня всё стало на свои места. Ладно, еще любовь к грязнокровке и ночные шатания по замку, но пойти со своими проблемами к Нарциссе! Это просто не мог сделать мой сын!  
  
\- Папа, и ты поверил профессору Снейпу? – я постарался, чтобы мой голос звучал искренне возмущенным.  
  
Похоже, от этого зависела моя жизнь.  
  
Люциус приподнял бровь. Похоже, тренировался, подглядывая за Снейпом. Не иначе.  
  
\- А почему я не должен ему доверять? У него есть какие-то особые способы проверить любого человека. И при этом он ничего не делает зря. И если он сказал нашему Повелителю, что вместо моего сына, - на этих словах его красивое лицо на мгновение исказила болезненная гримаса, - совершенно другой человек, из-за которого рушатся наши планы, у меня нет причин не доверять ему.  
  
Люциус подошел ближе и приподнял мою голову за подбородок набалдашником трости так, чтобы я смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Ну вот, - с сожалением сказал он. – А Драко не стал бы рисковать и отвел бы взгляд.  
  
\- Я просто хочу походить на тебя, отец, - не сдавался я и наконец отважился на вопрос. – Может, ты меня всё-таки развяжешь? Или?..  
  
Мне очень не хотелось наводить его на какие-то мысли по поводу моего будущего, но он всё равно понял.  
  
\- Северус сказал, - медленно начал он, легко проводя тростью по моей обнаженной шее, заставляя меня вздрогнуть и покрыться мурашками. – что это всё, - он провел тростью по ключице, - пока ещё мой сын. И только в голове – кто-то другой.  
  
Он досадливо поморщился.  
  
Похоже, ему самому были не очень понятны его объяснения. Это и то, что он не скрывает от меня это чувство досады, меня взбодрило. Значит, не всё ещё для меня потеряно.  
  
\- Неужели ты больше веришь этому вечному шпиону, чем мне? – спросил я.  
  
Люциус улыбнулся.  
  
\- Нет… Драко, - после некоторой заминки ответил он мне. – Я не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить хоть кому-то ещё раз. Мне хватило.  
  
***  
  
Он замолчал. А я осторожно попытался уточнить:  
  
\- А кому ты поверил, папа?  
  
Я со страхом ждал ответа. Вдруг это ловушка, и ответ на этот вопрос знают все Малфои еще с пеленок?!  
  
Но, кажется, пронесло. Люциус устремил взгляд вдаль.  
  
\- Я поверил твоей матери, Нарциссе.  
  
\- И?.. – не отставал я, забыв, что лежу привязанный.  
  
Передо мной открывались такие тайны семейства Малфоев!  
  
\- Что «и»? – усмехнулся Люциус. – И верю ей до сих пор. Поэтому мне и не приходится верить кому-то другому. А Нарцисса сказала, что это хороший способ помочь нашему Лорду и уберечь тебя от проблем, которые могут начаться в школе.  
  
Он наклонился прямо к моему лицу так, что я почувствовал на своих губах его дыхание.  
  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, - прошептал он, - что если бы я полностью поверил Северусу, ты бы сейчас находился здесь?  
  
Он встал и продолжил уже нормальным тоном:  
  
\- Позже мы найдем свой способ проверить тебя, а пока нам зачтется то, что ты так вовремя подобрался вплотную к этим гриффиндорцам.  
  
Я почувствовал неладное. Неужели меня хотят как-то использовать против Гарри и его друзей?  
  
Но как?  
  
Я решил идти напролом и решительно сказал:  
  
\- Отец, не ходи сегодня в министерство. Останься со мной.  
  
Уже собирающийся было выходить из комнаты, Люциус вздрогнул всем телом и резко обернулся:  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Я не могу сказать, - замялся я.  
  
\- А я не могу остаться, - отрезал он и вышел.  
  
За дверью послышались быстрые удаляющиеся шаги, и снова наступила тишина.  


**Глава 51.**

Я снова остался один.  
  
Руки болели уже просто невыносимо. А еще меня начала мучить жажда. А больше, чем жажда, вопрос, когда и, главное, чем всё это для меня закончится. Придут ли за мной? А что, если Люциус никого не предупредил о том, что я здесь, а сам пропадет где-нибудь на пару месяцев? Впрочем, мне и пары дней хватит. А то и часов. И буду я привидением, потому что умирать у меня нет ну никакого желания!  
  
Мои размышления о радужных перспективах стать фамильным привидением поместья Малфоев прервали самым бесцеремонным образом.  
  
Дверь внезапно отворилась, и в комнату проскользнул никто иной как Северус Снейп.  
  
Вообще-то я предчувствовала, что с этим типом уголовной наружности мне еще предстоит встретиться, и даже приготовила для него десяток-другой витиеватых ругательств, но когда я его увидела, то неожиданно для себя разревелась.  
  
Он быстро подошел к кровати и похлопал меня по щеке:  
  
\- Спокойно, мисс. Постарайтесь обойтись без истерик, а то я не стану вас развязывать, - с этими словами он действительно принялся возиться с узлами, и уже через пару минут мои руки были свободны.  
  
Снейп сел на кровать и принялся энергично растирать своими сильными пальцами мои затекшие запястья, не прекращая негромко говорить, глядя мне в глаза.  
  
\- Даже не пытайтесь никого звать или бежать из этой комнаты. В первую очередь вы навредите себе, и это в лучшем случае. И один Мерлин знает, сколько человек может пострадать в итоге. Когда я уйду, то закрою вас в этой комнате. Ждите, когда, а точнее, кто, вас освободит. Вам ясно?  
  
Я смог только кивнуть. Снейп посмотрел на меня, прищурившись, и быстро трансфигурировал одну из подушек в стакан с какой-то непрозрачной жидкостью. Его он протянул мне.  
  
\- Что это? – я с подозрением отпрянула.  
  
\- Зелье, естественно, - хмыкнул Снейп. – Название вам ничего не скажет, а если своим вопросом вы подразумевали его свойства, то он спасет вас от жажды, истощения и, возможно, страха.  
  
\- Алкоголь что ли? – с облегчением спросила я и взяла стакан.  
  
Хотя градусов и каких-либо знакомых вкусов я не почувствовала, мне действительно полегчало. Зельевар продолжал испытующе смотреть на меня, не делая попытки встать и уйти. Я почувствовала себя настолько бодрее, что решила разобраться хоть в чем-то.  
  
\- Вы мне можете сказать, что происходит?! – почти потребовала я, со страхом ожидая, что Снейп презрительно рассмеется и оставит меня одну.  
  
\- Могу, - неожиданно легко согласился Снейп. – Причем не только сказать, но и показать. Помните зеркало, которое подарила вам мисс Грейнджер?  
  
***  
  
Я кивнул, пытаясь понять, причем здесь это.  
  
  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Снейп голосом, которым он повторял задания нерадивым ученикам. – Вы совершенно зря так небрежно отнеслись к этому подарку. Зеркало, конечно, красивое, но Грейнджер не тот человек, чтобы дарить простую безделушку.  
  
Я почувствовал, что краснею. Я и правда даже не проверил, не магическое ли зеркало. А теперь даже не мог вспомнить, где оно. Снейп заметил мое замешательство.  
  
\- Естественно, вы даже не знаете, где оно, - кивнул он с видимым удовлетворением, – а вот где!  
  
Он вытянул из складки своей мантии подарок Гермионы и покрутил перед моим носом. Я попытался выхватить зеркало, за что довольно ощутимо получил по рукам.  
  
\- Нет-нет, - покачал головой Снейп. – Пока только слушай. Грейнджер сделала зеркало, в которое ты могла увидеть её в любой момент, когда то, чем она занята, не является тайной от тебя. Другими словами, ты ничего не увидишь, если она будет принимать душ или составлять планы со своими дружками против слизеринцев.  
  
Я почувствовала себя так, словно проваливаюсь в пропасть. У меня в руках была такая вещь, а я её упустила!  
  
\- Зато теперь, - сделал вид, что не заметил моего состояния Снейп. – Мы можем посмотреть, что у неё происходит, и, что-то мне говорит, ответить на все ваши вопросы.  
  
Он положил зеркало так, чтобы я мог его хорошо видеть. Я осторожно коснулся холодной поверхности.  
  
Зеркало работало!  
  
Я не смог сдержать стон: похоже, что либо Волдеморт наслал на Поттера еще один сон, либо их взволновало моё отсутствие, но в данный момент вся компания стояла на опушке леса с очень сосредоточенными лицами и о чем-то разговаривала. Слышно мне не было, да это и не нужно. Я и так знала, до чего они договорятся.  
  
  
Вот яростно жестикулирует, что-то доказывая, Грейнджер, хмуро кивает Уизли… Одно непонятно, как им удалось уговорить Джинни, Луну и Невилла, с которыми я, слава Мерлину, практически не пересекался?!  
  
Смотреть дальше мне не хотелось. Уже всё стало ясно.  
  
Я проиграла.  
  
\- Мисс…кстати, как тебя зовут на самом деле? – спросил Зельевар.  
  
\- Виктория, - нехотя ответила я, отвернувшись в сторону.  
  
\- Весьма символичное имя, - кивнул Снейп. – Но не в этот раз. Да, Виктория? Вы, несомненно, уже знаете, что будет дальше?  


**Глава 52.**

\- Зачем вы это сделали?! – не выдержав, взрываюсь я и почти перехожу на визг. – Зачем? Зачем?!!  
  
\- Это всё равно должно было произойти, - мягко ответил Снейп, - Вы бы предпочли, чтобы приманкой сделали кого-нибудь другого? Например, этих маглов, родителей Грейнджер? Или саму гриффиндорскую зазнайку? Поверьте, при любом раскладе вы рискуете гораздо меньше!  
  
Я промолчал. Он был прав, этот чертов шпион, тысячу раз прав… Я снова подняла на него глаза:  
  
\- Ну, скажите тогда хотя бы, зачем были все эти… - я замялся, но Снейп сам пришел мне на помощь.  
  
\- Поцелуи? – подсказал он, усмехнувшись. – Очень просто. Довольно опасно пользоваться окклюменецией часто по отношению к одному и тому же человеку, а уж сыворотка правды и вовсе годится только для варваров вроде Долорес и запугивания глупых учеников. Слишком много противопоказаний. А это был простой и эффективный способ проверить, не случилось ли так, чтобы ты стал снова Драко.  
  
Он не спеша встал и направился к двери.  
  
\- Подождите! – мой выкрик остановил его, он непонимающе обернулся.  
  
\- Скажите, на чьей вы всё-таки стороне, - почти умоляюще прошептала я.  
  
Снейп усмехнулся:  
  
\- Скажи, ты играешь в карты? – спросил он.  
  
Я кивнула, не понимая еще, как это относится к моему вопросу.  
  
\- И на чьей ты стороне, красной или черной масти? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, он стремительно вышел.  
  
В двери повернулся ключ.  
  
Я снова остался один.  
  
***  
Тут я заметила, что Снейп оставил на кровати зеркало и какой-то конверт. Я осторожно прощупала его – никогда не знаешь, что ожидать от этого человека!  
  
Похоже, внутри была волшебная палочка!  
  
Я поспешно надорвала конверт. Так и есть, палочка! И записка. «Думай о последствиях».  
  
Хорошо, хорошо, профессор! Я не собираюсь сбегать!  
  
Я устроился поудобнее и взял зеркало.  
  
Я уже собиралась коснуться его, как краем глаза заметила, что мое отражение не совсем мое отражение. То есть, лицо мое, но вот выражение, складки на лбу и у линии губ… не мое!  
  
\- Ты кто? – почему-то шепотом спросила я.  
  
\- Драко Малфой! – ответил мне голос прямо у меня в голове.  
  
\- Ты… в зеркале? – поразилась я.  
  
\- Нет, дурочка, я в своем теле! Просто до этого момента я совершенно ничего не мог сделать и сказать! Хотя очень хотелось! – голос стал угрожающим.  
  
\- И что теперь? – немного испугалась я.  
  
\- Ничего… - голос погрустнел. – Я вот только понял, что судьба – всегда судьба и не стоит ей перечить. Значит, это судьба – стать мне Упивающимся смертью.  
  
\- Не вздумай так думать! – возмутилась я. – Ты сам хозяин своей судьбы!  
  
\- Да? – ехидно спросил он. – Ты вон сколько сил потратила, и что изменилось? Ни-че-го!  
  
Я почувствовала, что смысл слов начинает ускользать от меня, в голове туман…  
  
\- Похоже, ты уходишь, так ничего и не сделав, - заметил Драко.  
  
\- Не правда, - я мотнула головой и навела слабеющей рукой палочку на зеркало. – Ты не должен разувериться в своих силах. Обливейт!  
  
Голова моя закружилась, и я стала падать в пустоту.  
  
Последнее, что я слышала, это раздающийся словно раскаты грома с неба хохот.  
  
«Роулинг», - подумала я и потеряла сознание.


End file.
